Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles
by Victor Delta Kitsune
Summary: The Galactic Federation... keepers of the peace or a front for the corrupt and Imperialists? The stories of those who have fallen victim to is clutches, secretism, and inner conspiracies.
1. Chapter 1

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Beginning of the End**

Author's Notes: Every chapter will be opened with Asnavee speaking on the events; her dialogue will be in italics. Also, thoughts are in italics but are close to the normal lettering. As for the time line, this story fits after the events of the Lilo and Stitch saga. Enjoy and have a great time. I do not own the Lilo and Stitch franchise, but I own all original characters, organizations, and weaponry.

-Victor Delta Kitsune

_The Galactic Federation…_

_10 millennia ago, this government was founded by the early space faring aliens that made contact with each other. Its history is shrouded in mystery, and its rise along with it. But the fall is known only to a few select individuals who have witnessed what the Federation truly was._

_The Galactic Federation began as mentioned; it originally started as a bureau for alliances that were political, military, or economical. As the years passed, more planets began to join this alliance, evolving into a Federation whose objective was to keep the peace, bring democracy to the galaxy, and settle disputes peacefully. _

_But not all was bright, under those promises laid the sick ambition of some worlds. Some of the worlds were under the dominion of monarchies and used the Federation as a front and excuse to gain more influence or get new territories. _

_Like every government, it was not perfect. Corruption, lies, and secrets roamed the seats of the Galactic Council, its fall was beginning to start. _

_The beginning of the end started one day in the Xenon Sector. The Galactic Armada's 565__th__ Task Fleet taking part in anti-Pirate activities to reduce piracy in that area of space located. Enter Reuben, Master Chief Petty Officer. Reuben was escaping the infamous Pirate Admiral Krystal of the infamous Maltese Pirates. Reuben fearing for his life fled to what seemed an abandoned space station; in there he will discover the secrets of the Galactic Federation…_

Reuben looked at his damaged and fighter and sighed. There was nothing here that could help him now. He had to explore the station to find the tools necessary to fix up his ship and leave. Reuben wore a custom uniform to suit his body's needs, decorated with his rank and with a boonie hat to top his head off. He carried a custom bullpup rifle, a pistol, and a cutlass.

Taking the elevator down, he wondered what awaited him. As he stepped out, he looked around his surroundings and walked slowly. "Hello? This MCPO Reuben of the Galactic Armada, is anybody here?" There was no reply. Reloading his rifle, he took peeps around the corners and found nothing but darkness.

From the roofs, several eyes looked at him and then vanished. He heard noises coming from a corridor and decided to investigate. Aiming his rifle at the sides, he opened the door and stepped inside. He heard the noises of bites, a strange creature was feasting in the body of a Federation scientist wearing a black coat. The creature sensed Reuben and began to walk towards him.

"Freeze!" Reuben commanded but the creature just kept walking towards him. "I said freeze!" The creature extended its claws and began to dash towards Reuben. The yellow experiment quickly moved out of the way and quickly fired his pistol in the spine of the creature. The creature gave a shriek and then there was complete silence. "What in God's name is this?" He touched the creature.

The creature was shaped after the raptors that made most of the Federation's forces. There was something different about it: increased claws, agility, and power. It didn't seem to have any higher though process but with its skills, it made it look dangerous.

"I better get out of here," Reuben exited and rushed towards the way he came. Several of the raptors came, growling and hissing at him. "Not more of these guys," Reuben kept his rifle close and began to back away. "Stand back guys, I'm warning you." Cold sweat began to come out as the creatures were getting closer. Without thinking, Reuben took flight and rushed from the pursuers, trying to lose them. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, he panted and took refuge in a corner, seeing his attackers pass by.

"That was close," Reuben told himself and checked the magazine of his bullpup rifle. _Full magazine, better save the rounds for the worse._ Reuben's custom rifle was a fuse between the FAMAS, the G36, and Steyr AUG. A door automatically opened as the sensors felt Reuben's presence. With curiosity, Reuben took a peep and found horrors unknown to anyone.

Reuben saw experiments, not like him, but experiments that destroyed the insides, turning the innocent creatures into agents of death. His stomach began to revolve, making him sick. He barfed in disgust as he read the designation number and who created.

_Project Alpha 0453_

_Created by the Galactic Federation_

Reuben saw what the Galactic Federation did. But why are they doing this? "I don't understand, why is the Federation doing this?" Reuben said, then heard the glass being impacted. Reuben backed away and then cold gas escaped, shards of glass lie on the floor. As the gas cleared up, Dragon-class Experiment with the heart exposed came out, growling and drooling as it found its freedom. "A Space Dragon! I thought you were extinct!" Reuben took aim.

Space Dragons looked like the mythical dragons but these were real and could be found in several planets and in space. Their metabolism allowed them to survive without the need of oxygen. 900 years ago, Space Dragons became too much of a threat and were killing innocents and destroying cargo ships. In response to this threat, the Galactic Federation issued Order 9335 Alpha: Genocide.

The Galactic Federation used such order to destroy threats far too powerful or simply to destroy a species that was reproducing quickly. A century later, Space Dragons were thought to be extinct, until now.

The dragon roared and flapped his wings violently, opening his mouth which released the smell of death into Reuben's nose. The door automatically locked. Reuben was dead if he didn't think of something. Putting his rifle away, he took out his pistol and reloaded it. "OK lizard boy, you want some of this?" He showed the dragon his fat, juicy body. "Then come and get me scale face."

The dragon roared and lunged towards Reuben. Quickly reacting, the yellow experiment dodged and saw the dragon hit his head with the wall. Taking aim, he fired several bullets to the beast but the skin was just taking them. Reloading quickly, he kept on firing. The dragon then turned and began to open his mouth, releasing several blasts of plasma toward him. Glass began to shatter while fires started around the lab. Alarms began to wail all over the station.

**Turo **

**Galactic Armada HQ**

"Alpha is out," Grand Admiral Greer Hamsterviel said as he looked at the holographic screen that showed Reuben fighting the dragon. "We can't hide this anymore, the rest of the Galaxy will find out about our secret programs."

"It appears the Galactic Federation is finished," Asnavee began to walk out of the Grand Admiral's office.

"You're just going to walk out after this?" The brown furred blue eyed rodent exclaimed in anger.

"You can always put the blame to your older brother, the Doctor." Asnavee suggested as she left the office.

"Damn it!" Greer impacted the desk with a fist.

Asnavee went to her office in the basement of the building in a secret location. Sitting her chair, she placed her paw in the armrest which had a touchpad keyboard. Typing in a code sequence, she saw how Reuben was doing with the battle. "Reuben my lad," Asnavee said a grin. "Your actions have made a chain of events that will lead the Federation to its very end. It'll take a wee time to see what you have unleashed into the Galaxy."

**Space Colony K-903 Alpha**

Reuben only dodged the plasma attack coming from the dragon's mouth. The red-orange flames nearly burned him to his death. Taking aim with his pistol, he began to pull the trigger, sending the bullets flying, the shots bounced off. "Dang it," Reuben reloaded and kept on firing. The dragon opened his mouth again and was charging up energy. Taking this as a chance, Reuben fired into the mouth, making the dragon close it, this burning its insides.

The dragon roared violently as blood rained down. With a mean growl, the mouth opened and then caught Reuben. "No you don't!" Taking out his cutlass, he swung it at the beast's nose, releasing him as the dragon began to roar. "There has to be a way to beat this thing." Reuben then had an idea.

The dragon recovered and began to fire balls out plasma from its mouth. As it was charging another attack, another bullet impacted the roof of the mouth. With a loud roar, the dragon was stunned. Running and landing quickly on the face of death. Reuben took out his blade and began slicing the eyes of the beast. Pus, eye fluids, and blood flew out as he groaned as the blade flew. The dragon shook him off and began to fire its plasma at everything in range.

Standing up in its two legs, the belly of the dragon was exposed. "Just what I needed to see," Twirling his pistol, Reuben pulled the trigger, releasing bullets rapidly into the weak spot of the dragon. "Yeah, that's what I am talking about." Reuben reloaded and kept pulling the trigger. The bullet flew and the chemical case dissolved.

The dragon got back in its four feet and began to stomp the floor with anger and hate. Reuben saw that the door was nothing more than molten metal, rushing towards it before a blast of plasma burnt him to death.

The dragon was sniffing the air and following Reuben. Reuben checked his pistol, it was only the last magazine. "I swear," Reuben told himself. "Next time I'm buying a C-96P from Kitsune and never have to deal with this problem ever again." The dragon was getting closer to him. Reuben began to run without stop, taking lefts and rights while a angry dragon chased him. He stopped and saw a dead end, he took out his rifle and was ready when the time came.

The dragon appeared and began to charge up for the final plasma blast that would kill Reuben. Reuben was sweating with fear and tried to fire. The gun only gave a loud _click_. "Come on Come on come on!" Reuben found out that the magazine was jammed. The dragon was ready to do the final blast until the rifle began to work properly. The blue muzzle flash glowed, sending blue tracer rounds at the mouth. Blood oozed out in small gushes. Wasting all the ammo, the gun gave the loud signaling _click_. "This it… Good bye cruel world."

Suddenly, there was several gunshots from nowhere. Reuben saw blood fly as blue tracer rounds impacted the skin of the dragon, thus making it spread its wings one more time before giving a death growl. "Need help handsome?" A feminine voice said.

Reuben recognized the voice. "Angel?"

"Reuben," Angel said gladly. "Long time no see." She spoke perfect English.

"Angel," Reuben said as he walked towards Angel. "So it is true."

"True?" Angel said confused but with a friendly smile. "What do you mean?"

"So the rumors were true," Reuben said. "You broke up with Stitch and now you're working for an unknown organization."

"I can say both are true." Angel, who was wearing a battle uniform with an angel winged-katana in the shoulder as the insignia.

"Why?" Reuben wanted to know.

"Life down at Earth was really boring, with the Kitsune-Vixy rivalry over, I can say that the globe-trotting adventures were over, and Stitch… well the poor guy had no course in his life, living with the Ohana with Lilo."

Reuben thought of Lilo. "How's Lilo?"

"She's good," Angel said. "Last time I saw her, she was in High School, still the same old Lilo, trying to get that redheaded girl's friendship, it amazes me really how she never gives up that easily, makes me wonder if she's a superhuman in a sense."

"Yeah," Reuben remembered the last time he saw Lilo, during the whole Leroy Affair.

"So tell me Reuben, how'd you end up in this top secret facility?" Angel eyed Reuben.

"Top secret?" Reuben was dazed. "I mean, I saw the whole experiments and the freaking Dragon, what else was this place? Some breeding pen?"

Angel reloaded her Wesker SMG; the gun was a fuse between the Thompson SMG and the MP40. The gun had the stock and pistol grip as the first half. The second half had the barrel, sight, magazine, and feeding system. Angel held it like the movies, since that's how the MP40 was carried as depicted.

"We better get out of here," Angel said. "But before I do," The pink experiment approached the dragon and extracted some blood. Putting the blood in a test tube, she placed a rubber cork and placed it away.

Both got to the hangar. Angel's ship was the pink fighter with the two long laser cannons on the hull while Reuben's was the damaged fighter that looked like a small jet fighter with four wings in "X" position. "Need help fixing her up?"

"Yeah," Reuben said as he felt the laser burns on the armor plating of his ship.

Angel threw him some tools and boarded her ship. "See ya around." The pink craft launched into space and vanished as a star twinkled.

Reuben sighed. "Women… who understands them." He began fix up his ship. Boarding the ship, he brought it back to life and launched to space…

**Turo**

**Galactic Council HQ**

**Grand Councilwoman's Office**

"It seems project Alpha as been destroyed," An anthropomorphic rooster said with anger. "We'll have to cancel Project Alpha and the rest."

"I feel your anger Senator D'erek." The Grand Councilwoman said as she closed the folder. "The Federation has invested a lot of credits into this project, only for it to fail…I am afraid that the Federation's end is nearing."

"No!" D'erek said. "The Federation is nearly beginning and soon will expand to the unruly sectors of the galaxy and soon there will democracy and peace." Making a feathery fist, he looked at the stars. "Everything for the Federation."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 2**

**A Dark Horizon**

_After the Alpha Incident, the Galactic Federation was plagued with trouble and threats of separation. Already has several worlds broken up and founded the Milky Way Confederacy or the M.W.C. Amongst the worlds of the Confederacy was Gantu's homeworld which provided his services as Commodore of the Confederate Navy. Now two governments in the galaxy struggled for survival, the Galactic Federation was breaking in peaces. More pressures and fractures came about as the two governments signed the Galactica Treaty in which the two will recognize and respect each other._

_Still bitter over the loss of the several important worlds, Senator D'erek devised a plan to bring the worlds back to Federation control back with military force, but he was unaware that a mysterious organization was about to meddle in his plans. Enter Experiment 819: Vic._

**Egyptian Restaurant**

**Kokaua Town**

Stitch was looking at the female Egyptian Experiment belly dance in the stage as he ate. Angel was gone and there was no way she was coming back. He wondered what he did to deserve such a heartbreaking punishment. She was gone now, he failed at pleasing her every desire and now he was alone. Coming to the Egyptian restaurant made him feel safe, watching the hypnotic movements of the belly and hips move while soft sounds of the _oud_ while another female experiment sang in Egyptian Arabic.

Angel was gone so was her belly dancing. But the restaurant reminded him of those lovely days of belly dancing and the pleasures of love deep down from the heart. As the belly dancing female heard the sounds increase, she immediately moved and kept her belly dancing to match the level of the music. Stitch imagined the female Egyptian Experiment as Angel, dancing for him.

In another table, a brown experiment was silently purring as he saw the female experiment. He had soft brown fur, and retractable spines and antennae but his antennae were out while his spines retracted. The experiment was a Leroy-Class Experiment.

His name was Vic and was an agent working for a unknown organization. Vic was the kind of spy who did the jobs correctly. His eye sight was horrible due to his creator having a miscalculation, to correct this; the creator made special eyeglasses to correct his vision and added several features like night vision, x-ray imaging, and infrared. "I just hope she's a Coptic Catholic," Vic said. Something rang up and Vic took out his satellite phone.

"I am sorry to interrupt your lunch in the Egyptian restaurant," Asnavee said as she swiveled to face the screen. "We have a situation, Senator D'erek is hatching up a plan and I want you to investigate what he is planning."

"I will," Vic sighed as he paid his check and left.

"The troopship will await you at Carmen's house, be there on time." The screen went black.

Picking up the pace, Vic climbed into Carmen's backyard. A ladder came from above and Vic climbed it. The ship entered hyperspace and vanished into the darkness of space.

A screen came out with Asnavee's image. "Punctual, I like that." Vic responded with a eye roll and Asnavee typed something, then her image was gone replaced by a map. "The Galactic Federation is preparing a new weapon that they plan to use against the Confederacy, make sure that it's out of commission."

"I will," Vic grabbed his pistol and inserted a magazine into it. Grabbing a XM8 rifle, he loaded a fresh magazine and looked at the map. "I can see the Federation has spent some money into this weapon, but what is it?"

"I cannot say," Asnavee said. "But I want you to investigate and destroy it." The screen became black.

"Asnavee," Vic said. "The Scots only cares for things or persons she can manipulate to her own ends." He sighed as he got ready for the mission and prepared for the horrors that awaited him inside Omicron Turo.

The ship exited hyperspace and headed towards a blue-and-green world: Omicron Turo

Omicron Turo was one of the Turo Sisters that give the system its name. It was classed as a 'Super-Earth' type of planet because its conditions were suitable to sustain life. The planet had a few cities and towns since it was mostly tropical in climate. Lush vegetation, wildlife and the ruins of a mysterious civilization that vanished from the phase of the galaxy.

_Agent Log 80345_

_I have received my assignment from the Scottish terrier called Asnavee. My orders are to infiltrate and destroy a secret weapon that the Galactic Federation has invested into. They plan to use it and test it out against the newly formed Confederacy and threaten the Pax Galactica settled by the treaty._

Vic climbed down the ladder and landed in a pad were he pulled out his pistol.

A guard turned to find the intruder and aimed his machine pistol at Vic. "We have an aughh…"

Vic quickly unleashed a few lead rounds into the red-hued raptor and grabbed the grenade he dropped. Stuffing it away, the brown experiment looked at his surroundings and kept going. The brown dirt and stones bothered his feet but ignored the pain. Reaching what seemed a ruined temple, he saw the gates open as a truck was about entering. Sneaking below, Vic made his entrance into the base.

**Somewhere in the Temple**

Chopsuey heard the noises of the machine adjust the prototype power armor that was being tested. "How do you feel?" The Grand Councilwoman asked as the visor began to glow a light blue.

"I feel alive," Chopsuey said as he grabbed the experimental rifle and loaded its 200 bullet magazine.

"Then the latest tests with armored and flying targets have been a success." Senator D'erek came in. The rooster was wearing a leather coat with the Galactic Federation insignia on golden angel wings. He gave the armored figure a look and did a grin.

The door hissed open, Grand Admiral Greer Hamsterviel came with an angry face. "I have waited too much for the armors to be used in combat situations, I have bided my time and funds on this stupid project, where are the results?"

"Calm yourself Grand Admiral," The Grand Councilwoman gave the rodent a stern look. "We have to yet test it out against a living target."

Greer made a fist of anger. "Test? Test? TEST!?" Then he felt all these hormones and emotions make his blood move slowly. "I have waited nearly 30 years to see this armor to be ready. I have waited 30 years to see these lizards become true marines rather than being cannon fodder and easy targets for everyone who packs a gun. And here you are telling me you need more tests! 30 BLOODY YEARS OF TESTING AND YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU NEED MORE TESTS!!!"

"Come to reason Grand Admiral," The head of the Federation said. "We cannot directly assume that this armor is yet to be used by our troops."

Greer was pointing an accusing finger at the Grand Councilwoman. "You! Because of you, this galaxy is breaking apart, because of you letting that idiot of Jumba live and his creations this created the chain reaction." Then he pointed at Chopsuey with angry eyes. "You monster are the creations of the sick minds, as if ordering assassinations on Jumba's only son and those who followed his example were enough but no!"

"You, ma'am let these creatures live! You let them to roam free! Why? Because some little human girl convinced you!"

"The human girl will be no problem," D'erek said as gave an evil face. "I will have her killed by next month."

The Grand Councilwoman looked at the rooster with a worried look. "Are you suggesting we kill her?"

"She is a threat," D'erek said. "She has 624 experiments on her command and can turn other experiments to her cause. She is a political as well as an economic threat; we cannot allow her to live. What if she one day knows of our flaws and decides to exploit them and then conquers us with one fell swoop? What I am doing here is protecting our weak government."

"Senator, the Federation cannot authorize the death of an individual based on paranoia." The Grand Councilwoman said. "It is against our very laws to do such."

D'erek grew angrier by the moment and looked at Chopsuey. "The tests will continue, until we find a worthy opponent for Chopsuey here, we will conclude the tests and begin the mass modernization of our military."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Greer said as began to calm down.

"We are modern government with a modern military," D'erek pointed out. "The Confederacy has new ships and weapons, _modern_ weapons that put ours _behind_ by millennia. It's time for the Federation to be reborn."

"Unless I authorize the modernization of our forces, the tests will continue." The Grand Councilwoman said as she looked at the armored creature.

Behind that visor, Chopsuey was ready for whatever came to him.

The alarms began to wail around the base. A troop came in and saluted and presented the political figures with a holo of the intruder.

"Who is that experiment?" The Grand Councilwoman asked.

"Ah, it seems we have a stroke of luck," The rooster said as he made a grin. "We have an intruder and a live subject to pit Chopsuey against." Looking at the armored figure, he gave a sinister laugh. "Now go Chopsuey, it is time to for the hunt."

Chopsuey grabbed the high-tech rifle and left the room. He felt invincible in this armor, and with his new toy he would enjoy this battle. After he was done with this intruder, he would find Stitch, kill him, skin him, and prove to Jumba he is superior to all the experiments he made. _Stitch, when I find you, I'll make you wish you were never created by Jumba. I will make your death a painful one and I will prove that I Experiment 6-2-1 am superior to you, to that fatass of 6-2-5, and that sissy of 6-2-4._

As Vic rushed across the inner sanctum of the temple, a burst of automatic fire impacted the floor. The brown experiment raised his silenced pistol and then looked at the armored figure with a modern rifle.

Activating the scan feature, Chopsuey scanned Vic, his weapons, his physical conditions, everything. With a grin, he knew what to do.

"So you're the secret of Omicron Turo?" Vic said as he aimed. "A modern exoskeleton… interesting, this shall prove to be fascinating combat."

"It will be," Chopsuey said as he raised the rifle.

"Chopsuey the Southern Californian," Vic said as he walked around the figure. "Long time no see in 10 years… what have you been up too? Consuming the white poison? Drugging your brain with that heavy metal and punk rock?" The brown experiment laughed. "Here we have el hombre macho con los huevos mas grandes de todos. Es una lastima que el muy macho se oculta como un marica en una armadura en vez de pelear como hombre."

"Shut up you bean-eating brownie," Chopsuey said.

"Tsk tsk tsk," Vic said as he took a last walk around Chopsuey. "Not all Mexicans, my adoptive people and the rest of us Latinos eat beans as the stereotype says." Vic then stood in front of the merc with the armor. "You have much to learn about the proud and colorful Mexican and Latin American cultures, you have much too see and learn."

"Shut up before I turn you into menudo beaner."Chopsuey growled.

Vic made a frown. "Excuse me!!!" Vic then got ready. "You will not call my adoptive nationality such a term that offends us. I am American like you, San Diegan but my people and my Mother Country will not be insulted by those who think that are superior to us." Vic then felt ready. "Mister Chopsuey, prepare to become a _taco de carne asada_."

"Bring it on beaner." Chopsuey said as he fired his rifle towards Vic.

Vic moved out of the way of the blue tracer rounds and fired his pistol. The armor was taking little damage while Chopsuey kept focusing on the kill. Climbing on the walls, several shots missed and the brown experiment quickly took out his assault rifle and began to fire the custom bullets made for it. Several sparks flew around the area.

Chopsuey felt something hit his body. Grunting in pain, he raised his rifle and fired again until the clip was completely empty of ammo. Taking this as a chance, Vic landed at the correct distance and began to blast the armor out. "You…won't…. win!"

"I found your weakness Chops, enjoy your misery." Vic kept blasting and then reloaded again quickly.

The armor was being torn to pieces as the bullets kept on flying and flying. One flew towards the visor, destroying it completely. "I hope you're happy now," Chopsuey said as he reloaded and aimed but there was something wrong. _It's jammed._

Vic grinned as he added a grenade launcher on his modified XM8 rifle and smiled. "I am sorry Chopsuey, but the time has come to put an end to this research project." Taking out what seemed a blue grenade he got ready.

Chopsuey's eyes widened as he read the small print of the explosive. _High-explosive Armor Breaching Shell!!! CRUD CRUD CRUD!!_

"El final a llegado." Vic aimed and pulled the trigger on the rifle.

The blue projectiles flew towards Chopsuey. There was a blue fireball that engulfed the experiment as he screamed in pain. The explosion destroyed most of the armor. With a final moan, Chopsuey went down with his rifle in hand. Across the area, blue fires were around the place.

"DAMN IT!!!" Greer said with anger. "The test against a live combatant has failed."

"There are flaws to be improved." D'erek said as he moved away from the screen.

The Grand Councilwoman decided that Chopsuey was incompetent for this task, so she will end her contract with him.

"Before his contract is terminated," D'erek said as he walked away. "I want you to heal him and extract a DNA sample."

Both the rodent and the xeno looked at each other then looked at the walking rooster.

Vic managed to escape from the temple/base and boarded his troopship and exited the planet.

As the ship entered hyperspace, Asnavee came from the screen. "Have you destroyed the weapon?"

"I have," Vic said as he placed his rifle in his lap.

"Excellent, I like your style Vic." Asnavee said as she smiled. "I have been thinking of giving you another assignment."

Vic's ears twitched. "Oh I am sorry Asnavee," He sighed as he got ready to say what he need to speak. "I'm quitting this game of military espionage."

Asnavee placed her fingers together. "Vic, quitting now will have consequences for our organization."

"Our organization?" Vic said. "I don't see my name in 'our' organization. But I had ten years serving you in this crazy world you Scottish gun. I had enough of risking my rear for your bloody interests. Why don't you hire Chopsuey and ask him to do your work, because this noble Mexican had enough of getting shot at."

"Very well," Asnavee said as she spun her chair, Vic seeing behind the chair and frowned. "I will send your last paycheck and then we are even."

"Good to hear," Vic said as the screen went black.

**Asnavee's Secret Office**

**Galactic Armada HQ**

Asnavee typed Angel's comm code. The holographic screens showed Angel. Asnavee swiveled her chair and removed her sunglasses. "I have a new mission for you Angel," Asnavee said as she did a mental smile. "We are having some problems; it seems in a few months the rooster will order Lilo's death. I want you to keep her alive."

"Huh? Why?" Angel asked with doubt.

"She is important to our organization." Asnavee said._ And the key that will mark the end of the Federation._ "See to it that she lives along with her family."

The screens vanished and Asnavee looked at the picture of her booji boo wearing the Clan McArthur kilt and smiled.

_Author's Notes: And now some extras for you to reward you for reading the story_

_**Vic's Profile**_

_Name: Vic_

_Experiment Number: 819_

_Religion: Roman Catholic_

_Adoptive Nationality: Mexican_

_Vic is an experiment that has stopped working for Asnavee's mysterious organization but is quite talented with any weapon he gets his hands on. He is very understanding, compassionate and noble that makes him different from the rest of the experiments. Vic seeks to have the most wealth so that he can live a tranquil life. His booji boo is an Egyptian Experiment who works at the local Egyptian restaurant in Kokaua, though his love life is unknown to most. He likes Egyptian food and enjoys watching belly dancers._

_Name: Asnavee_

_Experiment Number: 645_

_Religion: Roman Catholic_

_Adoptive Nationality: Scottish_

_Asnavee is one of the Federation's most respected persons as she runs the Armada's Intelligence Department, unknown to most, she is secretly rebelling against the Federation as part of her mysterious agenda. She is strong and fit like a Marine and possesses the wit and skill of a Naval Officer, and her deadly arsenal composed of custom weaponry says so. A believer of the Roman Catholic faith, she is one of the few Scots who are among the faithful to the Church. _

_Her physical appearance is that of Angel only she has white fur (She is not albino) a black anchor insignia in her chest instead of a white feathery "V" most Angel-class Experiments have, and normal black eyes like most experiments have. _

_Red Star_

_Asnavee's mysterious organization that conducts mysterious operations, no one in the Federation knows it exists save for Asnavee's agents._

_Agents of Red Star:_

_Angel: Active_

_Vic: Quitted after Omicron Turo Mission_

_Reuben: Is being recruited._

**And that's all people, have a good read.**

**Vic: Adios, and don't forget to read and review. ^___^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 3**

**The Great Supply Train**

_Senator D'erek was growing in political influence and so was his powers at the government he represented, the Avian System, were anthropomorphic birds lived. The Senator was in a key world in the Federation in a train heading for a top secret base somewhere below the equator of the planet to deliver some prototype fighters and tools of war. _

_Little did he know that I sent Angel to bring an end to his plans. How inconvenient for him, there was someone out to get him and make him pay for the trouble he is causing to the Galaxy._

**Taurus VI**

**1900 Hours **

The train began its departure from the outpost for the long trip for the base that awaited him. The metallic wheels began to move and the sounds of the horn blew away, signaling its march across the planet. 500 cars carrying troops, weapons, ships, several prototypes, and the Senator and the Grand Admiral on board the moving train.

From a box hidden in the 500th car, a cargo car to be exact, a pink female experiment came out. Angel then looked at her surrounding as she placed her Wesker SMG in her hands. Angel was a proud Lebanese, having the Melkite Greek Catholic Church as her faith. She was praying to make sure that God blessed her and gave her the good luck she needed to complete this mission. Adding a new clip to the Thompson/MP40 crossbreed SMG named the Wesker; she cocked it and took her leave.

The automatic door opened as the sensors felt her presence. Her PDA began to chirp. Turning it on, she found the cold image of Asnavee looking at her. "So you have finally boarded the train I see."

Angel rolled her eyes as she showed the surroundings to the Scottish female and then back to the session.

Asnavee placed her paws together. "Angel, I will download your mission objectives, you will do whatever it takes to complete this assignment but time is not a luxury we have. In just three days the train will reach its destination along with the cargo."

"What's so special about the cargo anyways?" Angel wanted to know. Asnavee typed something and the screen became a slide show of several prototypes of battle droids, fighters, weapons, and much more. "So you want me to destroy them?"

"Exactly," Asnavee said with a wolfish face. "Whatever happens it's of our best interest if you are not captured, the Federation is aware that there is a traitor among them that is doing these clandestine operations against them. Though the Confederacy is being blamed for the conduct, we are running the show around here." Then she typed something and Chop's image came on the screen. "Our friend Chopsuey the Southern Californian has been reported to be hanging out in this train on behalf of the Senator."

"I thought Chopsuey had a contract with the Grand Councilwoman." Angel recalled the knowledge from the Vic Report from 5 years ago (A/N: The Omicron Mission took 5 years after the events of the Saga), why is he still working for the Federation?"

"It seems our punk friend cannot be killed easily." Asnavee said. "But if you see him, make sure you eliminate him, no one must know of our secret operations here."

"Got it." Angel said as the screen turned black. "Asnavee… she only cares for people and things she can recruit to do her tasks… apparently I'm still useful to her, but when I am no longer any use to her, that'll be the day I'll be disposed off." Angel gave herself a wolfish smile. "But we'll see who gets disposed off first."

The door opened and several troops were relaxing. When Angel stepped in, her weapon fired long bursts and then there was silence. One troop grunted as he tried to reach for the alarm but a well placed shot managed to end the soldier's misery. "Sorry gentlemen, but I don't like it when men play rough."

**Luxury Train Car**

Chopsuey was bored, hearing on the Senator's speech about military modernization and what not. He heard his stomach growl and took out some beef jerky and ate it all in one munch. The Grand Admiral was unpleased with the current results from the test from 5 years ago. "But, we have fixed the flaws of the armor." D'erek mentioned the topic to both Greer and Chopsuey.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Greer said as he began cleaning his pistol. "So when is the armor ready to be used in full combat?"

"There is a rebellion sprouting out in Jookiba's homeworld, the rebel government claims independence and cut off all diplomatic channels around the world. It'll be the first time used in combat."

"Combat shombat," Chopsuey said as he was playing with his custom combat knife. He licked the blade, small drops of blood fell to the carpeting and the rooster gave the mercenary a cold look. "What I care is that I have my pay."

"Patience is a virtue Chopsuey," D'erek said as he sighed.

A troop entered and saluted the Grand Admiral. "Sir, we have an intruder in the train,"

"Describe the intruder." Chopsuey commanded.

"Female experiment, pink, wielding a Wesker." The soldier said.

Chopsuey's mind rang as he remembered. "Angel."

The rodent and the rooster looked at him. "You know her?"

"She's the girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend of Six-Two-Six…" Chopsuey made a fist and smiled. "This should be interesting, if I can kill his former love, then I am ready to face Stitch once and for all."

"No you will not kill her," D'erek said firmly. "I want her alive."

"What use do you have for her?" Chopsuey exclaimed. "She is worth nothing; she is as miserable as a bug and deserves to be killed."

"She is working for someone and we need her alive for interrogation." The Grand Admiral said. "If I guess correctly, she may be working for the traitor among our ranks."

"You can find the traitor later; I have a score to settle." Chopsuey said. "I want to see her blood spill to the floor and savor the movement. I can imagine Stitch all weakened and then his end will come…" He licked his lips and then pretended to hold the chalice with wine. "A toast to the superior being with the chalice holding the superior wine, the wine of the victor."

"You will bring her alive and you will-Aaaaagghh!" Greer turned to find D'erek aiming his pistol at the rodent. "YOU SON OF A BIATCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!!!?"

"Chopsuey, mind doing me the honors of giving the Admiral a…discharging death?"

"Gladly," Chopsuey screwed the silencer to his pistol and gave the rodent a shot in the head.

The rodent only touched his forehead to see the blood flow. With one last sound of life, he fell to the floor and then the pool of blood began to taint the carpeting.

"We have so much to do," D'erek said as he placed his pistol away. "Go get the girl and _kill her_."

"What about the Admiral?" Chopsuey was about to leave, but his curiosity bothered him.

"Do not worry about the Grand Admiral," D'erek gave a cruel smile.

Chopsuey took his leave.

**Somewhere in the Train**

The train blew its horns; Angel saw a train car with a silver and red door. _This is it._ Opening the door she found what seemed a prototype tank. It had four massive wheels, long cannon, several chain guns in the front, and three tail chain guns followed by several rocket pods. "This is going to require heavy firepower to destroy… I need to find a way to destroy it." A stroke of luck came and Angel found what seemed a tripod mounted blaster. "Ah, now I can destroy it."

Setting the power setting on the weapon, she took aim and pulled the trigger on the weapon. A comet of plasma exploded on the tank, damaging its armor plating while small fires started in the tank. The hatches opened a soldier came out with his TMP in hand. "We have an intruder!"

"Perhaps not!" Angel replied with another blast that covered the tank in blue flames. The final blast started the chain reaction.

Angel began to run towards the exit as flames began to cover the whole car. Covering her eyes quickly, the massive explosion created a massive fireball and detached several cars that were set in flames.

Chopsuey felt the train shake. "Angel, I hope you survive long enough to have our bloody encounter." He looked outside and realized the distance and decided to sleep and begin early in the morning. It was getting late and he needed his doze of sleep. Opening the door to his left, he entered a room and closed his eyes.

Angel managed to hack into a private room and placed her gun under her pillow. Removing her suit, she made herself comfortable and closed her eyes.

_Start Dream Sequence_

"_I'm sorry booji boo," Angel said. "I think we can't go further in our relationship."_

_Stitch's eyes were filling with tears. "Please booji boo don't leave me I can change, please don't leave me here alone, I promise I can change. We'll be together for all eternity, please don't leave…" He began to sob._

"_It's not you," Angel assured a tear-filled Stitch. "It's just that… nothing exciting ever happens around here anymore."Angel took Stitch's paws and held them tightly. _

"_Please don't leave me," Stitch's tears were soaking the ground and her paws._

_Angel finally separated her paws from Stitch and walked away to the dropship that was waiting for her. The hatch closed as she came in. The blue flames from the jets made the ship hover. Stitch was tear-stricken and heartbroken, chasing the ship the as it was flying away into the blue skies. Stitch stopped as the ship was out of his sight. "Angel…"_

_End Dream Sequence_

Angel woke up and looked at the clock… it was midnight. It was a fact: She was still smitten to Stitch. She loved him down deep from the heart and his absence made her feel alone. She sighed as she took out her heart shaped locket and opened it, seeing the picture of herself with Stitch in Venice. They promised to be with each other no matter what happened. _ And I broke that promise… Please Stitch, forgive me for breaking for breaking your heart._

Angel sobbed herself to sleep.

The PDA was chirping. Angel woke up and clicked, revealing Asnavee in her chair. "We were worried about you Angel," Asnavee said as she placed her paws together. "We have some good news for you that facilitated your work right now."

"Huh?" Angel rubbed her eyes.

"A mercenary working for the Confederate Navy was sent ahead of you to destroy the train." Asnavee said with a wolfish voice. "There are good news and bad news that you must hear."

"What are the bad news?" Angel asked.

"The bad news is that this train is heading at high speeds towards the base, the braking system has been disabled."

"What!!!?"

"The train is on a collision course with the secret base," The PDA's screen changed to show a map of the moving train. "You have an hour to escape the train before it explodes and sending you to heaven."

"The good news is that there is a fighter left in the 350th car, if you can reach it in time you might be able to escape before the grand finale."

"If I only knew of this." Angel said as she got ready to leave. She sighed and then reloaded her gun. "Asnavee you little…"

"No time for rebuking and revenge schemes." Asnavee spoke. "Get out of that kamikaze train alive."

Angel came out and found several troops aiming their rifles at her. The laser sights illuminated her body and then there was blasterfire all over the place. "Had enough?" A troop asked. Unpinning a stick grenade, he screamed as he hurled it. Realizing that there was little time left, she grabbed it and quickly threw the grenade back

BOOOOM!

"Uhh…" One of the troops said as he reached out for the light and died. Angel began to rushed to the door and found several troops kneeling.

Angel pulled the trigger quickly, several bullets flew and the guards screamed as the projectiles breached their soft bodies. One soldier rushed and grabbed the pink experiment. Breaking free, Angel took out a _saif _and swung the curved blade at the soldier. Angel sheathed her blade and kept moving on.

"Angel," Asnavee called. "D'erek's on the car ahead of you, make short work of him."

Angel nodded and rushed to the next car. She entered as the door opened.

Looking at the empty car, she turned to the sides and found nothing. A shot came from above and Angel did a back flip. Growling, she looked up to find a rooster with a customized TMP; stock, laser sight, suppressor and short range scope on his hand. "Nice moves you got there," D'erek said with respecting tone. "And I thought I was the only one with that kind of training."

"D'erek." Angel growled.

"Senator Aghafios D'erek," The rooster introduced himself with a bow. "I represent the glorious Avianos Empire in the Galactic Council for 230 years."

"Heh, shouldn't you be retired by now old man?" Angel said with chuckle.

"Did you just say 'old man' Miss Angel?" D'erek said with disbelief. "It might come as a surprise, but I am still a young adult in my homeworld. My people can live for nearly 900 years, a gift that we were granted since the Creation."

"Tch, thanks for the fact old bird," Angel said as she aimed the gun at him. "Now if you excuse me I have a ship to catch."

"Insolent fool," D'erek said as he aimed his weapon. "Did you really think that this train was the only one with these prototypes? Unbeknownst to whoever you work for, there is still another train with the second and final batch of prototypes heading for the base."

"What?" Angel said in shock.

"Did you believe that this was the only cargo of prototypes headed to the base?" D'erek laughed as he was ready to fight. "Oh the irony, the bitter taste of irony."

"I think you talk too much," Angel said as she was taking her leave. "Too much theatre, not enough action from your part."

"You may be right," D'erek opened fire and Angel quickly avoided the bullets meant for her. Rolling away to a safe position, Angel fired towards the rooster and missed. D'erek then began to rush towards Angel, but impacted the wall with a crash. "I applaud your moves Miss Angel."

Angel didn't have time to take the compliments and began to fire at the bird. Several bullets impacted the body but no blood came out. "What the?"

"Nanobot Vest," D'erek said as he opened his coat to reveal the vest he was wearing. Angel examined the coat and within those fibers, millions of microscopic machines were trapping the bullets before they bored deep enough to cause damage. "A pinnacle in Federation technology, we spent quite some funds to develop these vests."

"Fancy vests and nanobots cannot save you from a good cooking you little chicken," Angel said as threw her weapon away and grinned. "Come on and get me, I'm not afraid of you. Why don't you finish this once and for all."

D'erek cracked his neck. "Gladly."

_Just how I expected to work._ Angel said to herself as the rooster rushed to her and grabbed her by the neck. The feathery hands were squeezing her with rage. She was struggling to grab the hilt of the sword. She was running out of air quickly… just… a bit… more.

"Prepare for your death Miss Angel," D'erek said as he was about to finish the battle.

Angel quickly drew her sword and quickly swung it at the Senator. Blood was coming out of the cut and the rooster released the pink experiment from his grasp. Angel quickly destroyed the controls that magnetically attached the cars to one another and saw the Senator shrink away in the horizon. With a relived sight she proceeded to her escape.

As she arrived to the 350th car, she found a fighter sitting there. "There's my only escape."

Three blue shots impacted the fighter. Angel looked ahead and saw Chopsuey with two custom blaster pistols on his paws. "Wow look at this, we have a Middle Eastern beauty here." Chopsuey licked his lips and lowered his guns. "Yeah baby, I hit the jackpot and today is my lucky day." He laughed a bit. "How about you and me this Saturday night with a lot of passion."

Angel only made a growl.

"Ah come on baby, where's the love?" Chopsuey said. "Come on baby, you know you want this fine, lusty body of mine." He pretended to flex muscles and raises his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"I'm sorry," Angel said as she aimed her custom pistol at the green mercenary. "But you're not my type of guy, you're just a sick mercenary with too much anger and free time and my answer is no."

Chopsuey's left eye twitched. "I take 'no' as the wrong answer Angel." He raised his pistols. "I will get my night of passion once I am done with you."He fired his pistols rapidly, the blaster bolts flew at random directions. As the guns gave the empty click, he looked around and found his prize out of his sight. "I wonder where the hot Lebanese siren went to; I wanted to show her how passionate I am."

Angel brandished out her sword and quietly made her move. As she got closer to Chopsuey, she gave a slash to the back. Blood flew out and then Chopsuey turned around. "There you are," He quickly grabbed Angel and then threw her to the wall.

Angel impacted the wall and moaned.

Chopsuey licked his lips as he let desire get the best of him. "Don't worry Angel," he said as licked his lips, followed by light drooling. "I'll make it quick so that you don't have to scream or suffer because of me, I promise I'll be gentle with you." He approached the pink experiment, thinking of what he was ready to enjoy.

Angel got ready. With a quick movement, the curved blade was pushed into the mercenary's stomach. Screaming with pain and suffering, Chopsuey couldn't help feel this sharp pain inside his digestive system. Angel quickly pulled her sword out and placed it in the silver scabbard.

Chopsuey was giving slow steps. His face changed from anger and lust to a peaceful state. His anger, his lust, all those sins he did and he arrepented on his last seconds of life. With a moan he went down in physical form, while his spirit ascended into Purgatory.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," Angel said as she felt pity for the green mercenary who was now in a place, a place were he will be punished for sometime before St. Peter allows him to enter Heaven.

Boarding the fighter, the roof automatically opened. The sounds of the jets were heard and then there was the _whoosh_ sound of the engines. Angel piloted her fighter and jumped to hyperspace…

_With the destruction of valuable prototypes, the hopes of modernizing the Galactic Armada was delayed by only a few months. With the death of Grand Admiral Greer Hamsterviel on that day, the military might of the Galactic Federation was now in weakened. With the head cut off from the rest of the body, the Federation was exposed to enemy attacks from all sides. _

_The Grand Councilwoman was watching how the galaxy was erupting into chaos and disorder. The end was getting closer, more worlds started to join the Confederacy and the Federation was decomposing from the inside. Political corruption swept the streets of Galactic City while paranoia, fear, threats, and insurgencies rising across every Federation-aligned world were growing._

_The final crack occurred when Reuben found out about the militaristic plans of the Federation. There was no way of telling of the awesome and yet imperialistic goals of the Federation. That day, Reuben's world changed forever in the Beta Royale Indicident…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 4**

**Beta Royale Incident Part I**

_Though the Federation's statement was "to establish and spread democracy in the Galaxy" no one knew that under this bright statement lied the ambition of most Imperialistic worlds that used the Federation to get new deals and territories. There were worlds that were not members of this government and had rare and valuable resources…something they wanted the most._

_Turo was a world on the thumb of the Federation, the capital city was located in the center of the world, where the action and politics take place. It was also here that Bonnie was sentenced to death on the military base on Beta Royale._

_Unbeknownst to the unsuspecting Armada, the high-ranking officers loaded the prison transport with their latest batch of secret experiments to obtain battle data against real live targets. The Federation seeded chaos into one of their own ships; ignoring the death of young officers for their Imperialistic goals…this is the story of Reuben, a Master Chief Petty Officer and Captain Bonnie of the Bonnie Pirates…_

_**-Asnavee **_

Reuben looked around the area and saw that the whole ship was dark. "Hello? This is Master Chief Petty Officer Reuben, anyone home?" There was no answer. _What happened here? Did everyone just die off or what? _He found a strange worm-like creature and poked it with the pistol. Something behind him made him trip and dropped the pistol.

A veloci-raptor creature with three spines coming out of its back looked at Reuben and saw it as a potential food source. Reuben crawled backwards, trying to reach for his pistol. As the lizard got close to him, he closed his eyes as the final attack was about to come.

There was nothing, only the sounds of a kick. Reuben opened his eyes to find Bonnie holding a small pistol. Reuben's eyes flashed as he remembered the file he saw hours ago before the mission. "You're the escaped pirate, Bonnie."

Bonnie's ears twitched as she heard those words. "Could yous put this whole arresting me thing behind, we gots bigger problems now."

Reuben got behind Bonnie's back and began to aim at the door he was facing. As they opened, several black-clad raptors Leroys began to come out. The pistols fired, pumping steel projectiles into the Leroys. The armored experiments screamed as they were placed out of their misery. "Quick, grab one of their rifles and ammo," Reuben ordered as he picked one and spare magazines. Bonnie did the same and followed Reuben.

"So what happened here?" Reuben asked as he inserted the flashlight under the rifles barrel.

"We gots attacked by those things and the Leroys on the way to the Beta Royale, the guards were killed and I escaped."

"So you thought you could escape? Well not on my watch sister." Reuben said as he scanned the sides for any surprises.

"I just saved your furry fat rear and you still want to arrest me?" Bonnie talked back. "So much for my knight in shining armor who came to save me in my hour of distress but guess it was the lady who saved the Knight from distress, so basically your butt is mine."

Reuben rolled his eyes and walked slowly. "Watch your step princess, there might be some short circuits 'round here."

Bonnie growled. "Don't you call me princess you walking bucket of fat."

"Well, at least I am not dating a clumsy fat whale with a Swiss army knife on his right hand and is stupid."

Bonnie began to tear up and stopped. Reuben turned around to find Bonnie shed a tear then her face turned from sad to angry. "Don't you ever talk about Clyde ever again! You never ever remind me of that clumsy good for nothing of a criminal."

"OK OK geez, what's the matter with ya anyways?" Reuben continued to walk. _Women, who understands them anyways?_ Entering on a prison cell, he found a guard being eaten by the raptors. The raptors smelled the fresh, living meat and began to rush toward Reuben. The rifle blazed as the projectiles ripped the lizards to shreds. Bonnie walked over to the area and felt sick.

Checking the guard for something of value, he found something; a keycard with a special code in it that will allow them access to the engine station.

"I got us access to the engine room," Reuben said as he placed the card away. "Do you know the way?"

Bonnie smiled. "Follow me."

After 20 minutes of chasing the green pirate across the prison levels, the main elevator was disabled. "Dang it."

"What?" Reuben asked.

"The elevator I took to get here is out; we'll have to find another route."

"There they are!" A Leroy came out and aimed its rifle.

"What the heck are those things?" Reuben asked.

"Leroy Marines as I heard." Bonnie said as she aimed at the armored experiment from a long time ago.

"Since when the Federation has been using Leroys as soldiers?" Reuben said.

"They started to use the Leroys as soldiers a few months ago; I heard they needed to test them against living opponents."

"Crap, this got worse," Reuben said.

The Leroy began to open fire, bullets flew everywhere but the two experiments managed to dodge the incoming projectiles. With a cackle, the armored experiment kept on firing until his gun went dry.

"Now!"

Reuben and Bonnie placed the Leroy down.

There was weapon's fire from afar. There was no time to fight back so they dived through a door. The two experiments looked at their surroundings and found spiral stairs with what seemed a black abyss. "You go first," Bonnie said.

"What? No ladies first this time?" Reuben joked as he went down the stairs.

"Don't worry; I'll watch your rear from my end." Bonnie replied back. She couldn't help looking at Reuben's 'generous' posterior. _Wish I could get a piece of that action._ She couldn't help it; she had a thing for big, juicy men. She licked her lips out of lust, letting desire nearly getting a hold on her reason.

"Sorry to interrupt your little lusty fantasy," Reuben interjected. "But I am a practicing Roman Catholic and I don't give generous gifts to lusty girls."

"Ah come on, you're gonna fall in love some time." Bonnie said with a lick of her lips.

"Can we get back to worrying about our survival and not our lusty fantasies?" Reuben asked as he felt uncomfortable around Bonnie. "We're in situation that borders life and death…"

"Sorry, can't help if I am attracted to ya…" Bonnie said as she kept on walking down.

Reuben looked up and down, he heard some noised from below and knew there was something waiting for them. Taking out a plasma grenade, he threw it and heard it bounce in the floor. A blue flash came out followed by roars and growls of animals. "What is going on in this ship, I feel like I'm in one of those games were this happens and we have to survive 'til the very end."

Bonnie kept on going down with Reuben, her stomach growled. She hasn't eaten for days, damn the Federation and its cruel policies, it was ironic that they assured that they treated their prisoners well but it was all a damn bloody lie. As the got to the end, Reuben scanned to find Angel-class Experiments with maroon fur. "What the heck are these things?"

There was violent banging from the upper door.

"No time to find out, run!" Bonnie ran towards the door and so did Reuben. As they reached it, Reuben extended his extra arms and placed a pile of waste to block the door from whatever was coming for them.

The two experiments entered the Mess Hall. It was properly lighted like if nothing happened to it. Sitting down, Reuben took out a sandwich and offered one to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled and began to devour it like some hungry animal.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy woman," Reuben said as he took out his own sandwich and took a bite out of it.

"I haven't…" Bonnie took a deep breath. "Eaten for 3 days straight."

"I thought the Federation was supposed to feed you." Reuben pointed out.

"The Galactic Federation is nothing but a bunch of lies and slander." Bonnie spoke as she took another bite and swallowed hard. "They don't care for the people, they only care for their bloody interests and with those corrupt Senators in the Galactic Council, and they are sealing their own end vewy quickly."

"That's what I been hearing out of most officers in the Armada," Reuben said. "Heck, when Gantu's homeworld seceded and joined the Confederacy, he left his post and now look at me; I'm stuck here with people who are lazy or corrupt, talk about a major script revision."

"And that Scottish girl of Asnavee, she's not helping the situation either, this government is falling apart and all she is doing is playing the game of chess. That little white girl is up to something but I don't know or care what she is doing, all I want is this nightmare to be over."

"I feel your pain Reuben." Bonnie finished her sandwich. "By the way," she changed the topic. "You have a booji boo?"

Reuben gave her a face. "What?"

"I asked if you have a booji boo." Bonnie repeated herself.

Reuben eyed her. "Are you trying to get back at him?"

"No no no, I'm just asking." Bonnie smiled

"If I were to start to date you and the Armada found out I'll be hanged from the gallows before I can start speaking."

"Why don't you quit and come with me?" Bonnie took Reuben's paw and felt the soft fur.

"I don't know what to say…" Reuben replied as he sighed. "I was taught to get rid of pirates by Gantu and…"

"You buddy got the wrong side of the story," Bonnie interjected as she gave Reuben a kiss on the cheek, making him blush. "If you could see a space pirate's life from their perspective, you'd be amazed.

"Oh wow…" Reuben was turning beet red from the kiss. "Uh I uh…."

Bonnie giggled. "You never expected a girl to kiss ya didn't ya?"

Reuben was remembering that time when Angel was in Gantu's ship all those years behind. "I was expecting hot cakes to fall for me, but she went for Stitch."

"Maybe there was no…reaction." Bonnie said.

Reuben smiled.

Then they took off to find a way to get out of the death trap called "prison transport". The whole hallway was alone, save for a few sparks and dead bodies. "Reuben look out!" Bonnie fired at the incoming velociraptors heading for them.

"Uh there's no end to these things." Reuben quickly pulled the trigger. Fast projectiles flew out and impacted the skulls of the wild creatures. One of them leaped towards towards Reuben but a quick shot from Bonnie quickly ended the threat.

Bonnie continued to blast anything that headed her way, more of the raptors were coming and kept on coming. One of them nearly scratched her green body but a quick burst placed the creature out of its misery. "I think that's all of them."

"You can never be sure," Reuben looked around the area and aimed at the air vents. The air above him felt warm. "Something is wrong here."

"What makes you think that?" Bonnie queried.

Reuben analyzed the situation. "We are close to the Engine Station of the ship, but the air in this area feels warm." He then inhaled and exhaled quickly, blue smoke coming out of his mouth. "This looks bad, the engines were somehow sabotaged."

"You saying the Feds sabotaged one of their own ships on purpose?" Bonnie exclaimed. "This is just what we needed; we're stuck on this death trap of a ship and never make it to safety. The only planet in this area is Beta Royale and there is no way I am going to that world."

"It's either we escape or we die here sister," Reuben said. "And I ain't staying here for the rest of my life so you better get a major script change, 'cause the two of us are getting outta here with our lives. Are you with me or not?"

The answer was obvious. "You bet your sweet butt I am with ya." Bonnie followed.

Reuben swiped the keycard and the door opened. The air had the sniff of animal feces, plasma, and the smoke of the destroyed engines. Examining the bodies of a Federation soldier, he looked at the body. _This one suffered friendly fire._

"Ugh, smells like the zoo." Bonnie commented.

Reuben checked the engines of the ship. "They did a pretty good job in damaging the ship alright," Checking the auxiliary engines, he banged the wall with a fist and cursed his luck. "The auxiliary engines are cut short, we can't fly this ship to Beta Royale… the only way we'll get out is if we get to the hangar."

Bonnie nodded.

But their escape won't be that easy.

Reuben looked at the small shuttle. "We'll need one jump and we'll be in Beta Royale in a few hours."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Bonnie said as she reloaded her rifle.

Reuben went to the main console and tried to open the door. The door only began to whine and make noises as it refused to open. "The power has been cut off."

Bonnie began to swear and then looked at Reuben. "What can we do?"

"There should be an emergency power supply above us." Reuben said as he looked at what seemed a room above them. He could see the console from the blastproof glass. "But to get there, one of us has to go and activate it."

"I'll go," Bonnie was ready.

"No," Reuben pulled her back. "Your survival is priority number 1, if I don't come back after the doors are open; I want you to leave me here."

"What are you nuts!?" Bonnie felt butterflies in her stomach. "I won't leave without you!"

Reuben didn't know what to do. Bonnie was falling in love with him, he was also falling for Bonnie. He couldn't help it but maybe after this was done, he'll quit and become a Space Pirate…but now, getting out was priority number one. Taking the steps of his choice, he looked back to see Bonnie so close, but yet far. _I'll be back for you caramel apple, just hold on._

As the door slided, several of the raptors came from the roof and landed on their feet. Reuben took a few steps back and fired. "Yeah, you want a piece of me? Come and get your 100% dose of heart attack." The raptors screamed as the muzzle kept on glowing. They were dead; Reuben looked at the ammo counter and reloaded just to be safe. As he advanced, the marooned-furred female experiments that he saw were devouring a soldier's dead body.

The females sniffed and sensed Reuben's aroma. Moving in all fours, they stared at Reuben and began to growl loudly. The pack leader got on her two paws and began to cuss out in Tantalog. Reuben frowned as he elevated the rifle to her body. The pack leader leapt and her claws were filled with blood.

Reuben's chest was drawing blood from the slices. "OK missy, time to punish you Brooklyn –style." He stood motionless and waited for the pack leader to do her move. The pack leader growled and grabbed on to Reuben, going for a bite. Taking out a _tanto_, Reuben pushed the blade in the hips and then gave the angry female a punch. "Ah come on ladies, I'm hardly breaking a sweat."

The pack only growled like hungry wolves. Reuben smiled and began to open fire on the females.

It was over in minutes.

Reuben panted out and felt weak. The pain was getting worse, he had several claw and bite marks on his body, save for his face. Blood was dripping out slowly. "I have to get out… Bonnie's… counting on me… heheheheh… can't let down a lovely lady like her…" Getting more air, he quickly pressed the magic button. Now he had to get out.

Bonnie saw the console light up. Pressing the button, the hangar doors opened up, unveiling the beauty of space. She smiled at one of the satellite galaxies and saw herself and Reuben sharing a kiss in that cluster of stars and cosmic dust that orbited the Milky Way Galaxy.

Reuben came using his rifle as a walking stick. "I am back…" He said as his chest began to ache.

"Whoa you took a beating…"Bonnie commented.

Reuben's view went black, the pain got the best out of him. His eyes were closed for now.

Bonnie pulled Reuben's sleeping body to the shuttle. Seconds later, the shuttle came to life as th blue flames from the plasma engines came to life.

Behind them was the ship… the ship which the Federation cursed to forever stay in the Royale System, condemned to give a message to the Galaxy: _Our Imperialist Ambition._


	5. Chapter 5

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 5**

**Beta Royale Incident Part II**

_Bonnie piloted the shuttle down into Beta Royale, a planet unknown to most of the galaxy. There, Reuben was recovering from his wounds from the previous battle in the prison transport. But the nightmare still continued, as if the two descended into Hades itself._

Snow was falling in the mountains below the equator of Beta Royale. The wind blew a sad tone as the white snow blurred the vision of the people. From afar, smoke stacks were seen sending the black clouds into the atmosphere while the Federation Troopers there patrolled with no end to the secrets that the installation guarded. A troop was shivering from the cold and cursed his luck to be stuck in guard duty. The guard sighed as he went on his patrolling duties while the AA guns kept moving to the sides, their long barrels pointing at the sky as a warning to intruders.

_Reuben sat in comfy pillows watching several female experiments belly dancing wearing colorful outfits. He smiled as he clapped, "Marvelous, marvelous," Sultan Reuben of Egypt said. "But now I grow bored of your belly dancing, feed me ranch dressing."_

_The female experiments giggled as they aimed a fire hose at Reuben's opened mouth. One of them pulled the crank and ranch dressing flew to his mouth. Reuben was enjoying the stuff until Bonnie, wearing a sky blue belly dance costume was calling him. "Reuben! Reuben! Reuben!"_

Reuben woke up from his Egyptian fantasy and looked around. Bonnie was asleep in the chair, snoring silently. Reuben smiled and groaned a bit, he looked at the bandages that covered the wounded areas in his body. The snow softly fell to the floor and Reuben decided to head back to sleep.

There a knock on the door. The yellow experiment woke up and headed to the door. A anthropomorphic snow tiger came in. "Thank goodness you came…"

Reuben gave him a confused look. "What's this all about?"

The snow tiger shed a tear. "My daughter… she's missing."

Reuben couldn't help feeling sorry for the old cat. "What happened? How did she end up missing?"

"Some military guys came out of nowhere and kidnapped her when she was hanging out with her friends," the old cat said. "She was taken to a facility somewhere in this region."

"Why didn't you call the Galactic Federation?" Reuben asked.

"I have," the tiger said. "But they have not responded and when I saw your shuttle land I thought my prayers were answered and that's why I am here… please, help me find out what happened to my daughter… I am so worried about her."

Reuben promised the aged feline that he will find his daughter. The cat bowed and then took his leave in the frosty morning. Approaching Bonnie, he shook her shoulder. "Bonnie, wake up."

Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly. "What's going on?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"We're going on a rescue mission." Reuben said as he got his pistol and the spare magazines.

"Rescue mission?" Bonnie said. "But your wounds… you haven't…"

Reuben placed his paw over Bonnie's mouth. "It's best for ya not to talk apple pie, someone who is very dear to his daughter is in danger and we have to find out what happened to her." Reloading the custom pistol, he pulled the slide and placed it in its holster. "We can't leave a father alone without his daughter so I am going to search for her."

"Let me come with ya," Bonnie said. "I got some scores to settle with them Feds."

"I am not sure if the Federation is involved in the series of events taking place here," Reuben said as he opened the door. "But whatever is going here, we'll expose it."

The shuttle took off for the skies and headed for the horizon.

**Beta Royale Installation**

Senator D'erek overlooked the facility and chuckled as his plans were ready. Putting his feathered fingers together, he looked at the main computer and scanned the results of the creation of the next generation of Federation troopers.

D'erek was wearing red clothing with his home system's insignia, a eight pointed star with small orbs above the points with a central orb in the middle of the star. The Avianos Empire and its reached across the Avianos System, each orb represented a sector of the Empire while the main orb in the center of the star was Avianos Prime. The clothing was decorated with religious symbols and a tassel that acted as a belt. Hanging from the tassel was two scabbards with the deadly _Zdha_ sabers native to his people.

_Craft approaching from the east at high speeds, ETA: 5 minutes._

D'erek smiled and sat on his seat. "So has my package arrived?" The deep Russian-accented voice said. "It's such a pleasure to have more females for their embryos, with that, the Federation will be an invincible hyperpower in the Galaxy and no one can stop us."

Walking over the computer, he typed a command. The guns around the facility became quiet while three troopers went to the landing pad to greet the landing shuttle. Reuben pulled the slide and told Bonnie to take cover. The troopers entered through the access ramp then there was the sound of gunfire.

Reuben and Bonnie came out wielding the submachine guns that the soldiers wielded. The gun looked like an old fashioned carbine, made of wood but had a jacketed barrel and a long stick magazine of 50 bullets. Nodding to each other, they decided to investigate the Beta Royale Research Facility. But they didn't know that they were being watched.

"Master Chief Reuben and Pirate Captain Bonnie!?" D'erek made a fist and slammed it down the keyboard. "So, he has decided to become one like the scum? Very well, I shall prepare his good-bye party as a show of my hospitality." Pressing a red button, the whole facility was filled with the sounds of alarms. D'erek would be sure to enjoy Reuben's suffering.

Several bullets impacted the snow. Laying prone, Bonnie looked up to find Elite Marines firing at them. One of them was reloading while the other two were supporting their comrade. "We have the Pirates in Sector 5! I repeat, we have the Pirates in Sector 5."

"_Make sure both are dead for good."_ The Senator's voice was heard over the com link.

The loud bursts of gunfire continued as both Marines wasted their last clip. There was gunfire from the opposing sides and they went down. "Nice shot apple pie," Reuben commented on Bonnie's marksmanship. "Been practicing lately?"

Bonnie blushed but felt that something was not right. She looked up to find a sniper aiming towards Reuben. Thinking quickly, she pushed him out of the way before the deadly projectile blew Reuben's heart out. When the yellow experiment found out, he opened fire and brought the attacker down to the cold, icy floor.

"Thanks, I owe ya one." Reuben commented as he looked around.

The rooster looked at the screens and made a evil grin. "Let's see how you survive this," Clicking a button, several doors opened up to reveal balled-up Leroys rolling to their targets. When they found them, the unrolled and aimed their second pair of arms which were somehow turned into blaster cannons.

Reuben opened fire but the Leroys generated some sort of shield around them. "They generated some sort of shield." Reuben fired back and quickly ducked to avoid the dual bolts. "We can't fight them, head to the stairs to retreat."

Bonnie rushed toward the stairs, she could hear Reuben's gun firing but the pistol caliber projectiles were bouncing back. "Reuben, get out of there."

By luck, a pair of twin beams missed. "See ya later computators!" Reuben quickly rushed towards the stairs as twin blaster bolts flew towards him. The Hunter Leroys said something in Tantalog and shifted to their "morph ball" phase and began to roll up the stairs with easy. "These guys don't know when to give up." _We're gonna need some firepower if we want to take them down._

"I sure wish I had a TMP," Bonnie stopped as Reuben did the same. "This ain't looking good."

"This place doesn't feel right," Reuben analyzed the place. "It's like they were expecting us… playing with us."

Bonnie couldn't help agreeing with her booji boo. "They must have hid something big in this crap shack." She began to imagine what nightmares laid in this factory. Two Leroy Marines wielding Assault Shotguns came and aimed at them. "_Oh great, two bad boys wielding shotguns, just my type of guys._" Sarcasm added spice to those words.

"Acoota kreba!" A Leroy said as he was ready to pull the trigger.

Reuben knew this was the time to act. Taking out his blade, he jabbed it down deep into the fleshy mass of the Leroy's throat, the kicked the Leroy and grabbed his silver weapon and made a salute.

Bonnie gave a smile and performed a roundhouse kick, sending the Leroys flying without his weapon. Both pumped the shotguns and kept exploring the area. The snow began to fall heavily, changing to a snow storm. "We better find a way to get inside."

Eventually they found an air vent and crawled until they reached the insides of the facility. Both experiments took the elevator and descended into the lower levels of the hell that awaits them. The doors opened, a computer room was there. Continuing their path, the doors opened, throwing a horrible smell.

"What in God's name?" Reuben entered to find out females of many species from the galaxy dead. There was blood everywhere. The females were strapped to wheeled beds but their bodies were motionless, blood decorated the bodies and he noticed strange drill-like devices. Noticing that the daughter of the feline he closed his eyes. "We're too late."

Bonnie began to feel sick. "We better get a move on,"

Reuben nodded and the two kept going on their way.

Going through the factory, three gunshots impacted the cold metal floor. Reuben and Bonnie raised their weapons at the figure that shot them. The Senator aimed his blaster pistol at them. "Comrade Reuben and Pirate Captain Bonnie, welcome to my humble facility." The rooster looked around and grinned. "I don't get as many visitors often but you are wondering what exactly is going on here."

"Yeah, a death factory," Bonnie aimed her shotgun at the roosters head. "We saw what you did to all those women you monster."

"Oh I assure you their deaths were not in vain," D'erek said as he unsheathed his swords. "Their contributions to the Federation: The valuable embryos are vital to the process of creating supersoldiers and thus the Federation will reign supreme in the galaxy."

"Sounds to me like an alien abduction," Reuben said.

D'erek gave them both a face and rushed towards them. The shining blades moved but missed the two targets. Turning around, the rooster rushed again and swung his two swords but Reuben quickly pushed Bonnie out of the way, saving themselves from a deadly cut. "I hope you still have some fight left in you."

Bonnie started to fire the shotgun and pump it again. The pellets impacted the rooster but it did him minimal damage. "It's not working."

"Wait until he gets close." Reuben suggested as both took aim with their shotguns.

D'erek began to rush towards them. Reuben was counting mentally as the bird was approaching them. Reuben screamed 'Now' and the shotguns started to pump steel pellets at the rooster. Kneeling in one leg with the head down, Bonnie took this chance and continued pumping steel until her gun went empty.

D'erek went down with a blast from Reuben's shotgun. "That was easy," Reuben smiled as he threw the empty weapon away. Bonnie took Reuben's paw and smiled as they walked towards the exit. But something was not right.

D'erek rose and rushed towards Bonnie with her sword. Thrusting the curved into her chest, the green experiment screamed. Reuben's eyes were tearing up as Bonnie's suffering was becoming louder. With a quick movement, Bonnie was sent flying to the floor and landed harshly. "Pathetic."

"D'erek!" Reuben took out his pistol and aimed.

D'erek left with his swords in hand.

Rushing towards Bonnie, he began to apply pressure to the wound. "Come on…" Reuben sobbed. "Stay with me, you can do it."

Bonnie coughed. "10…years…of space piracy…. And they were the best…ones in…my life."

"Don't talk," Reuben continued to apply pressure but it was too late. "BONNIE!!!!!!!" He began to sob as she was in a better place. _They'll pay for your death, I promise._

_And so after the Beta Royale Incident, Reuben quit his life as an officer of the Galactic Armada and became a Space Pirate, attacking Federation ships to avenge Bonnie's death at the hands of Senator D'erek. _

_But the story doesn't end after this, a new nightmare was soon going to be born._


	6. Chapter 6

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 6**

**Red Summer, Red Sky**

_The nightmare didn't end simply with the destruction of several weapons and biological weaponry across the galaxy. Nightmares like these never really go away until they are purged from the source of whatever they came from. That is the constant in the Universe as it was written by Him. For a nightmare to finally end, it must be taken out by the roots and expose it to the sun so that they can dry up. Like all weeds, that is how everything dies out, by the roots._

_Sadly enough, this nightmare didn't end once the roots were exposed to the sun… No. It died out when the fatal blow was delivered to the heart of the Federation a long time. Before you head deeper into the files in this computer, take a look at what this one has to offer. You will find its contents intriguing. _

The Galactic Council was once again plagued by the overcoming political issues that concerned most worlds: Corruption, extortion, piracy, all the hot topics that the crumbling Federation could not handle. The Grand Councilwoman was doing her best to calm the Council Members but nothing was being done. From his seat, Senator D'erek was with his feathery palms together watching what was music to his ears. As silence filled the place seconds later, the Grand Councilwoman asked everyone to mention a topic which bothered each world.

"Oh I have topic for you." The Kweltekwan Ambassador said. "It's those meddling Avianos and their influences on my home planet."

The Grand Councilwoman looked at the Senator. "Senator D'erek, anything to say?"

"He has nothing to say, he's like all of them," The Kweltekwan Ambassador replied as he pointed an accusing finger at the rooster. "The whole system has been blockaded by the Avianos Imperial Navy and has occupied the cities with no apparent reason but to take over the planet."

"We are only doing what is best for our interests," D'erek falsely defended the Empire's motives. "Our economic goals may be different but we are assuring that piracy and crime doesn't get into the system we value so much."

"If you value our system very much, then why is your Imperial Flag flying over the occupied territories?" The Ambassador asked. "Why are most of the galaxy's worlds flying the Avianos flag while its troops occupy the cities and towns of other worlds?"

"There is no plot to take over the others," D'erek assured with a false smile. "The Emperor has assured me that there is no planning taking place."

The other Ambassadors were taking their suspicions to D'erek. Since the foundation of the Federation, there was a lot of resistance within the early Council to not admit the Avianos Empire into their seats. The clever birds by some stroke of luck managed to land in a seat and ever since, the Galaxy has remained ever watchful of the Empire in the Deep Core Regions. D'erek eyed his fellow politicians and cleared his throat. "And if we may move ahead with the current events, we have a thing that worries us, the threat of Lilo Pelekai."

The whole Council went silent.

D'erek smiled. "The human pup is now maturing and with her is the experiments that Jumba Jookiba created, we have been supervising the human pup and she is becoming a threat to our power."

The Ambassador next to D'erek, an anthropomorphic grinned at the words.

The session was over and all the Ambassadors went back to home or to do several errands. The rooster smiled as he took the elevator along with his swine friend to the Grand Councilwoman's office.

The Grand Councilwoman was doing some important paperwork, upon hearing the steps she turned her head and faced the two figures. "Senator D'erek, Ambassador P'orker how can I assist you?"

The swine took a document that needed her signature. "We need you to sign this."

"What is this?" The Grand Councilwoman was unsure what this document said.

"This document your Excellency," D'erek said as he placed his feathery hands on his back . "This document that you see is extermination orders towards Lilo Pelekai."

The Grand Councilwoman's eyes popped. "What is the meaning of these actions from your part Senator?"

"The human girl is growing in power, she is bidding her time so that she may attack us when we're weak and rule over us with an iron fist, even as we speak there is a secret plan hatching up between her and the conspirators."

"And the conspirators would be?" The Grand Councilwoman asked firmly.

"Surely you remember that moronic Jumba and the Cyclops of Agent Wendy Pleakley?" D'erek said as he walked backwards and onwards. "They are fellow conspirators with the human; she must die along with her friends who have plans to overthrow this galaxy."

"Even if we did find evidence of a conspiracy there is no way Lilo Pelekai is involved in anti-Federation activities, we have checked Jumba and Pleakley's records and they have no involvement with terrorist movements or anarchist groups in the galaxy."

"They are backed up by the Confederacy given enough funds and training the experiments so that they can be used as an army against us." D'erek took out 'official' documents and placed them on the table. "These documents explain what has been going down in the small island town were the girl lives. If you sign the orders, you will prevent a chaos strong enough to topple this democracy." _This foolish woman, with the human girl dead there will be nothing to stop my plans._

The Grand Councilwoman read the 'official' documents and sighed. _This is going to be a hard thing that I am about to do._ She thought as she took out her pen and gave her approval_. May the Gods have mercy on my choice._

"Thank you Grand Councilwoman," The swine said as the rooster bowed in respect. "You have saved our civilization from being wiped out."

_Or likely for our civilizations to expand._

**Armada Base**

Grabbing their rifles, the troopers boarded the gunship while balled up Hunter Leroys entered the ship as furry red balls of death. The jets screamed as the ship launched into the skies and into the mission named Operation: Red Summer.

The Special Forces only held to their blaster rifles while the Hunter Leroys remained dormant. The commander took out a golden tube with a wax sealing. Opening it, he took out the scroll with Galactic written on it.

The scroll read:

_Alpha Team, you are heading for a Class VI Operation. Anything mentioned here will not be discussed after the mission is completed._

_You are heading to a planet close to the United Federation of Orion, this planet is unaware of the existence of aliens but it does have a experiment population living around its nations. Of course, we all know of Jumba Jookiba and this mission involves him._

_We have been gathering intelligence reports that confirm the truth that Lilo Pelekai has been involved in Anti-Federation activities along with Jumba Jookiba and Agent Wendy Pleakley. The mission is to eliminate them quickly and escape the planet before Earth governments are notified of our task._

**Asnavee's Secret Office**

**Galactic Armada HQ Basement**

The holographic screens that showed the little meeting made Asnavee give the recordings a cold look. The black sunglasses covered her eye's expression, devoid of all emotion. In one of the arm rests, Asnavee typed something in the touchpad keyboard, beeping noises were heard and another screen came up. After a while, she cut the link, Angel was too busy to respond so she needed someone to rescue Lilo. Typing another code, Vixy's code she smiled.

**Kokaua Town**

**Vixy Villa**

**Midnight**

Vixy Qamar Maalouf was snoring peacefully. Next to her was her booji boo and husband, smiling and purring as he dreamt of things he only well knew. Her satellite phone began to ring and Vixy answered it. "Maalouf residence how may I help you?" Vixy said in a drowsy tone.

"Vixy," a unknown voice said. "Lilo is in danger and I need you to save her."

"Yeah yeah…" Vixy went back to sleep.

"The Galactic Federation…"

Vixy opened her eyes and quickly realized what was said. Grabbing her phone, she quickly went to the closet and changed to her infiltration suit. "The Galactic Federation!? Those Godless creeps are about to kill an innocent girl?" Grabbing an assault rifle and her pistols from under the bed she rushed out. "Dang the Galactic Federation and their Godless way, sending people to kill an innocent girl."

"Once you rescued Lilo," The voice said. "A gunship will come and pick her up to take her to a safe place away from the Federation's eyes. Be sure that she is alive and in good conditions. This mission cannot fail."

Asnavee looked at the vanishing screens and new ones came around. The image of the Galactic Council halls was silent as ever, except for D'erek and his swine friend having a conversation. "D'erek you fool, the Federation is falling, and your plot to allow the Avianos Empire to expand is failing. You should of stayed back home and enjoyed the countryside but I suppose it's for the best to watch your downfall." She said as she typed something in the keyboard of her chair and smiled. "Sooner or later, you'll be seeked out and hunted like the dirty animals you are Senator D'erek and Ambassador P'orker, enjoy your last days of privileges and elite benefits, the end has come for you."

-----------------------------------

The gunship entered the Earth's atmosphere and entered the night skies of Kauai. The Special Forces checked their blaster rifles while the commander read the orders and checked his equipment. Pulling the slide of his pistol, he said a few blessings in his native language and holstered the pistol away.

The Hunter Leroys awoke from their sleep and began to check their blaster cannons on the second pair of arms. There was enough blood plasma in the cannons for the many shots they were going to need.

The HL-004 Dual Blaster Cannon was a unique weapon created for the bio-engineered Hunter Leroy. Instead of the second pair of hands, the appendages were replaced with dual blaster cannons that used blood plasma as an energy source to create the particle beams that shot out. The Leroy at will could change to semiautomatic fire to full automatic fire; this gave the Hunter Leroy great firepower at the cost of blood plasma. Another thing was that the Hunter Leroy was a cheap alternative to the more costly equipment and elite soldiers of the Federation.

"All right troops," The commander said as he loaded his carbine. "We are approaching the target, this is a hit and run mission so we have to do this quick. We eliminate the terrorists and leave quickly for HQ."

The soldiers saluted and got ready for the mission.

Above the Pelekai Household, several troops went down in ropes and looked around the area. Their visors scanned the area, no anomalies detected. Raising their rifles, they began their mission.

Three troopers arrived at the front door and found it locked. Taking out a strange device, they picked the lock and were granted access to the house. "Switch to Night Vision Mode!" The commander said as his visor became green. Several Hunter Leroys began to search the area for any possible threats. "We must be quiet, we do not know if they keep any weapons here, stay on guard."

One of the soldiers came. "Sir, we found Jookiba's ship in the backyard."

The commander then frowned behind his visor. "Then destroy it."

"Sir, we cannot make any sounds."

"I gave you an order soldier and you better do it." The commander growled. _These rookies, always giving me the rookies._

The soldier went away. As he arrived to the red ship, he signaled his comrade to place the explosives into the ship. The other signaled back, but then a counter-signal came and the troop close to the ship sighed and took out several explosives. Rigging them to the ship, he ran towards his squad as the ship exploded into one red and orange fireball.

"What was that!?" Jumba opened his eyes and looked out the window. His face was full of shock as his ship, his only ship was caught in flames while black smoke filled the sky. "No… day has come. Galactic Federation has gone crazy."

Pleakley rubbed his eyes. "Uh… what's going on?"

"We have to get out." Jumba said as he began to gather stuff. "Must leave quickly before…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Oh no, big girl!" Jumba rushed out but only found Belle screaming as she run across the hallway. The explosion must of scared her. Looking at the hallway, he saw dual bolts flying out. Quickly taking cover, sparks flew out as the Hunter Leroys introduced themselves. Jumba took a peek and his eyes shrunk. _They're armed with blaster cannons, can't let Ohana die here._

The Hunter Leroys began to sniff the air. Walking silently back, Jumba told Pleakley to lay low as he searched for his plasma cannon. Grabbing the weapon, he aimed it at the open door. Several seconds later, three Hunter Leroys aimed their weapons at the four eyed xeno. "Open fire!" The pack leader aimed as the cannons but three green blasts stunned the maniacal experiments. "Come, we have to get out of here."

Vixy was on the rooftop of the house. As she saw two troopers enter the dome through the window. She heard Stitch wake up as the blaster rifles were going to fire. Quickly rushing to the dome, she hanged upside down from her feet and then began to pull the triggers.

The two pistols fired their projectiles as the troopers went down.

"You OK?" Vixy entered as Stitch looked at the two downed troopers.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Stitch asked.

"It seems the Federation wants Lilo dead." Vixy said as she handed her right pistol to Stitch.

"What?!" Lilo said. "The Federation can't do that."

"Well believe me," Vixy said as she took out her rifle. "The Federation has gone mad, get changed."

"Why?"

"I don't think the Galactic Federation sent these guys to get you, there's more out here." Vixy explained as she looked out the broken window. "We have to get you to a rendezvous point in the town and make sure you get there, you're going to be safe once we get there."

"What about Nani?" Lilo asked worried.

"It's you who they are after," Vixy said. "They don't give a Palestinian's butt about anyone but you, so you have to do what I tell you or there is no tomorrow."

Lilo nodded and got changed quickly.

Going down the elevator, Vixy aimed her rifle at the sides. "The coast is clear, let's move."

"Acoota tay!" A voice said as several dual beams flew out.

"Get down!" Vixy commanded as she began to fire her rifle. Blue blaster bolts flew and impacted flesh. The Hunter Leroys went down with a moan. "They sent Hunter Leroys down, this isn't good."

Several explosions came from the dome. "Not cool."

"We better make a move for it."

Going down the stairs, the trio saw three Federation troopers opening fire at the kitchen. A homemade explosive flew out and with the loud explosion, they flew a few meters in the air and landed roughly. "Jumba?"

"Yes, its me 6-2-6." Jumba replied as he came out.

"Where's Pleakley?" Lilo asked.

"They got him when Jumba tried to get out with necessary things, I am sorry little girl." He noticed Vixy. "Ah Experiment 6-3-4, you knew about the attack?"

"Was informed," Vixy said. "There's a ship that's going to pick you up but we have to get to the meeting point before sunrise."

"Where's Nani?" Stitch asked.

"I managed to tell her to get in safe place." Jumba blinked. "What is going on? Why is Galactic Federation doing this?"

"Ask your savior once we get there." Vixy said. "We need some vehicle to get us out of here."

"The dune buggy still works!" Lilo said.

"Good, just pray the soldiers didn't bring land-based vehicles." Vixy commented.

As the group got outside, several Hunter Leroys sprang and began to fire. Jumba fired his cannon to stun them from attacking. Quickly boarding the buggy, they shot out.

The commander overlooked at the situation and took out his communicator. "Targets are escaping, we need land-based vehicle to continue pursuit."

"Affirmed." A voice on the other side said.

Several wheeled vehicles materialized and landed softly on the ground. The commander took the mounted blaster while the troopers sat on their seats. The engines revved up and the pursuit began.

Jumba was driving while Lilo sighed heavily. "Why are they doing this? Why are they attacking us if we didn't bother them. We saved them from Hamsterviel back then, back a few years with Leroy."

"It's politics little girl," Jumba said as he drove and then sighed. "Galactic Federation was always pile of lie after lie. So sad actually, Jumba seen too many things on the news, Oh Federation this, Ambassador that, Council pass law on this. Aye, its all a complicated issue, can't explain how."

"They're like the Byzantines," Stitch said.

"Yeah," Vixy said. "The Byzantine Empire had a complex bureaucracy which somehow led to the splitting of the Church and the fall of Constantinople to the Ottoman Turks."

The road began to shake.

"I am knowing that noise," Jumba said as he remembered that infernal sound. "Noise of RM-984 A.W.V heading for us."

"A whu?" Stitch asked.

"That's a Federation vehicle," Vixy said as handed Stitch the rifle and took back the pistol. "Its made for crossing rough terrain and comes armed with a arsenal of blaster chain guns, rockets, front mounted blasters, and a turret for a gunner. "

The RM-984 presented itself by sounding off its horn. Stitch's eyes were amazed at the look of such massive monster. Behind the leader was the other one carrying the commander. Lilo's heart began to beat faster than any living being as cold sweat, a cold sweat of fear began to show itself. The front mounted blasters were charging up and ready to fire.

"Jumba, is there a weak point to this thing?" Stitch began to take aim.

"Evil genius can't think and drive," Jumba complained.

"We better think of something fast," Vixy swallowed. "Because our time is running out." She cursed in Lebanese Arabic at her luck. "What kind of evil genius are you!!!? Why didn't you install a Autoblaster turret in this piece of junk?"

Jumba ignored the red experiment's comment and focused on the driving. "You are head of company that revolutionized Galactic and Earth warfare, where is secret rifle that makes things go evil boom?"

"Don't remind me of Dragoon Industries ever again," Vixy moaned.

"Uh guys?" Stitch said as the cannons were getting ready to fire. "Guys…."

The blaster chain guns released a volley of automatic fire. Blue beams were flying like crazy ahead. Lilo screamed and ducked to avoid an incoming shot. "This is bad." She said.

Stitch locked on and began to fire on the vehicle. The blaster bolts just sent sparks. "Too much armor."

Vixy saw that there was no chance to beat the mammoth car. She sighed and prayed for a miracle.

Behind the pursuing convoy, a hyper sports bike sped behind them. With the click of a button, dual barrels came out and began to open rapid fire on the vehicle and maneuvered its way out of the incoming fire from the sides. The driver looked at the leading vehicle and sped out before three rockets destroyed the savior. Jumba looked at the sides and his eyes shrunk out in surprise. "Experiment 6-2-4!!!!"

"Angel!!!!?" Lilo and Stitch exclaimed.

"What the heck?" Vixy said.

"Use this," Angel took out a briefcase and threw it. Stitch caught it before it flew away from their grasp. "It's going to help you get rid of your troubles."

"Takka Angel," Stitch said with a thumbs up.

"Hurry and open it." Vixy said.

Several rockets flew and exploded right ahead.

"Nasty rocket attack," Jumba growled as he maneuvered out of the explosions. "6-2-6 please be hurrying up on using gift from 6-2-4."

Vixy helped Stitch open up the briefcase and looked at its contents. "Whoa,"

"What is it?" Lilo asked.

"A anti-tank rifle," Vixy smiled. "Just what we needed." She pieced the rifle together and loaded the heavy slug into the chamber. "Stitch, this shot depends on you. Make sure you aim correctly."

"Ih," Stitch nodded and began to take aim. He pulled the trigger.

POW!

The electric current dissolved the chemical "bullet case" and the heavy projectile was sent flying at high speeds. The projectile ripped through the armor and advanced like nuts, the vehicle then went out of its course and exploded violently.

"Wow," Lilo gasped as the vehicle was engulfed in flames. Angel was next to them and gave them a thumbs up.

The other RM-984 sounded off its horn and sped up like crazy. Stitch aimed and fired the last shot. The mammoth car turned to the sides while flames erupted every where. Jumba stopped the buggy; everyone got off and got close to the burning wreck. "Nothing here," Stitch looked at the vehicle and decided to take a step backwards.

"Something's wrong," Lilo said with a unsecure feeling.

A hatch opened, the commander of the special forces came out and removed his helmet, revealing to be an anthropomorphic tiger from somewhere in the Xenon Sector. "So you think that you're saved, are you?"

There was no response.

The commander grinned as he took out dual auto blasters. The stocks were un-extended and the magazine that fitted on the left side of the weapon said how much blaster gas it carried. Angel growled as she raised her pistol to the head of the feline. "I would put the toys down."

"Either one way or the other, the mission will be complete." The commander said as he aimed the guns at Jumba and Lilo. "The terrorists will be exterminated and the Federation will have two threats less to worry about."

"Jumba may be an evil genius but never resort to terrorism, that's the cowards way out." Jumba crossed his arms in anger.

"Either way," The commander said as he aimed his weapons. "You are going down-UGH!"

Angel's pistol chirped thrice, the feline growled and then dropped to the floor cold and motionless. "He asked for his downfall," Angel holstered her pistol and sighed. "So much for a day's work…story of my life."

Minutes later, a shuttle landed on Angel's position.

"The ticket to your safety," Angel said as the access ramp came out. "Lilo, Stitch, if you come with me to the shuttle, you'll be safe from the Federation's attempts to destroy you."

"What if we don't come?" Stitch asked.

"Then you will be destroyed." Angel said looking at the wreckage and the flames then at her ex-booji boo and best friend. "This was proof of what evils lie on the Federation."

"But what about Nani?" Lilo said with concern.

"I'll explain situation to her," Jumba assured. "But little girl, these are times, bad times that cannot be avoided. You go and stay safe… I'll stay here and protect what is left of family."

Within moments, the shuttle launched to space. Stitch and Angel, after 10 years of separation have finally reconciled with each other. Lilo felt happy for them and shed a tear of joy.

A screen turned on, showing Asnavee's face and her dark sunglasses. "Punctual, I like that." She smiled as she saw Lilo in her seat, staring back at her. "Lilo my lassie, what I am about to tell you will open a whole new world, a world in which you thought it didn't exist."

The shuttle jumped to hyperspace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 7**

**Battle of the Grey Nebula**

_Chaos._

_Chaos is a part of the Universe, part of the many things that make perfect. When there is Chaos, there is Order. Where ever there is Order, there must be Chaos. If there was only Order, then the Universe would be misbalanced out, like if the Four Elements were in peace with each other. God created the Universe with his Hand and thus created Order and Chaos, Good and Evil and our choices to take, whatever side we take, Good or Evil, the truth may be revealed on the choices we took. It is the constant of the Universe and God Almighty decides the fate of those chose the paths._

_The Galactic Federation represents this comparison. It is Order and Chaos at the same time. There is no perfection within the Halls or the System. Corruption and Morality plagues the System, thus balancing each other out. Like Yin and Yang, Good and Evil. There is some Good in Evil, and there is some Evil in Good. This is how things are balanced out in God's creation._

_The Federation has been at the center for my plans but now I no longer needed them anymore. I quit my rank of Admiral of the Fleet and resumed my mission to bring the Federation down by exposing all the evils that they made. Angel, Stitch, and my guest of honor Lilo are now cruising the galaxy in my private battleship, the Phoenix. While we headed towards Confederate space, we were ambushed at the Grey Nebula… a battle which we will never forget._

The Grey Nebula. A mysterious place across in the Outer Rim in the galaxy and also one of the most feared places in the cosmos. Located in Sector Nick 651 between the Akakios and Grand Khurin System which act as the border between the Galactic Federation and the Confederacy was an unholy place for ships to enter. Strange electromagnetic forces halted the ship's systems completely and made them easy targets for pirates or any one making their living raiding ships off.

Lilo viewed through the porthole the black void of space and the nebula that laid ahead. She sighed as she lied on her bed and began to remember the happy times. She wasn't used to a lifestyle running away being protected as a little child, a life were politics and unethical things intertwine and paranoia mixed create the cocktail of evil.

Stitch walked around the halls, he was happy; to be out of Earth and see the galaxy he couldn't see. One of the crews, being experiments wearing black and silver uniforms greeted Stitch and went off. Going over to the arsenal, he looked at a desk with an experiment typing something. Looking up, the experiment smiled, "Hi, you must be the newcomer."

"Uh yeah, that." Stitch said nervously.

The experiment looked at Stitch's profile on the screen and went to obtain a silver pistol with wooden grips, spare magazines and three boxes that read _9x15mm Caseless Kitsune_. "Here you go my friend, orders from the captain."

"Is it this for fighting?" Stitch asked.

"Well according to the captain, you've been assigned pilot duties."

"Pilot duties?"

"Well starfighter pilot duties," The experiment said. "The pistol is for your self-defense when you crash land in a hostile world or end up captured by pirates."

"Oh I understand, cool." Stitch grabbed his stuff and took off.

The _Phoenix _was a white battleship, it wasn't a standard Federation warship, it was more of a custom-built vessel at the shipyards of the Federal Republics of Orion in the Betelgeuse shipyards. It was made for only for one purpose: To combat the vessels of the Federation and of course the ultimate evil: The Imperial Avianos Navy. Flying the Celtic Cross , it symbolized the captain's proud Celtic heritage. On the starboard and port sides, rapid fire quad-guns lay dormant but when the time came, they would open fire into all enemies.

Under the ship, a quad gun protected it from menaces from below. The rear portion of the ship was a landing pad with enough space for five fighter craft and two shuttles to launch. Heavy artillery cannons decorated the ship. Its long barrels aiming at front to warn any threats to avoid messing with it.

The klaxons began to wail around the ship. Lilo woke up from her dream and opened her door. The experiments began to move and headed towards their combat stations. The arsenal manager gave the crews their weapons, blaster rifle, submachine guns, and assault rifles. The experiments kneeled at several important positions around the ship and aimed their weapons.

"All fighter crews report to the hangar. All fighter crews report to the hangar." Asnavee's voice was heard over the PA. Stitch knew that his time for action has come.

**Bridge/Command Center**

"What's the situation?" Asnavee said as she looked at the holo-tactical readout.

"There is a small fleet of Federation craft heading our way." The Radar Officer said as he began to read the information. _Aries_-Class Gunships, three _Saber_-Class Cruisers, 500 Alpha Fighters and Interceptors, and two BRB-9000 heading for us."

"Most of them are of Avianos manufacture," Asnavee said. "So then the rumors were true, the Federation has bought whole fleets from the Avianos."

"Ma'am, they are coming at us, ETA 5 minutes." The Helmsman said.

"Steer the ship into the Gray Nebula, we'll ambush them there." Asnavee commanded.

The whole crew gasped and gulped. The Helmsman began to steer the ship toward the nebula. As they passed through it the whole systems went crazy. "Ma'am the ship has halted; the electromagnetic forces have made us an open target."

"Perfect, prepare to launch all fighters." Asnavee said.

Stitch looked around in the hangar bay and found his fighter, a blue fighter with twin laser cannons in the wings. The blue X-Falcon was ready to launch into space. "Stitch!" Angel came over and gave him a kiss. "So you were assigned to Starfighter duty?"

"Ih," Stitch said. "I'm excited, this is going to be my first experience flying."

"Well love, I wish you luck," Angel said as she sighed. "Some of the new recruits didn't make it back after their first mission so I wish you luck." She blew him a kiss and headed for her fighter.

BRB-9000 _Genesis_

Senator D'erek looked at the plasma screen from his Captain's Throne and chuckled to himself. "Proceed with following the enemy into the Gray Nebula, they are weak and powerless to stop us from bringing their utter end."

On the seats of the crew, several Imperial Avianos Guardsmen typed the commands on their respective consoles. Holograms with tactical read outs, conditions, weapon systems appeared on the bridge with the Senator's eyes moving. "Tell the _Paladin _to prepare the boarding party once I give out the command."

Within minutes, they were in range of the battleships.

"Captain," The 1st Officer spoke. "The enemy is in range."

"Launch all fighters." Asnavee ordered.

The hangar elevator went up with its squadron of five fighters. Once they were exposed to space, they launched away into combat. Stitch had a firm grip over the control sticks and followed his wingmates straight ahead. "I'm picking up something on my scopes," Angel said and then gasped. "Alpha Fighters and Interceptors coming at us at full speed."

ZOOM!

ZOOM!

ZOOM!

Laser fire came from everywhere as the Alphas began to scatter and begin their attack sequence. Stitch felt overwhelmed but opened fire anyways. One Alpha exploded into a fire ball but two angry enemies began to tail him. "What in the!!!" Stitch tilted away from the rapid fire blasts meant for him.

"Fighter Squadron, this is Command," Asnavee's voice was heard in the radio. "We have some problems right now, several enemy fighters have began to fire on us. We need all available units to protect us until we can get our engines back and running."

The two Federation pilots grinned as they got Stitch in his sights. Without any regret or remorse, they were ready to pull the trigger. As they were going to go for the final strike, one of the fighters blew up into pieces. "What the?" The other pilot looked around to find a pink fighter shooting a chin mounted gatling gun. The laser bolts flew in rage and an explosion was seen.

"Takka booji boo," Stitch saluted and flew to protect the flagship. Several green bolts were flying out of the quad guns, but they weren't having any luck. Speeding towards home, he blasted several fighters down while the guns kept doing their best.

"Out of ammo!" The gunner said as two hot magazines ejected from both sides of the guns. "Hurry and get that blaster gas here! We're getting beaten to pieces."

Lilo could hear the ship shake from all the laser fire. She wondered what was going on outside.

Senator D'erek chuckled lightly and drank a cup of wine, then raised it. "Long live the Federation, long live His Holiness and the Avianos Empire." Taking another sip, he looked at the tactical read out and smiled as he saw the promising results of the battle. "Tell the cruisers that our fighters need covering fire, order them to be within firing range and open fire on the target. I want them soft enough for our troops to board the vessel and capture its crews."

The cruisers began to approach the battleship and turned its guns on it.

Asnavee smiled and waited for their moves. "Gunnery Chief, you are authorized to open fire."

The long barrels of the _Phoenix _swiveled at their intended target. The targeting computer took all calculations while the gunnery crew pumped liquid blaster gas towards the cannon. The lights blinked red and a rapid shot fired away.

The cruiser took impact and shook violently. "Damage report!" The lizard in command of the ship said.

"Sir we have taken minimal damage to the starboard side, we have two deaths and small fires."

"No more Mr. Nice Guy," the captain growled as he looked at the white battleship. "Commence rapid fire."

The cruisers small laser cannons began to flood space with rapid laser fire on all angles. Stitch noticed that the odds have turned against them. He began to think of everyone's lives, especially Lilo's. Speeding up, he tilted to avoid enemy fire and moved in to the bridge. Cackling, a missile flew out of the belly of the fighter and swiveled out to port.

The missile made impact with the bridge. The ship steered without control and then unimaginable happened.

D'erek dropped his glass of wine as he read the tactical display. "NO! WE ARE NOT DONE YET!!!" He screamed and slammed his feathery fists down and screamed with anger. "Tell the fighter squadrons to clear up from the area, those two will explode."

The damaged cruiser rammed into the port side of its sister ship and was now united. The vessel was unstable by its core, and any internal damage would set it off. Angel saw this chance and fired a smart bomb. The flying projectile flew and its ranged detonator went off.

A bright light flashed followed by a massive explosion. The Alphas only kept their swarm going while the quad guns tried to bring them down. Angel began to blast several fighters out of space and looked at the spinning fighters. From behind her craft, an interceptor tailed her and began to open fire on her. Stitch quickly blasted out the fighter.

"Thanks love," Angel smiled as she began to blast out several fighters with Stitch.

Stitch was enjoying his first mission, causing destruction was his primary function, and no doubt he did enjoy it. "Angel, three fighters at 7 o'clock coming fast."

"I see them, let's get destructive." Angel steered toward the fighters and opened fire.

Stitch flew close to Angel and moved a lot to avoid the incoming shots. Across the region, the fighters were shooting each other, Federation VS _Phoenix_, the conflict raged on. One of the X-Falcon Interceptors was shot down and crashed with the hangar elevator, disintegrating in a yellow fireball.

"We lost Fighter 5," The Stats Officer closed his eyes in frustration.

"Captain, the two BRB-9000 are heading our way at constant rate."

"What's the status of the engines?" Asnavee asked.

"They are not responding, engineering is doing their best to bring them back online."

"Damn," Asnavee growled as she tightly gripped her cane. She can't be losing and this nebula was making her life impossible. She had to get the ship running and face the enemy. "How far are the enemy ships?"

"They are approaching at constant speed," The Observation Officer said. "Do you have a plan ma'am?"

Asnavee began to think and then something flowed in her head like water. She grinned in her mind._ We can use the secret weapon to damage their shields and slow them down a while, once that happens, I can order the fighters to keep the battleships distracted, only problem is those Alphas and their constant firing on us, we need all the support we can get from our fighters._

"Tell Angel and Stitch to head to those two battleships and attack them, order the rest to keep those Alphas away from us."

The quad guns around the _Phoenix _kept firing as their shots flew everywhere around them. Several of the Alphas exploded as plasma flew and destroyed. The gunners were doing their best to hit the annoying flies. "They're coming in too fast," One of the gunners said as the guns went dry and the two box magazines ejected. "Crap, out of blaster gas! Get me some more-----!"

The quad gun on the starboard side exploded into pieces. "We lost Turret 3!"

Stitch and Angel got their orders and headed for the two battleships to buy the_ Phoenix _time. "Booji boo, try to attack their core." Angel said as she swooped down and fired the laser blasts at the red battleship. Several turbolaser turrets came out and began to open fire rapidly on Angel. Quickly maneuvering, the pink fighter dodged all incoming blasts meant for her.

"Sir, two enemy fighters are attacking us." The Royal Guard said over the tactical display.

D'erek looked at the display and saw how a pink and blue fighter was blasting his battleship. "Divert all energy to the turbolaser guns and swat those flies down, then prepare the EMP Cannons to disable the enemy battleship and prepare to combat the renegades there."

"Sir," A doubtful royal guard asked. "What's so important of this vessel you are seeking to destroy?"

D'erek made a fist of anger; his blue eyes were turning red of anger, hate, and lust. "The battleship has stolen technologies His Imperial Majesty's Space Navy was expecting to receive, the technology must not end on Confederate hands or any third party."

"Several years ago, these technologies have vanished but Naval Intelligence tracked the tech to this ship, we believe she's a privateer working for the Confederacy, His Majesty's orders were to board that ship and destroy the technologies stolen from us."

"Sir," The Imperial Guard at the radar pit said. "The enemy vessel is moving towards the nebula."

The white battleship's two plasma engines sprang to life and began to move into the nebula. The two red battleships followed pursuit.

Stitch and Angel entered the nebula to keep attacking the two battleships along with the Alphas.

Thunder began to boom as currents of cosmic dust and plasma swirled without end. Asnavee looked from the bridge. The currents swirled without end, forming rifling grooves of a gun that kept being forged and forged, the gunsmith never stopping to keep adding, and this was perfect. "We'll intercept the pursuing ships at the Vessel's End."

The crew except the helmsman gasped. Steering the battleship to the dreaded area, he looked at the swirling currents and broke to the left side, then followed to a right and then down until they entered what seemed a giant junkyard composed of ships of all sizes, shapes, years, and eras. One could occasionally find the area useful for searching for spare parts or use it for combat in a ship-to-ship battle. "Position us the close Battleship Graveyard and upon our line of fire, commence rapid fire." Asnavee said with a cool voice. "Are Angel and Stitch available?"

"They are, they are attacking the enemy battleships."

"Excellent," Asnavee fixed her tam o'shanter. "What's the status report on the enemy fighters?"

"Ma'am, the enemy fighter force is completely lost within the nebula," The Sergeant At Arms replied from his post.

Asnavee smiled as she heard the metallic whines of the guns take aim. The long barreled guns turning to attack their enemies. The gunners took aim as the muzzle brakes shone. The rail-flak guns were being loaded with the deadly armor piercing shells.

Lilo was worried about what was going on in this ship.

"Hail the enemy," D'erek said as the Guardsmen began to type the ship-to-ship communication. A screen popped up blank with static. "Unknown battleship, this is Senator D'erek of the Holy Avianos Empire, the cargo you possess is stolen and you are turning into Confederate space. Turn back around and prepare to be boarded. If you do not do as requested, we will use brute force."

The screen got an image on one of the cannons aimed at them. _DAMN!!!! _ The rooster screamed mentally as the gun's interior was glowing.

"Gunnery Chief, you can order your men to open fire at will." Asnavee gave a wolfish smile.

The artillery gun began to open fire. Sending beams of energy at the two battleships in rapid succession, one after the other, the blue beams kept hitting the two incoming battleships with everything they got. The flak guns fired away and created small fires in the enemy ships.

"It's time to use the secret weapon, open the bow of the ship!" Asnavee commanded.

The front the ship began to open up slowly. D'erek began to sweat out of fear of what was being revealed.

Two rows of wide four barreled gatling guns came out. D'erek heard such rumors and tales of this technology, a technology not even the military was allowed to use on its ships. Torpedo Gating Guns. "Proton Torpedo guns!!!!" One of the crewmen said. "Sir you have to order a retreat the ship wasn't made to handle that much firepower."

D'erek began to sweat in fear. "RETREAT!!!!"

_Too late, game over pal!_

The gatling gun rows began to spin rapidly as the red fireballs flew in one orderly row. Explosions on the front of both battleships were getting bigger and bigger as the projectiles exploded. D'erek saw his ship shake and tremble and rushed out in fear as the worse was happening. The bridge doors sealed and a shuttle flew out of the doomed battleship.

The other took massive damage and the bridge exploded, stopping the wreck from ever moving again.

**A few hours later**

The _Phoenix _was finally in Confederate space and there was a sigh of relief and joy from the crews of the ship. At the hangar, Stitch and Angel were smooching while the repair droids began to fix the fighters along with the few captured ones. The white battleship entered its destination, a hollow asteroid where it would deliver its stolen cargo. The armored hatches of the asteroid closed down as if there was nothing to see.

_**Welcome to the Federation Chronicles: New Files Added to the Database.**_

_**Avianos Empire**_

_**Grey Nebula**_

_**BRB-9000 Notes**_

_**Phoenix Notes**_

_**Genesis Notes**_

_**You have selected "Grey Nebula". **_

_**Grey Nebula**_

_The Grey Nebula is located in the Outer Rim of the Galaxy, serving the as the border between the Old Order (The Federation) and the New Order (The Confederacy). By the outside, it is a gray-colored nebula in the shape of Greek Letters Nu and Gamma combined to create a single nebula. Inside the nebula, currents of cosmic dust and plasma swirl in a spiral motion creating the electro-magnetic forces that halt ships around its area._

_**Author's Notes: Yo Nick! I hope you like this homage by naming a sector and a nebula after ya.**_

_**You have selected BRB-9000 Notes**_

_Not much is known of the Big Red Battleship 9000 series. Issued by the Galactic Federation after several years of looking for the perfect design of the battleship for the Galactic Armada, the first BRB-9000, the Fist of Turo had been involved in the Leroy Incident several years ago with its frontal and only method of defense destroyed. After the Leroy Incident, the front and only cannon was replaced by several turbolaser batteries around the ship. Heavy Quad Turbolasers protect the front and sides of the ship, giving it deadly firepower to oppose a small fleet. _

_In addition to laser guns, the ship has been outfitted with Ion Cannons, EMP Cannons, and missile launch tubes. The belly of the ship is designed to carry a payload of nuclear weaponry, making the ship a factory of death. _

_The BRB-9000 also serves in private fleets: Merchants, Shadowports (Mobile black markets), mercenary fleets, and private militaries owned by corporations and businesses and of course the Corporate Sector in a semi-independent region of the galaxy. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 8**

**Kitsune's Scenario-Curse of Athena**

_**It is important to remain calm and collected, even in the most extreme situations… No matter how life-threating the situation is, no matter how the pain consumes you, the contractor expects the job done or there is no bounty money to get. It is the way of the Hunter seeks the prey and also the daily pay.**_

_**-Kitsune Drakonakis on "The Sport of Bounty Hunting" **_

Dr. Hamsterviel has finally outdone himself again. With the funds from that rooster, he could finally dedicate himself to the profession he was meant for: Genetic Engineering and of course Virology. With doctorates in both fields, he could create the perfect bio weapon and he knew his latest success has arrived. Looking at the machines he smiled.

10 years of hard work and labor, 10 years of killing his Leroys or using them for cruel experiments with viruses, he found the secrets to create the perfect weapon.

10 years ago, a Leroy was injected with several viruses and placed under constant observation for any changes in metabolic or physical functions. The Leroy codenamed Omicron was subjected to the injections of every kind of virus that existed, stripping him of his nature and turning him into an abomination that had no name.

It was from Omicron that the Doctor had discovered the H-Virus, a new agent of mutation that allowed those who were injected to transform into a living breathing monster of the unknown. But Hamsterviel grew paranoid; the rooster would want to destroy him just like he killed Jumba's son and fellow comrades and stole all their research. He knew how they died, bullets that brought their end quickly.

Grabbing the container with the double helix, the blue and green liquids navigated freely. The H-Virus particles demanded to be injected or be sold to whoever will need it. The Confederacy has been posting want ads or rewards to those who defect and surrender secrets of the Federation for a life showered in gold coins and doubloons. This was perfect, once his shuttle arrived; he would defect to the rival of the Federation, turn the virus to them and be filthy rich.

_**To all Bounty Hunters:**_

_**There is a bounty on Dr. Hamsterviel of 56,000 credits in silver doubloons. The task is very simple; the rodent has plans to defect to the Confederacy along with a package. This package contains a deadly biohazard and must be retrieved and handled carefully. The location of the Doctor is somewhere in Turo's Medical District on the Southern Hemisphere of Turo. **_

_**Contact ComLink code 0935345563 once the Doctor is dead and the biohazard retrieved.**_

_**Good Luck Hunters**_

_**Private-posted Bounty on Bounty Hunter's Guild**_

Bounty Hunters, those romantic figures, traveling the cosmos to bring scum to justice, private individuals and governments used them to relieve their forces of hard tasks. But now, there wasn't a single bounty hunter taking this job. They all preferred to spend their money on two things: Alcohol and women. Kitsune Drakonakis was the only one capable of taking this job, he was the one.

"Well," Kitsune said as he analyzed the holo that his projector emitted. "Time to bring food on the table." Typing the coordinates on the computer, he punched the code and the modified fighter jumped to hyperspace.

**Turo Medical District**

The skies of Turo were all the same, sky traffic filled the routes while towering buildings towered the innocence of the heavens as an act of defiance to God. Kitsune was reminded of the Tower of Babel, and how God eventually spread humanity across the corners of the Earth. He wondered if God did the same to galaxy, what if back then, all the species spoke one common language until they the language was made confusing for others… Shaking the question, he began his mission. Climbing down the sewers, he ventured deep into the darkness. Without remorse, he pulled out a weapon.

The Poseidon was unique gun. The magazine was a cylinder mounted on top of the weapon; the system was a helical-feed. A Lebanese cedar stock added to the luxury of the weapon. Though it looked like a carbine, its ammo was actually pistol caliber, but the weapon was classified as a carbine not a submachine gun. Kitsune used his X-Ray vision and found the path to a secret lab and smiled. Taking it, he would arrive at the target.

The Bavarian rodent was smiling as he destroyed all evidence of his lab, of his research and took the sealed containers with his virus and sealed them in a silver suitcase. As he was about to destroy the last piece of evidence the doors opened. "Who is there!?" The rodent exclaimed in anger.

"Has the little Bavarian joined up with the Kaiser's regime?" Kitsune entered the lab with his gun aiming at the rodent. "It's a shame the Bavarians joined Imperial Germany when they could have proclaimed independence from the Kaiser's grasp. Shame you had to be punished with all the Germans."

"You will not call me an Earth nationality!" Hamsterviel pointed out.

"You are like all the Germans, screaming and bossing. Does Germany really need another world war to understand the message?" Kitsune dodged a charge from the rodent and began to fill him with bullets. Hamsterviel went down with twitch and the hunter sighed in relief.

But Hamsterviel was moving; the rodent took out a syringe and injected it to his body. Kitsune saw what he did and aimed his weapon.

"You fool, you don't know of the power YOU JUST MESSED WITH!!!" Hamsterviel screamed as his body began to mutate instantly. He grew four times his height, and tentacles sprouted out his arms and wiggled out. He was no longer normal; the virus he created turned the rodent into a nightmare creature. Roaring violently, he looked at Kit. "So you annoying goody two shoes of a bounty hunter, prepare to meet your endity-end because it now begins."

Kitsune dodged the tentacle attack and began to open fire as the monster began to move away from his shots. One of the tentacles whipped the bounty hunter in the face and blood smeared the floor. "Not like this…" More auto fire blasted through the lab but the creature was only enjoying the shots as if they gave him strength to continue the mad rampage.

"Pathetic mortal," Hamsterviel's dark voice said. "The H-Virus will bring the galaxy to a new era. Those who are worthy evolve with it, those who don't will die and make room for the strong, it is the way of the Universe."

"There is no evolution, only the Creation in which the Lord has created everything."

"God, hahaha!" Hamsterviel laughed as he heard what Kitsune said. "God is just an illusion to everything, the lies and slander of the elite to oppress the weak and lower-classes to keep their levels at the same status. If there was a God why hasn't he striked me with his divine thunder? If God exists, why hasn't he answered all our prayers?"

"The right to play God, with my virus, I shall be the new God of this universe."

Kitsune was calm as he aimed his weapon. "Only the foolish and the perverse think they can stand up to God and claim what is rightfully theirs. You sir, Herr Doctor Hamsterviel are a demon from hell, you are not a God nor you will never be one."

"Silence, I am your new God, bow down to me if your life wants to be spared." Hamsterviel commanded. A barrage of bullets impacted his face as blood drops flew out like nothing. Growling in anger, the virus mutated the monster into an abomination. "Very well if that's the way you want it, then I'll gladly end your life."

The tentacles flew and the bounty hunter dodged the attack. Hamsterviel only roared as he approached Kitsune with amazing speed and punched him to the floor. The bounty hunter didn't know how to reach. Placing his mutated paws over the red experiment's head, he was about to break his neck until a sharp pain forced him to cancel his strike.

A Mameluke Sword with a blue-and-gold blade was caked with blood. Kitsune pointed his blade at the mutation and smirked. With a scream, he sliced off the tentacles one by one and landed in his feet behind the mutation. "How about them olive oil now?"

The tentacles grew back like nothing. Hamsterviel roared as the third and final mutation took place. The creature began to sprout out several orbs of fleshy mass while spikes came out of the stomach, several extra arms sprouted out while violently screaming out a curse. "NOW WE FINISH THIS!!!!"

Kitsune was amazed at what he saw. He was scared and fascinated of what he just witnessed. "What in the name just happened to you? What power in the Universe allows you to mutate three times into these…demons."

Hamsterviel grinned. "Those who are compatible with the virus' genetic code can transform into monsters and retain their intelligence."

"What happens if the genetic code is not compatible with the virus?" Kitsune asked out in amazement.

Hamsterviel or what used to be him laughed out like a maniac as his arms became two curved blades. "Those who are unworthy of my virus will become brute savages with no intelligence or higher thought capacity. A new era lies before me and the new master race."

"Master race!!!!?" Kitsune exclaimed what he heard from the words of the monster. "What are you saying?"

"Oh you poor blind bounty hunter." Hamsterviel made a fake sad tone. His eyes began to burn with the flames of hate towards the galaxy. "I will re-write the course of the Galaxy. Once my virus spreads out to the galaxy, those who are compatible will join me as we reshape the galaxy to our own image of perfection and purity, those who are unworthy of the gift I am giving out, they will die. Their inferior genetics are impurities; contaminations of what I believe will bring the perfect order, the perfect balance, we the masters of the galaxy."

Kitsune was angry at Hamsterviel, for those words he said. Flashes of the photos of what the horrors unleashed by the Germans during World War II. The images of this dark, bleak future made his blood boil with anger. Aiming his gun at the fleshy masses, he opened fire until pus and blood escaped from the remains. Hamsterviel began to twitch and convulse as he opened his mouth, a large parasite came out. "So this is your weak point?" Kitsune chuckled as he began to take aim.

The parasite began to open his mouth and spitted out balls of heated plasma. Rolling out of the way, Kitsune grunted as he began to open fire. The parasite's skin was taking the shots but did little damage. "Damn it!" Kitsune exclaimed as he reloaded and moved to another angle. The parasite turned its host to Kitsune's direction and began to walk towards him. "Don't you ever give up?" Kitsune screamed at the parasite as he fired more and more but the bullets just kept bouncing off. "There has to be a way to defeat this thing, I know there is."

The parasite opened his mouth again and charged for another plasma attack. The gun fired again, the parasitic organism screamed as the plasma exploded inside the body, causing it to explode. Hamsterviel closed his mouth and began to slash the air violently with each step. Moving out of the way, Kitsune found a bulb of rotten flesh on the back of the monster. "I found your weak point Hamsterviel, enjoy your last stay on the mortal realm!"

"WHAT!" The monster screamed.

Bullets began to fill the bulb, with each shot Hamsterviel roared as he felt blood drip out of the bulb. One shot made the bulb explode and then he fell to the floor struggling to stand up. "NOOO!! WE ARE NOT DONE YET! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Hamsterviel began to rot as his own creation devoured his flesh. There was nothing left but a mass of pus, flesh, and blood on the floor.

Kitsune approached the suitcase and smiled. Taking out his communicator, he punched the code. "Kitsune here, I have eliminated the Doctor and retrieved his viral samples."

"_Excellent,"___A voice said from the other line. _"Meet me at the Tau Plaza in 5 hours were your reward will be obtained. Bring the samples with you and don't be late."_

----------------------------------------------------

Kitsune arrived at the plaza. The night skies decorated the sight above. An alien came out and tossed out a small pouch with silver coins. Taking the pouch, he pushed the suitcase towards the xeno and took his leave.

The xeno opened up the suitcase and smiled as he saw the viral containers and began to laugh. The hologram deactivated, revealing to be an experiment wearing high tech armor with a smooth black leather cape. His face was covered with a helmet that had the shape of a skull. "Foolish bounty hunter," The experiment said in a cool but evil voice. "You should always ask the name of your clients before taking the job." Sealing the suitcase, he walked off into the darkness of the night with an evil laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 9**

**Black Fleet Crisis**

_**Despite some setbacks, the Galactic Armada has begun to modernize and so has their clandestine operations in the Galaxy. Despite generous donations of funds from the most imperialistic worlds, most knew of the game that the Imperials were playing and ceded to the Milky Way Confederacy or the Galactic Confederation. Amongst all the Imperialistic players was D'erek and the Avianos Empire who donated most of their fortune out helping the Federation to modernize the Armada.**_

_**The 345**__**th**__** Clandestine Operations Fleet was heading to the Orion Arm to invade the Republics of Orion, a government composed of the Alpha Centauri, Sirius, Betelgeuse, and the closest stars to Earth. To avoid great perils and avoid the destruction of this only true democracy of the Galaxy, the Republics hired us to stop the 345**__**TH**__** also known as the Black Fleet.**_

_**Of course, to do that I have sent Angel and Stitch to destroy their flagship internally and cost the Federation some credits… **_

The heavily modified BRB-9000 was in the dark sectors of the galaxy. Painted sky blue and white with a cross on both sides, it was floating alone in space. This was not a ship that belonged to any military or private organization. It was a Shadowport, a mobile black market that all galactic scum made frequent use to buy their merchandise. Arms, fighters, ship modifications, you could find them here and buy them at any price.

Stitch and Angel were sitting in a private room made of fine Middle Eastern woods, carpets, and paintings. The owner and merchant of the ship, Mustafa al-Iskandar, a Middle Eastern experiment was discussing his terms with his Cypriot customer and his lovely Lebanese girlfriend (Stitch and Angel). Angel was wearing a custom uniform based on her belly dance costumes, exposing her belly.

Stitch on the other side wore a red jumpsuit with a silver four-pointed star and had a pistol on the leg holster like Angel had. Mustafa then lead them to the lower levels of the ship and displayed them the weapons he was selling. Pistols, submachine guns, assault rifles, the Palestinian had it all. "So Westerners, anything that catches your eyes…?"

Angel picked out a pulse rifle and Stitch picked out a submachine gun. Paying for the guns and ammo, a shuttle launched out and jumped to hyperspace.

Exiting, the pilot of the shuttle steered towards the massive battleship that was heading to an unprovoked and undeclared war. The Leroy named Botticelli piloted the shuttle towards the black and white fleet. Angel could see the red flames of the massive flagship. "We're heading for the Dreadnought _Sorrow Wind_. According to Captain Asnavee, there are reports of a superweapon in the ship. Also, Senator D'erek is on board the ship, he came up a few days ago."

"All the more reason to bring that thing now," Angel said as the shuttle flew close to the massive battleship. The rapid fire guns aimed at the shuttle, following its every move. Stitch gulped and began to hope the guns would not open fire.

"_Unidentified shuttle, this is Phoenix-7, requesting identification, over."_ A voice from the communication tower said.

"This is Shuttle _Tyrannous_ on a special mission on behalf of command, requesting permission to dock."

"_Permission granted, please land on bay 7."_

"They bought it," Botticelli said as he steered the shuttle into the landing pad. "I'll tell the hangar crews to tow the shuttle into the hangar, you guys lay low, with this naval uniform, I'll move freely around the ship and locate D'erek."

As the Leroy wearing a red and white uniform walked away from the shuttle, two Leroys wearing sailor uniforms chattered. "Didn't he look too young to be an officer?" The Leroy holding the assault rifle said.

"Yeah, they're getting younger and younger." The Leroy with the submachine gun said as they walked off following the Leroy in the uniform.

Angel and Stitch came out minutes later. Angel looked around and had her pulse rifle in hand. "Nothing but a great ship that's going down." Angel said as she raised her weapon. "We are going to have to reach the engine room now if according to the maps we studied, we have to avoid the quarters and mess hall of the ship, once we get across those parts, we'll rig the explosives and sayonara."

"Got it love," Stitch said with a smile. Going down the stairs into the cold metallic areas of a vessel meant for death. The long metallic hallway was decorated with frescoes of scenes depicting the early Federation. Stitch never liked art glorifying the Federation nor its foundations. To Stitch, the Federation was like Soviet Russia. A anthropomorphic cockatoo screamed in a alien tongue and took aim.

The rifle looked like the old rifles, made of wood and metal. A small orb flew but missed the duo of experiments. Aiming her rifle, Angel blasted a few holes through the uniform and sent the cockatoo down. Taking a turn left, they proceeded across the hall. Three sailors saw them and began to open fire towards them. Blue orbs flew and hit anything on their path. One orb impacted Stitch and just felt a slight pain.

It wasn't before a junior officer brought a light machine gun and started spraying bullets across the area, the sailors kept firing and firing until their rifles ran out of ammo and had to reload. Stitch took a peek and blasted one sailor down before combined fire began to head for them. Angel fired a long burst and brought them all down. "Takka booji boo." Stitch said as he followed Angel across the hallway.

Some Spanish Leroys were doing their duties, one of them sniffed something strange on the air. When he turned around, he found Stitch and Angel approaching his work area.

"Intrusos!"

"Avisar a los demas!" Another Leroy said.

"Te cogi!" Another said as he grabbed his weapon and rushed to the ambush point.

"Leroys?" Stitch asked. "What are they doing here?"

The Leroys scattered as they saw the experiments. Angel and Stitch followed them but ran into an ambush. Several Leroys wielding rifles began to open fire while blasterfire covered the area. Angel grabbed Stitch by the paw and locked the door."

"Por alli!"

"No dejes que se escapen!"

"Agarenlos!"

"What are they planning?" Stitch looked at the porthole in the door.

"Bloqueale el paso!" A Leroy said.

"Te cogi!" Another Leroy said while another one brandished out a sharp saber and headed for the locked room. Stitch quickly placed a piece of furniture to block the door. There was angry knocking on the door as if they were all trying to get in by force.

"Te voy a matar!" A Leroy said violently kicking the door.

"Son of a…" Angel said as she aimed at the door. The door opened violently and the Leroys began to swarm the room. Angel began to open fire, filling the room with deadly fire as the Leroys screamed and toiled with pain and agony. Stitch's submachine gun was also blaring, making sure no Leroy survived the onslaught.

"Basta hijos de puta…" The Leroy with the sharp blade said but a spray from Stitch's weapon brought him down and his sharp saber to an end. The Leroy dropped a sapphire and Angel collected it, placing it away for sale. The steps of marching were heard, Angel and Stitch kept low as Leroys with submachine guns marched past them. Sighing, Stitch came and inspected the area, he gave a thumb up.

Senator D'erek and the Avianos Navy Admirals that commanded the fleet looked at the sea of stars. In a galaxy where politics played the sweet-talking and the military gave out the tough love. It was because of that that the Avianos Empire lasted 5000 years in existence. In a few months by the Avianos Calendar, D'erek would be back home and celebrate the 5001st anniversary of the quasi-immortal Empire.

**Avianos Prime**

In the central region of the planet, 6 towering mountains towered the lands above. 5 formed a perfect circle while the 6th mountain was in the middle, ruling the last five. The 6 hollow volcano craters of Mt. Avianos housed the many parts of Imperial City, the capital of Avianos Prime and the Empire.

The Imperial City was a forbidden place for commoners to enter. Only officials of the Armed Forces, nobility, and politicians of great importance could live in Mt. Avianos. The 6th and last volcano crater housed the Imperial Palace, a structure so wide and complex that only the All Holy Avianos Emperor had the divine right to live in. The Emperor, like all his species of Avianos Prime was the Phoenix. Sitting in his golden throne like his ancestors did, he made a fist of anger and looked at the kneeling subjects loyal to him. "What are the reports of the Black Fleet?"

"D'erek reports that they are on their path to Orion your Imperial Highness." An Avianos Grand Admiral said in a smooth tone. "The ship is doing excellent thanks to your ingenious planning and your 'donations' to the Federation's armada."

The Emperor gave a wolfish smile. "As long as the Federation doesn't sniff out our plans to influence Orion and the local systems, everything will be fine." With a smile, he tapped his ringed, feathered fingers on the arm rest. "I want no further failures from D'erek this time, he has failed me long enough to hurt the reputation of the Empire, the rest of the Galaxy suspects on us… we must further advance our plans."

"But your…"

"Silence!" The Emperor said. "The Federation is powerless to stop us, _we are_ the Galactic Federation, that pathetic Grand Councilwoman is merely our puppet just like her predecessors were. She does not suspect a thing of the current events of the documents she sign to authorize to allow those fools to attack each other."

"Once we have Orion's rich resources, the Empire can expand to nearly half the Galaxy until we overrun every single world, sector, and quadrant there is in this body of the heavens." The phoenix said. "It is meant to be as the Holy Texts revealed by N'zuto to the Prophets said. _And thus in the end, Avianos will be a great power._"

"The Confederacy suspects our motives… we believe the Embassy may have attachés and may be spying on us." The Grand Admiral said.

"The Confederacy is weak and powerless to stop us." The bird said.

"And the human girl, the one known as Lilo Pelekai has not been dead yet."

This fact made the Emperor's eye twitch with anger. "The human will die and every corner of the galaxy and ship will be searched. She may be able to prolong her life but it's not she can escape her inevitable end, can she?"

"Of course not your Imperial Highness, the girl's time is coming to an end even as we speak."

The Emperor only laughed in his mind as the camera began to pan out of the Imperial Palace, revealing that the hollow volcano had buildings with combinations of Chinese, Korean, and Japanese architectural styles. From the towers of the palace, Imperial Guardsmen patrolled while fighters protected the skies. Around the rivers surrounding the volcanoes, patrol boats wander around. The Gates of Avianos, the ground entrance to the city was guarded by hundreds of Guardsmen.

_**Sorrow Wind**_

_**ALERT TO ALL PERSONNEL!**_

_**ENEMY INFILTRATORS HAVE BREACHED SECTORS ALPHA AND GAMMA AND ARE CURRENTLY HEADING FOR SECTOR BETA. ALL ARMED PERSONNEL ARE TO OPEN FIRE ON THE INTRUDERS ON SIGHT! FAILURE TO DO SO WILL EQUAL IN REDUCED PAY BY A DECA-CYCLE AND SUBJECT TO RANK LOWERING OR PRIVILIGES REVOKED ON COMMAND OF THE COMMANDING OFFICER OF THE SORROW WIND! SUBJECTS INDENTIFIED TO BE TWO EXPERIMENTS, ONE WIEILDING A .47 CAL SUBMACHINE GUN AND THE FEMALE A PULSE RIFLE! **_

_**WHOEVER KILLS OR CAPTURES THE INTRUDERS WILL BE GREATLY REWARDED!**_

_**-Senator D'erek of the Avianos Empire**_

_**Fleet Admiral Koramachi**_

_**Rear Admiral Kistumaki**_

_They're on to us._ Stitch thought as he provided covering fire as Angel rushed through the other side. Blasting a few sailors down, the blue experiment took cover from a few bullets and bolts and responded again with rapid fire. An Officer reloaded his light machine gun and continued to spray non-stop. The blue orbs kept flying and Stitch got hit by one. Grunting in pain, he leaped out and fired and the sailors went down with moans. After reaching Angel, they took the stairs down to an elevator and arrived at the engine room.

Angel smiled as she placed a explosive between the tanks. "Right we have to get off the ship quickly." She rushed with Stitch behind her. As the took an elevator, she pressed the button and Stitch was eager to get out of this vessel. Out of the vents, green gas came out. Stitch coughed and Angel did the same. Everything started to go black slowly and then pure blackness.

Stitch woke up in a dark chamber, chained by the arms and legs. Angel was handcuffed with Botticelli at her side. Both winked at him but Stitch wasn't sure what was going on. The heavy steel door opened and revealed Senator D'erek, dressed in red clothing with the Church of Avianos symbols. "You have caused me a great deal of pain," the Russian accented voice said as a saber was unsheathed.

"But this is nothing compared to the torture you are about to encounter sir." D'erek finished. "You will speak and answer all my questions. I want to know who sent you and what was the purpose of this mission?"

Stitch stayed silent.

"Very well," D'erek said darkly as he walked to Stitch's back and whipped the blade towards his back, covering the blade. "If you will not speak, then pain and suffering shall be your new master."

Stitch spat on the floor, there was another whipping of the blade and Stitch screamed as he felt the sharp Eternium, the ever-lasting metal that when shaped and molded, created a blade resistant and sharp as Hades. D'erek chuckled evilly as he continued to slash him. "Who sent you?!"

"I'm not telling!" Stitch said weakly and felt the sharp metal cut him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"What an exciting rush of pain you must feel," D'erek licked a portion of blood from his blade and walked. "You may not know it or feel it, but your body grows stronger with each strike you feel, you think this is a torture, a cruel and illegal thing, but soon, hatred will become your master and you will use it to destroy your opponents, your enemies, pain reminds us that we are mortals, and pain is a pleasure you must learn to enjoy."

"Pain… is bad." Stitch said weakly.

"Answer my question and I will spare your pain and suffering: Who sent you!?"

"Don't tell him, he'll doom us all." Angel said.

"Silence pathetic female," D'erek pointed the saber at her. "Or you will be next."

Angel gulped in fear but Botticelli was getting ready.

"Who sent you!?" D'erek demanded to know.

"Meega nala queesta!" Stitch cackled as he was losing his grip quickly.

"Very well then, have it your way." D'erek began to whip Stitch's back with his heavy saber; blood began to paint the floor. "Is this enough for you?" He kept swinging that blade again and again, Angel couldn't bear watching her booji boo being treated like this. "SPEAK NOW OR KEEP SUFFERING!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Stitch screamed and began to shed tears. Who was this being who kept striking him with a blade of Eternium? Who was this man who saw pain as a pleasure? Who was he?

"For 5000 years, the Holy Avianos Empire has ruled the Phoeniroc Quadrant AKA Space Bird Quadrant. For 5000 years, we have been using the Federation as a front as we gain power, and now after 5000 years of waiting, the expansion of the Holy Avianos Empire begins. Today the Republics of Orion, tomorrow the Galaxy will be under our control!"

"That would never happen," Botticelli raised his silenced pistol and aimed at the rooster. "Either one way or the other, the whole Galaxy knows of what you've planning and I have enough evidence to present to the governments of the Galaxy to end the so called Empire of yours." Botticelli said as he shot the chains that held Stitch. Stitch quickly landed in Angel's arms and closed his eyes of pain. "Your blind faith and loyalty cannot avert its fate or the fall."

The rooster took out his silenced pistol and aimed at Botticelli. "Never," D'erek said with fire. "Fate placed the Avianos on command of the Empire, it was by fate that Avianos is a hyperpower in the galaxy and the fact that we are the master race to rule it all."

"So you're like the Germans?" Angel asked in anger. "You plan to kill us all in camps?"

D'erek laughed. "We learned so much of the history of Earth during the Second Interplanetary War." With a fiery look he stared at Angel. "The human race is heavily flawed and destructive, the Empire has no choice but to murder them all one by one."

"WHAT!" Angel roared. "YOU BASTARD! WHAT YOU PLAN IS UNFORGIVEABLE BY ANY LAW!"

"Who's law says we cannot extinct a species?" D'erek asked. "No one, it's the will of the strong to rid of impurities if the chosen people want to reign over the inferiors."

Botticelli tossed Angel a silenced pistol and aimed. "You racist bastard, you're going down!" She pulled the trigger twice and brought the bird to his knees with two bullets. D'erek pulled the trigger of his weapon and brought Botticelli down with a clean shot in the head. "You're going to pay for that!"

D'erek quickly made a run for it as Angel's shots missed. "STOP!" But it was too late; the coward bird ran away with his life.

Carrying Stitch on her back, she picked up the other silenced pistol and made her way through the angry sailors Blasting holes in their bodies brought them down as alarms blared across the whole ship. Fighting her way through sailors and officers, she reached a shuttle and boarded it with Stitch.

The craft took off from the hangar. Stitch was blacked out from his wounds. As the shuttle was far away from the massive battleship and the fleet, Angel took out a small remote and clicked the trigger.

The explosive with the initials F.L.W.L "From Lebanon With Love" began to blink rapidly as the reaction occurred. The fuel tanks violently exploded and sent the flames across the distribution lines across the vessel. Explosions from the interior bursted out and the flagship exploded into a massive fireball before it turned into a pile of space junk. The fleet began to reverse the course, their flagship was gone and so were their orders.

But D'erek's shuttle jumped into hyperspace, he has failed his Emperor and the punishment for this failure will be…extreme.


	10. Chapter 10

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 10**

**Notes, Profiles, and Report Extracts Part 1**

_**Welcome to the Federation Chronicles Database. Your number one source that contains all the data gathered and guarded here. Please select your file.**_

_**Avianos Empire Profile**_

_**Senator D'erek Profile**_

_**Phoenix Notes**_

_**Lilo and Kitsune's Extract on Experiment Promotion Part 1 **_

_**Avianos Imperial City Notes**_

_**Accessing file number 09393456492103456672**_

_**Phoenix Notes**_

_The Phoenix is Asnavee's private battleship and her mobile headquarters in which navigates the Galaxy. There is no other ship of its class and it seems to carry an array of weaponry that is capable of fighting a whole Armada fleet. It is propelled by a dark matter engine unit, allowing her to reach top speeds in a matter of minutes._

_The battleship is classified as a Yamato-Class Dreadnought; it has the shape and characteristics of the original ship that served the Imperial Japanese Navy with some modifications. The large cannons fire powerful blasts of plasma and the cluster of rapid fire guns fire pulse lasers that provide opening fire to swat down enemy fighters._

_The belly of the ship has been modified as a hangar deck to launch all fighters. A parked fighter rests on top of the ship which is launched with a steam pressured power catapult- an experimental technology available to this ship._

_**Please select your file**_

_**Accessing file number 0456025356784**_

_**Avianos Empire Profile**_

_The Avianos Empire, the words send chills to most of the galaxy, as it is evident that they have lasted 5000 years and not a single overthrow or rebellion occurring in the territories and colonies of Avianos Prime. _

_The rise of this powerful and last empire left in the Galaxy is a complete mystery. According to research by Wendy Pleakley, the Empire was founded on the feet of Mt. Avianos, 6 hollow volcanoes which united the Phoenixes, the dominant race of the planet. The Empire is ruled by an absolute monarch, the all Holy Avianos Emperor who took the Throne when the warring nations of Avianos ceded their infighting._

_The Church of Avianos is important to the Empire as well. The Emperor is believed to have the divine right to rule as N'zuto, the sole God of the Avianos people, choose 9 of the most powerful Royal Houses and placed them to be the Emperors of Avianos._

_The Empire expanded across the Phoeniroc Quadrant, having total and complete control of the area and now they seek the greater Galaxy to conquer and add new territory. The Avianos is the living metaphor for Imperialism at its worse._

_Cruel, cold, and unfeeling, the Avianos are most hated species in the galaxy._

_**Accessing file number 94843333886930**_

_**Senator D'erek Profile **_

_A Roosterian of noble birth, D'erek was born to a noble family. During his early teenage years, he took an interest in politics and was sent to the Avianos Imperial Politics Academy. During 8 years of intense study, discipline, and hard-boiled lessons have bred D'erek into what he is. A cold and manipulating individual, he cares for nothing only serving the Empire. A silver-tongued individual, he can sweet-talk himself out of problems._

_D'erek also served in the Avianos Navy after his graduation in the Politics Academy. He was honorably discharged as a Captain 3__rd__ Rank, the highest ranking in the Navy. After this, the Emperor took note and promoted him to Ambassador to the Galactic Federation, were after years gained the honorable title of "Senator". D'erek has also been involved in several black projects involving huge amounts of currency._

_D'erek is also a devastating swordsman and deadly pilot. He is a threat to be aware off when engaging in combat even for a 60 year old Roosterian._

_**Accessing file number 900045678893**_

_**Lilo and Kitsune's Extract on Experiment Promotion Part 1**_

_Thought experiments are amazing creatures, there are some things I have found that seem interesting on Experiments is the ability to "be promoted" to the next level according to their choices that they take. There are two paths that experiments must take: Light and Dark and each one has their particular promotion. Life for them is like a game of chess and the choices they take might affect their promotion._

_I have noticed that there are two promotions: Luz and Oscuro. These promotions affect both genders of experiments and the effects vary on their morals, ethics, and beliefs of the experiment and may vary. _

_The common type of Experiments are the Stitch-Class (Males, Leroy-Class is a subclass of the category) and the Angel-Class (Antennae or no antennae, they still count as this category.)_

_**Angel-Class Oscuro Promotions**_

_Fallen Angel-Class: The female has been corrupted by sin by a light level. Symptoms of corruption include increased aggression, anger, hate, and desire for material needs. Fallen Angel-Class are a medium threat and can be disposed off or de-promoted to Angel-Class to achieve higher Luz promotions. These are the easiest to turn back to their original class._

_Succubus-Class: Succubus-Class is the final Oscuro promotion of the Angel-Class. The female experiment may have increased aggression, higher bloodlust, and of course an extremely powerful appetite for breeding pleasure. The Succubus-Class experiment seeks a male victim to give him a night of passion, and proceeds to kill the poor male-in-love. _

_The Succubus-Class depends on using poses, seduction, and releasing their aromas towards their victims, trying to initiate the male's lusty fantasies before giving in to their so called "booji boos". Females of this class are also known to be the "Devil in disguise" because of their nature, under that lovely female lies a dark evil whose mission is to be pleased with a innocent soul and killed off and repeat the cycle._

_Succubus-Class Experiments can transform into a Succubus when the male has a strong will or when the situation requires it. Transformation is different according to the mindset of the female._

_Succubus-Class Experiments can be de-promoted but the process is long and time-consuming._

_**Angel-Class Luz Promotion**_

_Cherubim-Class: The first Luz promotion to the Angel-Class, this promotion gives the female greater strength, stamina, and a heart of gold. Cherubim-Class keeps most of their Angel-Class skills such as basic fighting skills and siren songs. A booji boo is very helpful for these experiments, since they need the power of love to keep their class and have someone to share their happy and sad times. Cherubim-Class Experiments are experts in the art of marksmanship, capable of using any ranged weapon and devastating swordsmanship, Cherubim-Class prefers to use curved blades._

_Seraphim-Class: The final promotion of the Angel-Class. This particular class has their senses and skills to the maximum power. A Seraphim-Class is considered the most powerful class in Luz side like the Oscuro counterpart. Seraphim-Class are like the heavenly class of angels are not sinners or blood lusting, they seek to do the greater good._

_**Avianos Imperial City Notes**_

_The Imperial City is the capital of Avianos Prime and the whole Avianos Empire. Located in the craters of the hollow volcanoes are sections of the city. The 6__th__ and center volcano is the Royal Mountain, where royalty, high ranking official, and politicians of the Avianos live. The Five Volcanoes house shops, luxury apartments, and government buildings that administer each corner of the Empire. The Gates of the Avianos act as the entrance and exit to the Imperial City, the only means of entering the city for as the skies and rivers are patrolled endlessly._

_Commoners are not allowed to set their foot into the city. The only exception to this rule, however is if there is an invitation from any of the royalty or the Emperor himself which is extremely rare. _

**_Author's Notes: First of all, I want to thank ngrey651 who is reading this story and also Mystical Raven for the unexpected but also wonderful reviews that boosted up my spirits. Thank you guys, you really help me out and give me the energy to keep on writing my fics. Also, I want to give special thanks to Kioko, "The Tejina Chronicles" inspired the Luz-Oscuro promotions of the experiments and Kioko deserves the credit for the inspiration. Thank you all for being wonderful readers and reviewers, I really appreciate it._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 11**

**Battle of the Omicron Nebula**

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend.**_

_The nightmare of the Avianos Empire refused to die after D'erek's constant failures, it was all small parts of the big plan the Avianos had in mind against the whole galaxy. The All Holy Avianos Emperor was growing impatient after failure and failure of the Senator. No longer tolerable of failure, D'erek was given one more chance to prove himself worthy of the New Order the Empire was going to bring._

_D'erek was transferred to the Omicron Nebula, the largest installation that was a military shipyard, dry dock, and repair installations to oversee the Federation's new naval arsenal. But little did the avian know that his last chance in the galaxy would be the last one._

_Vixy and I discovered that the Omicron Nebula was housing the Europa Shipyards which the Federation obtained their arsenal for their naval fleet. The two of us decided that we are going to expose the Avianos plot to the galaxy and put an end to the Empire._

A cargo shuttle from the Dragoon Industries Defense Fleet entered the belly of the Yamato-Class Star Dreadnought with all intentions of delivering the new torpedo weaponry for the fighter squads. Behind the ship was the cargo freighters-turned-battleship. Even though the ships looked innocent, the cannons could come off at command at any time. Communications arrays kept broadcasting signals between the ships to communicate before the final attack on the Avianos.

The hangar crews and the VSF Engineers saluted as the shuttle landed. Pushing the wooden crates, Lilo saw how the hangar experiments worked by pushing the crates as part of their routine. A crowbar opened the crates and revealed torpedoes with a blue tip glowing. One of the experiments grinned as his comrades shared a small chuckle with each other. "Well it seems someone's in trouble." One of the Experiments said.

"Ooh si," A Mexican Experiment took a sip of his beer. "I bet my amigos that those birds are going to become pollo asado when we hit them with this little baby."

The Experiments shared laughs.

The Briefing Room was occupied by the combat crews, Stitch and Angel were looking at the hologram along with the rest of the pilots. The installation according to the hologram was hollow pointed asteroid in a large asteroid field surrounding the installation. Across the installation were the yards which ships were built and repaired. "Of course," Asnavee said as she looked at the hologram. "We have reports that the Federation has employed _Cussler_-Class Defense Platforms on the outside perimeters."

"But that's not all, several intelligence reports indicate that the Installation is protected by a force field that denies entry to place. That's where Commander Stitch and Angel enter,"

Angel and Stitch wearing their pilot uniforms saluted.

"Commander Stitch and Angel will lead their attack groups knock down the generators, once that is done, we will begin the assault on the installation and knock out the Armada's only factory that gives them their ships."

Angel raised her hand. "I only have one question Captain," She bit her lip. "How many turbolaser guns do the Platforms wield?"

"20 guns in turrets of four." Asnavee gave a wolfish smile. As she finished the briefing, she saluted and her brave fighter pilots saluted back. She knew it was a point of no return but the risks had to be taken.

Kitsune and Cassandra were in their X-Falcon Actis fighters, letting the hangar crews doing their checks before taking off to the mission. Cassandra clicked the comm button in her cockpit and smiled. "Ready for the mission?"

"As always love," Kitsune told his wife. He had a few regrets in leaving the pups with his apprentice but he had to bring money to the household, despite being rich, he still needed to work and earn his daily pay. The Greek bounty hunter looked at his control sticks as the holograms of the crosshairs, shields, etc glowed.

Kitsune's ship had twin laser cannons on the wings. He was proud to fly a custom ship like Cassy did. Her ship was more different than his, hers had twin Pulse Cannons with a laser targeting system. The technology was expensive but she deserved the best.

As we move out of the fleet, the camera panned higher and higher. A hulking starship with a tower had a crowned skull painted on the top. The black plasma glass housed the most dangerous individual there was: Lord Eversio.

The tower was an office with floors of the finest marble and the desk made of a fine and rare wood with a master panel. The walls were decorated with paintings depicting scenes of the Bible and other works of literature. An artificial waterfall made soothing noises to relieve the Lord of his stressful days

Eversio wore high-tech armor with a black leather cape. He also wore a skull mask/helmet which hid his facial features, only his black eyes were seen, with a crown painted on the forehead of the mask/helmet. He took a sip of fine wine and then took out the sample of the H-Virus that Kitsune brought him under his disguise. _Bounty hunters… they'll do anything for money without knowing what I plan to do with this. The fool has no knowledge what this will bring._ He analyzed the container and saw the liquids of the virus shake and not spill. His eyes gave a look of pleasure. _This virus has a lot of promise, when those pawns stop fighting, I will use this and I will rise and reign with the spoils for myself. _

"Lord Eversio, the fleet is about to launch its fighters." A voice from the bridge said.

Eversio was experiment/man shrouded in mystery. With a smile, he flicked a switch and several holographic screens. Seeing the fighters launch pleased him.

Stitch and Angel saw many of the gun platforms open fire towards them. Rapid shots flew towards them and the VSF fighter squadrons. The flight group fired their torpedoes and knocked out the gun. Zooming ahead, they dodged asteroids and space debris on their path.

Matt looked at the tactical read out from the Dragoon flagship.

"What's the status of the fighter squadrons?" Vixy asked her husband.

"They have recently knocked down a gun platform and are on their way to the shield generators." Matt said as he kept looking at the reports that came.

Angel blasted out one of the shield generators while Stitch did the same. The damaged generators could create more energy, thus creating a gateway for the invading fleet to pass.

"Engineering," Asnavee called. "Take us to the Installation at full speed."

The dual plasma engines expelled mighty gushes of blue flame as it propelled the battleship into the area. Behind it was the fleet that would provide assistance.

_**Europa Installation**_

_Warning! Several objects approaching at high speed from the northeast detected! Warning! Several objects approaching at high speed from the northeast detected!_

Senator D'erek sighed as he looked at the holographic screen. _Whoever these guys are, they are searching for trouble. Very well, I shall satisfy their desire by putting up the last fight. Let this battle decide the fate of the galaxy._ "Launch all fighters and activate the defense system, we cannot let this shipyard fall to the enemy." He said as he walked to the screens and supervised the battle. His eyes shrunk when he saw that white battleship. _So you have come back for my blood you ghost of the cosmos?_

"Booji boo, they have activated their weapon systems, the BRB-9000s are not responding." Matt said as the ship took a few laser blasts in the hull. With a stern eye he ordered the gunners to return fire.

The cannons rotated quickly. The gunners took aim as their laser blasts impacted the opposing guns on the station. Fighters were maneuvering everywhere while pulse fire from the laser cannons was seen.

Stitch blasted an Alpha Interceptor into a fireball before taking on the squad leader. The alarm began to blink as an angry Alpha Hornet Fighter got behind him, the rapid fire guns blasted out as the blue fighter maneuvered against its yellow beams. Grunting, the Cypriot pulled on his control sticks backwards, braking to let the attacker go ahead of him. _It didn't work._

The pilot was to smart for that old trick in the book. Laughing as he fixed his crosshairs on Stitch, he was ready to full the trigger until Angel blasted him out of the cosmos. Flying on his wing, she blew the blue experiment a kiss and flew off to intercept some pesky Hornets.

"We are losing the advantage," D'erek said in frustration. Slamming a fist on the control panel, he ordered all battleships to engage the enemy. The guns of the Big Red Battleships fired streams of rapid fire towards the incoming fighters and battleships.

"We lost Alpha and Beta Squadrons to those BRBs!" Matt exclaimed as slammed a fist on his panel. "That's it; I had enough of these stupid Leroys calling themselves "Special Forces". I am going out there to fight."

"I'm coming with you," Vixy followed her husband into the hangar deck.

The hangar doors opened as Matt checked his personal X-Vulture Oppressor. With all in check, the gray and white hued fighter launched, behind it was the same ship only with a red and black hue. "Don't forget Matt that you're married and you promised not to do reckless stuff."

Matt responded, "I am aware of that my Lebanese love," His Aussie-accented voice said. "But it's been a long time since I had actual starfighter combat, now what do you say we kick some Federation rear?"

Vixy flew ahead and began blasting out enemy fighters.

"This will be like roasting shrimp on the barbie." Seeing a squadron of fighters, Matt proceeded to open rapid fire on them. His Electro-laser blasts destroyed one fighter while the other two flew away in panic. "That's right you sons of Argentines, I've come back for the Falklands and you ain't stopping me mate." A smart bomb flew like a comet and blew up a Hornet. "Burn!"

"Matt! I am being tailed!" Vixy said as she flew past him with a Interceptor gunning her rear. Growling, the gray vessel performed a U-Turn and began to fire at the coward hitting on his wife.

A few blasts and the pursuer was gone.

Asnavee looked at the BRBs firing their laser guns rapidly. The _Phoenix_ began to shake from all the damage it was taking. The bridge crew was awaiting her orders but nothing came out of her mouth. "Ma'am we have to do something, those battleships are going to nail us into bits."

"Be patient lads, our time to strike will come." Asnavee said coolly.

_**Obliterator**_

Lord Eversio observed the battle and he was enjoying it. Sipping his wine, he laughed as the 'mighty' Federation was beaten by a small fleet. "Look at those Federation fools trying to beat the others, their tactics are outdated and it seems they are running out of excuses for their failures." He said to his most loyal subjects and enforcers to happen to agree with what the Lord said. "And I say that D'erek's time has come to an end, send word to our infiltrator in the installation to put the bird out of his misery, his talents are no longer useful."

"But my Lord, if we eliminate the Senator, don't you think your plan will backfire?"

Eversio gave a mental wolfish smile. "The bird is no longer any use to us, or the Unknown (The organization Eversio leads, copyright to Eve-E.), he has done what he needed to do. With the Federation weak and powerless, with the very spine decalcified, we can now come out of the shadows and emerge as the victors."

"A new era is upon us my most loyal subjects, and those who are strong and willed will reign in this new society I will build." Eversio said as his subjects listened. "Tell our infiltrator in the installation that the bird has no use for us anymore, he may dispose of him in any way necessary."

_**Europa Installation**_

The experiment working there received the transmission from Command and knew what he had to do. Deactivating his holographic disguise, he pulled out an Unknown Magnum, a revolver with the Unknown insignia imprinted into the wooden grip. Walking coolly towards the command station, he gave a cold grin as he aimed his weapon at the politician.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" D'erek demanded to know.

"My name or my mission is not important," The experiment replied coolly as his thumb pulled the hammer of his magnum revolver. "But I will tell you this, you as a good pawn have performed flawlessly and now you deserve a promotion to the next level."

"Put your weapon down!" D'erek took out his own revolver but his hands shook as he aimed. "Put it down and surrender."

The experiment had no remorse or any feelings of regret as he pulled the trigger of his weapon.

BANG!

D'erek only made a sound similar to a gasp. He has a whole in his chest and then fell to the floor. The experiment smiled as he holstered his revolver. Taking out a communicator, he punched the encrypted code. "The bird is dead."

"_Excellent, now get out of there before the base becomes cannon fodder."_

With a nod, the experiment left.

Vixy dived and destroyed a Horner while Matt destroyed one of the battleships that were annoying him. With a smile, Vixy and Matt formed up as their guns blazed up and destroyed all enemies within their range.

Asnavee looked at the installation ahead of her as the Dragoon vessels began to intercept the BRBs .

"Enemy battleship opening fire at us," A Federation tactical officer said.

"Continue to open fire." The captain of the vessel said. He could hear guns blazing and the sounds of metal being punched by the laser cannons. As the battleship moved right across the Dragoon battleship, the turbolaser guns blazed with anger as they exchanged shots with each other.

"_Navigator _and _Tiger, _engage the Federation ships." Vixy commanded as she flew straight for a battleship, the guns of the red structure kept firing rapidly. The red female saw the beams fly like rain but failed to impact them. Matt was firing back rapidly, punching out the cannons.

Kitsune and Cassy fired their torpedoes against one of the BRBs. The explosion knocked the ship out of service. Without any control, the hulking structure crashed with a sister ship followed by a white flash of an explosion. "One down, three to go." Cassandra said as she blasted a few Interceptors out of their path. "But this is weird."

"What's weird?" Kitsune asked.

"They're just attacking like if they are confused, like if their orders stopped coming and now they don't know what to do."

Kitsune saw squadrons of confused fighters retreating while others began to attack. Locking on into one fighter, several laser blasts destroyed a wing of them while the others retreated.

The _Navigator_ and _Tiger _had their enemies cornered. The cannons punched across the thick hulls. Two rail guns on each ship delivered the final blow, the red battleships were exploding from the inside as they dove down, the sounds of explosions still booming through the ship as the laser cannons kept on firing above them until they became still.

"_This is the Phoenix; all ships are to leave immediately as we prepare for Alpha Strike."_

Angel blasted out the last fighters while Stitch retreated to home base. Behind them was Kitsune, Cassandra, Matt, and Vixy heading for the hangar deck.

The _Phoenix _aimed its weapons at the installation while the gatling torpedo guns revealed themselves.

"Systems green," The Weapons Officer confirmed. "You may fire when ready."

"Commence fire now!" Asnavee commanded.

All the guns fired at the same time. The white battleship turned tail along with the rest of the fleet before the moment of truth happened.

From afar, there was a white flash followed by a explosion that crippled a blow to the Federation itself.

_**Phoenix Conference Room**_

"We struck a major blow against the Federation," Matt said with a sigh of relief. "But I have a feeling that the nightmare isn't over yet. I have intelligence that my organization is willing to share."

"What kind of intelligence?" Stitch asked with curiosity.

"There are reports of a superweapon codenamed "Andromeda" somewhere in the temple ruins of Gamma Turo." Matt said as he took out a map of the complex. "The Federation stole this from Jumba Jookiba himself, who designed the weapon."

Stitch and Angel were shocked.

"But there's more," Vixy said continuing what Matt spoke. "Jumba designed the weapon but after Stitch's creation, all notes and data were confiscated by the Federation, but a politician named D'erek took interest and used Federation funds to continue the weapon."

"In a way, D'erek inherited Jumba's legacy?" Lilo asked.

"He didn't inherit a legacy," Vixy said as Kitsune and Cassy nodded in agreement. "He inherited a dark legacy. We know D'erek was serving the Avianos Empire and the Empire would betray the Federation once they got their hands on Andromeda."

"We need to destroy this weapon before it sees the light of day." Cassandra said.

"But where in Gamma Turo is this weapon located?" Stitch asked.

"The Grand Temple," Matt placed a map of Gamma Turo in the table and pointed at the southern hemisphere with an "X" on the target area. "My organization knows that the weapon is housed deep under the temple grounds."

"This is the end of the Federation," Asnavee said as she stabbed the knife into the X. "Let it be known as this day in history as Federation's End. The nightmare ends here."


	12. Chapter 12

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 12**

**Federation's End Arc**

**Part I**

**Raid on the Temple**

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend.**_

_The Federation began to crack as its secrets saw the light and thus began to plunge into the bottom of no return. It was discovered that the Federation had invested all those credits in black projects, secret operations, and corrupt politicians. _

_With all intends and purposes, the Federation was finished. Days later, Confederacy fell and there was chaos across the galaxy. Part of the blame shifted to the weak system of the Galactic Federation, which gave power to the wealthiest systems across the cosmos._

_Gamma Turo was housing the remnants of the Federation and their last stronghold in the galaxy. Vixy and the others agreed to go to the base and shut it down for good along with Project Andromeda, but they had no idea of the awesome power of Andromeda._

**Gamma Turo Ruins Sector**

The gunships were flying across the stormy skies while the ruins of the smaller temples decorated the ground. Stitch reloaded his assault rifle while Angel holstered her pistol away and loaded her rifle with a fresh magazine. Among them was Lilo, who was accompanying them to wish them good luck on this mission. Vixy and Matt gave each other a loving kiss before they split on their separate ways during the mission. Kitsune and Cassandra set their radios to the master frequency before they landed.

The sound of guns from below filled the air as rapid fire blasts missed. Projectiles flew, some impacted, some missed as the Federation Remnant Marines or FRMs did their best to damage them, there was no chance, no avail.

"We are in temple grounds," The pilot said over the radios. "Prepare to go!"

The side hatches opened and the troops descended down into the cold stone ground. As the rest of the troops landed, the mission started.

Matt had no time and rushed to one end of the temple to do what his organization ordered him.

"Let's finish this." Stitch prepared his rifle and cocked it.

"The nightmare end here," Angel replied as both took off into the rain. As both rushed, Angel saw several guards aiming from the higher levels of the stone structure. Stitch opened fire on one and brought it down with a scream. "Stitch watch out!" She fired a burst and brought another one down.

Matt reached what seemed a garden and felt something in the cold, wet air. Aiming his TMP at the plants he saw _his_ figure coming out. "Eversio!" He growled.

Eversio walked towards Matt and circled. "Matthew, long time no see, how's your wife doing?"

Matt looked at the nemesis of his organization and gave a silent cackle. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you really want to know?" Eversio poked. "Fine Matt, I'll tell you what I seek. I seek Andromeda and the secrets it may have. There, are you happy?"

Matt aimed his weapon at the armored creature. "I can't let you have control of a powerful weapon that you plan to use for your own gains. Whatever Andromeda is, it must be destroyed and never see the light of day ever again."

Eversio laughed. "Oh Matthew, you entertain me." He got into a fight pose as his gauntlet began to glow."

Matt smirked. "I am more powerful than last time we faced each other in combat." He began to analyze Eversio's armor. "If your armor protects the soft mushy mass of your body, then your ivory helmet/mask is open for attack. Enjoy your pain!"

Eversio only began to rush at Matt with a fist. Leaping out of the way, the punch missed as blue bullets impacted the metal covering the face. "How annoying," Eversio said he took out his Unknown Magnum and fired several rounds at him. The gray experiment dodged the shots and kept his ground. "When I am done with you, I will make Vixy a part of my _harem_."

Matt began to use his powers and threw rock bullets at the armored figure. Missing, Matt growled as he moved his hands followed by a blast of atomic lightning but Eversio with deft agility avoided the murderous blast. "You keep your dirty paws away from _MY_ wife!"

Eversio laughed as he aimed his Magnum at Matt. "I will have Vixy as part of my harem, don't worry, I'll have her confined to the best chambers I have in my ship and sleep with her every night." He pulled the hammer and grinned. "I will enjoy her trying to escape my grasp, worming, squiggling, being a hot bad girl, you're lucky Matt, but now that luck _ends_."

Matt growled as he rushed toward Eversio, pulling up some rock, he turned it into a stone-fist which delivered a deadly blow to the guts. Eversio shook from the recoil and responded with a yawn. "Is this the best you have?"

"I got more from where that came from." Matt said as he twirled his TMP. "Eversio my lad, you disappoint me, you used to be a good guy when you lead our organization long ago."

"That's in the past," Eversio said with a growl. "Those times are gone and I _moved_ ahead."

Matt took out his knife and twirled it. "You have gone into a wretched state, we expected more from you Eversio." He stabbed Eversio in the wrist, the metal going deep until blood dripped out. Releasing the Magnum, Matt caught it and aimed. "Now who is the lucky one?"

"You can't kill me," Eversio said arrogantly as if he had a trick under his sleeve. "I am death proof. If I survived the challenges I was thrown at, then I will survive this shot."

"Hasta la vista, baby." Matt pulled the trigger.

The bullet began to spin and there was contact with the chest of Eversio. His eyes went wide and his face under that ivory mask was full of deception and agony as he gave a last moan and fell dead to the stone floor with a pool of blood forming. "Be a good boy this time and _stay_ dead."

Dropping the revolver, he took his leave.

Eversio's armor blinked as the life signs lowered. Taking immediate action, a stimpack was injected. Within minutes, Eversio rose to his feet, but felt the pain of the heavy bullet. "Damn you Matt." His gauntlet extended a blade and stabbed it deep into the wound as he groaned, and then sent the bullet flying.

**CLINK**

**CLANK**

From his belt, Eversio took out what seemed a syringe with a strange blue liquid. Injecting it into his veins, he groaned and growled as he felt the blade pierce his vein. Discarding it, he walked away with an "Hmph". Leaping into the roof, he only smiled as he looked at the battle below him.

Stitch fired his rifle at the Marines; the blue flash sent hundreds of blaster bolts at their way. The Marines screamed and toiled as plasma bolts impacted their exposed bodies and brought them down. Angel aimed her rifle and did the same, spraying energy in rapid fire mode. "Sector G secured." Stitch radioed in.

Angel and Stitch walked together as they watched each other's back.

Kitsune and Cassandra were taking cover behind a pillar. Rapid fire shots flew from the opposing side madly as both were trying to return fire towards the lizards. Cassandra aimed her rifle and fired the micro-RPG mounted under the barrel of the weapon. An explosion was heard then they moved on while avoiding submachine gun fire from above. "Booji boo, look out!" Kitsune blasted a Federation sniper before he got the best of Cassandra. The armored lizard screamed as his injured body lied down in the stone cold floor.

"You are causing quite the diversion." Eversio laughed as he took out another Magnum. "Good old Matt." He leaped a long distance and landing on the altar of the west side of the temple. Seeing the altar, he used his wrist mounted computer and activated the elevator. Taking it, he descended down into the metallic hell that awaited him.

Vixy was grabbed by a Marine; she broke free from the lizard's grasp and double-kicked him in the face. The lizard went down with the heavy force that came from Vixy's boots. "That was a gift from Beirut you infidel." Vixy wore suit, military style shirt with a blastproof vest, black pants, followed by boots made for feet/paws physical traits. Picking up her dropped pistol she kept on the move on.

"_Vixy where are you?" _Matt's voice called over the other line. _"Are you there Vixy?"_

"I'm over here Matt," Vixy responded. "What's going on?"

"_I'm pinned down in the southwest tower of the temple,"_ Matt answered. _"I'm surrounded by enemies, I need your help love, the situation isn't looking good on my end."_

"Great," Vixy holstered her pistol and took out her assault rifle and rushed toward the temple. Several guards saw her and began to flood the floor with bullets and blaster bolts but they all missed. The red female responded by firing back as she made her way through the surrounding weapons fire. Quickly climbing up the stairs, the shots got louder and louder as the chasing naval troops kept firing. "Won't you ever give up?"

Asnavee looked at the whole battle from the scope of her rifle. Hidden amongst the vegetation that surrounded the roof, she aimed at a Marine Commander, distinguished by the sky blue beret he wore. With a smile, she pulled the trigger and the bullet impacted the commander, creating confusion on the battlefield. "One down, three more to go." Snipping a submachine gun Marine, she rid herself of one less grunt to take care of.

**Command Center**

The Grand Councilwoman and the worlds loyal to the Federation via their ambassadors looked at the holographic screens of the battle. There was something in the Grand Councilwoman's eyes that had a different aura, instead of that cold but friendly face was the face of dishonor and shame. "Gentlemen," She addressed. "For nearly 10,000 years we have brought order and peace to the galaxy, but it now seems that our time is up."

The Ambassadors knew what she meant. Saying her final good-byes, the representatives left as she took out a syringe with the H-Virus. _This is not right,_ she thought as she wondered how the Federation was funding black projects involving viral agents, experiments, and military tools and weaponry for the Federation. How could of she been so blind to the Avianos manipulation and the destruction they were bringing to the Galaxy. Without remorse, she injected the viral agent into her organism.

The doors opened, revealing Eversio with his Magnum in hand. "Ah Grand Councilwoman," Eversio greeted as he lowered his weapon, his eyes dark and emotionless. "I see that you were in the middle of a thought and I hate being such a pest but I have only one Question you have the Answer for: Where is G.F.M-16?"

Galactic Federation Mainframe-16, a 16th generation supercomputer created by the Federation. It housed all data that could be reused if the Federation needed to be reestablished. Eversio has been looking for the Mainframe for its secrets involving black projects.

"That is something that I will not tell you," The Grand Councilwoman began to show signs of mutation. Countless brown parasitic worms began to fill her back as they all merged together to create some sick rotten organic mass. Several tentacles erupted from her spine; claws began to emerge as the eyes began to ooze an oily emerald fluid. The remnants of the body began to twitch as they were replaced with a nightmarish creature from Hell itself. "But as of now, consider this the end of all things as we see them."

Eversio only smiled as he raised his Magnum. His Gauntlet activated a bubble barrier that protected him from all sorts of blasts. The wrist-mounted computer began to chirp loudly. _**Warning! Mutation levels reaching dangerous levels! H-Virus has lost control over mutation due to genetic mismatching. Biohazard unstable! Warning!**_

Eversio remembered what Hamsterviel intended to create. _**With the H-Virus, I plan to contaminate the whole galaxy, those unworthy of it will die, and those who survive will join me as we reshape the galaxy into our own image. We will become the gods of the New Order I intend to create. A new Genesis is upon us, the new master race of the Galaxy and no one who is against us will survive.**_

The mutated Grand Councilwoman spat out a ball of red mass and exploded into small tube-worm like creatures that exploded. Aiming his revolver, he fired at the monster which began to climb up a wall _**and**_ responded with several plasma blasts from the palm. "You Federation scum never had a true purpose." Eversio said as another .456 Eversio Magnum bullet brought the creature to the floor. "WHERE IS G.F.-16?"

"Die ," A tentacle lashed out at Eversio but the shield blocked it, with a grin, he pulled the trigger twice. The two bullets only pierced the armor-like skin.

"Fine then, have it your way." The cylinder of the Magnum dropped the remaining bullets, the chemical casing and the bullet went down. Taking a small box reading _**.456 Eversio Magnum E (Explosive)**_, the mysterious experiment loaded them and pulled the hammer of his Magnum. "St. George, if you are in Heaven with the All-Mighty Father, grant me the courage and the fortitude to slay this dragon to the Hell it was born from."

He pulled the trigger and the bullet exploded into the creature. "You are weak and pathetic," Eversio said as he pulled the hammer and fired. A blue explosion sent the burned parasite worms flying. "Not even you can question the superiority of my power, not Lilo, not Stitch, even that Grey fellow, or Nick himself has the power to stop what I plan to bring to this Galaxy."

"I am the Angel of Death incarnated, when there's candy to be stolen, or grannies that should trip down stairs, I am there. When there's a business to corrupt or a galaxy to take over and reform, I will emerge victorious with all for me, you are nothing and you don't have any right to oppose, nobody does!" He fired again, the blue fireball made the monster toil in pain. "Where is the mainframe?"

"AVIANOS!" The monster screamed.

"Thank you," Eversio delivered the final shot. The monster exploded into fire as organic mass covered the floors and walls. He exited the base and rushed towards his personal fighter.

**Temple**

Stitch and Angel fired at any soldiers that stopped them. FRMs wearing green berets surrounded the duo as their rifles aimed at them. They were laughing at the experiments, they were trapped and cornered like animals and had no escape.

The sounds of an assault rifle were heard in the distance as the FRMs went down rapidly. The last tracer shot got the Marine in the head and went down. Angel saw Kitsune and Cassandra proudly holding assault rifles in their paws. "You OK?" The bounty hunter asked as he carried the rifle in the strap.

"Yeah," Stitch responded. "That was close, we were about to turn into roasted chicken in moments."

"Lucky for us we saw you ahead and thought you mind end up in trouble." Cassandra replied as she loaded the blaster gas rectangle into the rifle. "What's the situation?"

"Lucky for us we saw you ahead and thought you mind end up in trouble." Cassandra replied as she loaded the blaster gas rectangle into the rifle. "What's the situation?"

"We overhead that Matt's ambushed in the Southwest Tower," Angel reloaded. "We better go help him."

The group of experiments rushed to the area. Machine gun fire from above blasted holes in the ground but they just kept coming. Kitsune elevated his assault rifle and spat a few rounds at the Marine. Going on their way, they heard the sounds of armored cars chasing them. "MOVE!" Cassandra barked as rapid green blasts flew crazily.

Kitsune only stopped and saw the armored cars aim their dual machine gun turrets at them.

The bullets flew but missed their targets, the gunners were obviously new recruits who weren't properly drilled in turret handling. "Watch it, the gunners are new recruits, they're not properly trained."

"How do you know this?" Angel called out.

"If they were trained properly, they would have mowed us down in a minute, these guys fire at random directions, Stormtrooper Syndrome."

Asnavee looked at the armor cars from the scope of her rifle, taking aim, she fired the heavy bullet into the car's engine, stopping it in its track. Adjusting the scope, she fired another heavy round into the car. "What's this?" She a Commander come out angry. "I've been looking for you. Taking aim, she fired.

The Commander fell to the floor like nothing.

"Two down, two to go." Asnavee reloaded her rifle and kept moving across the rooftop front.

The group reached the area. Vixy was attacking the Marines with her rifle. The red tracer bullets impacted the Marines but more came in anger. The group aimed their weapons, automatic fire came out and placed the troops down.

"Thanks you guys," Matt thanked. "I really let mu guard down."

"Next time, we're going together." Vixy said.

Kitsune felt someone enter, everyone turned to find Chopsuey, his eyes were black except that the middle glowed a frightening red.

"What the!?" Angel aimed the rifle. "You Southern Californian don't know when to quit, do you?"

"You think that sword could kill me you piece of Arab crap? Think again, I do not die that easily." Chopsuey said as if all that hate, anger, and negative energies corrupted him.

"This is what you get for injecting and smoking all those toxins in your body, now look at yourself, you are a monster and rejected God's love and achieve salvation."

"Salvation?" Chopsuey laughed. "There is no place for me in Heaven or Hell, substances were my friends, my companions, and they took my problems away and brought me happiness. " He looked at Stitch and made him a face. "You! Because of you, my life, my future, my destiny is ruined, you did this to me."

"Naga," Stitch countered. "You did this to yourself."

Chopsuey took out a syringe. "Before Hamsterviel passed to you Bounty Hunter," He pointed at Kitsune. "He gave me this virus to inject myself with and become stronger than all of you."

"Don't do it!" Matt said. "The H-Virus is unstable if you're not genetically compatible."

"Who said it was the H-Virus?" Chopsuey said as he injected the viral agent into his body. "This virus, the Omega Virus will allow me to mutate my body, observe." Chopsuey began to growl as his right arm was mutating, his fingers were deforming as the bone came out, the edges were like a sword blade, several tentacles of organic mass attached to the blade as yellow spheres that resembled eyes covered the sides, blood and pus excreted out. "WITNESS THE POWER!"

"Chops, you lost it completely." Stitch said.

"All of you prepare for your imminent deaths, and after you, Andromeda is next." Chopsuey leapt as he struck his blade to the ground, everyone moved out and took aim. The organic blade created a shield to cover the upper body. "Die!"

Stitch fired his rifle but the bony mass absorbed the shots. "It's not working!" He dodged quickly before the blade struck him.

"Don't attack his legs," Vixy analyzed. "Aim for his legs or when he's open."

Matt told Stitch to distract him. Stitch grinned as he spanked himself. "Yoo hoo, you want me? Come and get me." Quickly rolling the blade impacted the floor and Chopsuey roared. "Is that the best you can give?" Stitch continued to spank himself. "Aw come on Chops, where's the Chops that Jumba made."

"Silence!" Chopsuey went for a thrust, he stabbed a pillar and tried to remove his blade out.

"Matt, now!" Angel commanded.

Matt began to make the complex but elegant movements, sparks flew out and red lightning impacted Chopsuey's spine. "How about that mate?" The Aussie said as he kept charging his attack. "How about this!?" He aimed his fingers and began to unleash continuous stream of lightning at the mutated experiment.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH WHAT AN ACCELERATING RUSH OF PAIN!" Chopsuey said as his system was getting zapped by atoms of metals in the lightning, distributing around his body. "THE FEDERATION IS GOING TO PAY ALONG WITH YOU STITCH AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The lightning stopped but there was an explosion of flesh. Chopsuey looked down and saw his digestive tract was exposed, along with his heart. "YOU!!!!"

"The end has come," Vixy aimed her pistol and fired the bullet.

The projectile spun and impacted the heart of the angry mutant, inside of it, the small explosive charge detonated.

Everyone looked, Chopsuey's internal organs were burning, there only scream as the fresh burned. His eyes began to grow wider until they exploded, leaving nothing but an empty shell of the body.

"May God have mercy on his soul," Kitsune said as saw the empty shell.

Stitch felt pity towards Chopsuey and then looked at his friends.

Seeing the altar, Angel took out a map of the installation and clicked the control panel. "Abandon hope."

Vixy cocked her pistol. "The nightmare ends here."

The hologram of the elevator blinked red as it went down into the metallic hell of Gamma Turo's Installation 0356.

**END OF PART 1**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 12**

**Federation's End Arc**

**Part II**

**A Crippling Blow**

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend.**_

_The group managed to enter the underground installation of the temple. No one knew what awaited them in the base. Meanwhile, Asnavee was making sure the militias of the Federation Remnants were thrown in disarray and confusion._

"So this is it." Angel said as she looked around, the massive warehouse was dark and cold. "We got their sticky fingers in every pot."

"We just recently learned of this place," Stitch said as he aimed up. "We've got to keep our guard up."

The doors opened on the right opened, releasing several Federation-made Experiments. They all walked on their fours and lunged at the group. Pistol fire flew towards them. They dropped dead as the projectiles brought them to their end. Matthew reloaded his custom TMP and looked around. "What the?"

"Federation experiments," Kitsune said as he passed Cassandra an ammo clip for her rifle. "Don't let them get close to you, their claws are the worse than their bites." Kneeling, he opened fire before two abominations got the best of them. Reloading, he cocked the rifle and extended his extra arms, allowing him to wield two pistols.

Cassandra's tail began to wag; her tail was that of a fox.

As they entered the opened door, the found a vast river with a hovercraft: A H.A.A.D .A (Hovercraft Armored and Armed for Defence and Assault) waited on the pier. AutoBlasters were in a monopod while the cockpit lay below the deck. "This hunk of junk?" Stitch asked with a disgusted face.

"What do you want to do? Die drowning?" Angel asked as she stepped into the metallic deck and lowered the monopod to her level. Putting her hand on the pistol grip and the other on the stock, she looked around and gave thumbs up.

Vixy and Matt got into the cockpit and started the engines while Kitsune and Cassandra got the rear AutoBlasters. Fixing the sights, they began to move across the dark river. Vixy steered while Matt sang the National Anthem of Australia as he sharpened his favorite knife. There was little light except for the dim lampposts placed across the path.

Vixy looked at the radar and saw three objects from behind approaching them. "We got company!"

Avianos Army soldiers.

Anthropomorphic cockatoos and parrots in power armor followed them. "Rebel scum, under order of the Emperor, we order you to stop." The captain screamed in a megaphone while the soldiers kneeled in the bow of the speedboat with their rifles. The rifle of the Avianos Army was the standard AQ Rifle; it looked like the Brown Bess rifle only without the hammer and pan. Since the craft didn't stop, the soldiers only kneeled and opened fire. From behind, dim muzzle flashes sent orbs with short tails flying across the area. A shot missed Kitsune by sheer luck and the two experiments returned fire.

The boats exploded, the soldiers leaped away and sunk into the underground waters of the frozen hell. Cassandra sighed in relief as there was no more disturbances in the area.

The hovercraft reached the end and the experiments disembarked in the dock. Up ahead was a door with no markings or anything. Taking their positions, the experiments aimed at their sides as Matt pressed the button that opened the door. "A locker room?" Matt was dazzled.

Stitch pressed the button next to the door and there was a faint glow of light. Angel's eyes widened as she saw what came out of a World War II movie. "Damn, it's a whole B.O.W (Bio Organic Weapon) facility." Vixy said as she looked at it. "Judging by the color of the floor, we're in an underground volcano."

"What?" Stitch replied.

"Down below is nothing but magma and a burning death if we fall," Cassandra explained. "I believe the temple was built above a volcanic crater millennia ago, the Federation must of known about the temple and are using it to hide their research."

"All the more reason why we have to get rid of this place," Matthew said as he pulled off several explosives. His PDA chirped, attending to it, he saw an email and saw its contents, a map was being downloaded to his device. "Andromeda according to my organization is in Chamber 903456 in the west side of the base."

"What about the base?" Angel asked as she reloaded. "Shall we clean it off?"

"The only objective of the mission is to destroy the weapon," Kitsune said as he reloaded his pistols and his rifle. "I doubt that the Federation knows that we are here."

They split off on their way to Andromeda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asnavee looked from the scope of her rifle at the two Federation Commanders. As the two were commanding their soldiers to attack the intruders, she moved her scope and saw Stitch and Angel in trouble. Bullets and rapid firing particle and plasma bolts flew around the place like mad. "Green beret wannabes go bye-bye." There was loud shots from the rifle as the Commanders went down.

The Federation Remnants were lost in chaos. Without their commanders to order them, the troopers would be lost and confused. She aimed to the left and found two Avianos Imperial Guards with their pole-arms. Wearing red armor with a red cape, she smiled as she set her sights towards them, the chests of the guards exploded in a pool of blood. "Crap, the Avianos are here."

Without any delay, she looked around the area and found Imperial Guards with sniper rifles on their paws. Aiming at one of them, she pulled the trigger and reloaded rapidly. The rifle screamed as it fired out its bullet. "Shit!" She saw a sniper aiming at Stitch's head but placed the avian out of the line of duty. "Take that bird from hell."

Vixy took cover as Matt responded by firing his Custom TMP. Several bullets flew out from the opposing sides as plasma bolts from Vixy's rifle flooded the Imperial Guards. One of them went down with a bloody chest as the other one took cover to gain the upper hand. The final shot of the rifle flew but missed. "I really have to fix the M35 Blaster Rifle!" Vixy exclaimed as she reloaded the blaster rifle. "Matt, take cover!"

Matt did so.

Vixy took aim and pulled the trigger, the blue muzzle flash sprayed hundreds of blaster bolts around the area. The Imperial Guard taking cover went down with three hits, proudly holding the rifle, Vixy smiled. "Area's clear booji boo, lets go."

Stitch took a hit but he was OK. Blasting down the Imperial Guard towards the lava, there was a splash followed by bubbling. "Booji boo, watch your step, the floor is rigged." Angel called as she poked the floor titles with her sword. One of them fell as the pearly blade touched it. Watching their step, they reached the other side.

Cassandra and Kitsune were running from angry Marines firing their rifles. Particle beams flew everywhere. "Go on ahead Cassy," Kitsune stopped and turned around. "Just go!"

"I am not leaving without you!" Cassy protested.

"JUST DO IT!" Kitsune barked as he opened fire. Cassandra only obeyed and moved on. The magazine was running out of bullets as the particle beams missed. Taking out the last magazine, he inserted it and the rifle made its loud noises as the ball point bullets impacted the weak armor of the Marines. Growling, he threw his assault rifle to the floor as his pistols rang.

The cowering Marine took off running in fear. Kitsune sighed as he picked up his rifle and padded the rubber stock. A VSF Commando approached him. "I was lucky to find you." The Commando said. "I noticed that you were in trouble so take my submachine gun, don't worry, I have my pistol to cover me."

"Thanks," Kitsune said as he rushed to meet Cassandra.

Eventually, they reached the door to the Chamber. Everyone kept their weapons close by as Angel pressed the button and the door opened. Looking around the area, they found the room was made of stone with writings in the Avianos language etched into the walls.

_Long live the Avianos Empire!_

_For nearly 5000 years, we have used the Federation as a shield for our occult activities, we slowly began to corrupt important worlds rich in resources or interesting worlds that we might exploit and use as a front to fool our Federation puppets across the cosmos. We have eventually succeeded in weakening it so that our forces can take the galaxy._

_For our Emperor, we give him the Turo System and its ground rich in gold, silver, and platinum. _

_For our Emperor, we give him the Core Systems, which will become the worlds of the new Genesis as predicted by the Prophets, were Avianos will reign supreme._

_For our Emperor, we give him control of the shipyards where upon the Avianos Navy will grow and become the dominant force in this galaxy and the next one._

_Four our Emperor, we give him the Orion Arm, in which will fall once we have the rest to us. We give him the United Republics of Orion and their technologies which will improve our lives and military. The might of Avianos will be witnessed by the mocking eyes and those who stand against us will be punished with their deaths._

_For our Emperor, we present to him with the blood of Lilo Pelekai, the Great Demoness who threatens our Empire, our race, our prosperous future._

"What!!" Stitch read.

"What is it Stitch?" Matt asked as if he somehow read Angel's mind.

"_For our Emperor, we present to him with the blood of Lilo Pelekai, the Great Demoness who threatens our Empire, our race, our prosperous future._" Stitch read. "They're going to kill Lilo."

Angel began to feel anger and disgust towards the Avianos.

_For our Emperor, we grant him the Altairian Republic. We will give him the worlds and the best spoils that the Altarians have: their women. His harem will be filled with the lovely and exotic Altarian women everyone lusts for._

_For our Emperor we made him this weapon: Andromeda. Andromeda is our Knight who will attack and wreck chaos among the enemy. Let it be this day that our Grand Empire begins._

"Welcome," A voice said from the PA system. "We don't get as many visitors here but I am impressed in seeing your combat skills. As fellow soldiers, you understand the rush and thrill of battle and the feeling of being alive after a good battle."

"Another Federation psycho." Matt said.

"Introducing the latest of the Federation's B.O.W batch," A feathery hand pressed a red button.

_**ALERT!**_

_**ANDROMEDA STARTING! **_

_**HEALTH: 300%**_

_**Armor System: Excellent**_

_**Rocket Launcher/Plasma Cannon Operation: Excellent**_

_**Heart rate: Average**_

_**Nervous System: Good**_

_**Eye sight: Excellent**_

"Codenamed Andromeda, a pinnacle of the latest biotech, all controlled by the C.F.C.M-56 (Galactic Federation Combat Mainframe-56), the ultimate soldier."

The cryopod in front of them opened up, revealing a female experiment covered in high tech armor with a shoulder mounted cannon with two barrels. Andromeda growled as she looked the intruders and analyzed them.

"Shit!" Angel said. "Is this what they have been making!?"

"Don't just stand there, move!" Stitch began to run as rapid fire attacks flew out and impacted the area. The doors became shut and the battle began.

Vixy and Matt began to fire their weapons but the blasts were not breaching the armor plating. "It's no use; the armor isn't taking any damage at all."

"There must be a way to damage it," Kitsune fired a burst. Dodging a rocket, he had an idea. "Aim for the weapon's rocket launcher, the explosion might damage the armor plating.

Vixy flipped her rifle to semi and fired at the weapon. A rocket was chambered and ready to fire. A well placed shot made the rocket explode, thus removing the armor plating. Andromeda responded by going after Vixy. Rolling out of the way, the fist shattered the ground but Vixy was lucky not to be the victim. Matt aimed his TMP and sprayed bullets at her back with little effect.

Moving his fingers, he launched a continuous stream of atomic lighting. The electricity combined with atoms of sulfuric acid began to rust the armor away until it fell off, exposing the body of the monster. Andromeda began to run and fire both weapons like mad. Stitch felt the burning plasma hit his chest and moaned as blood squirted out.

"Stay back, I'll handle this." Angel said she fired her pistol at the mad monster. Then she was out of sigh. The B.O.W appeared out of nowhere and was ready to punch Angel.

"Booji boo behind you!" Stitch yelped.

Angel quickly moved and dodged the shot.

Cassandra threw Stitch a first aid spray. Stitch applied it and rose to his feet and began blasting the monster with his rifle.

Andromeda fell with a roar.

But it was not over yet.

"Sadly, Andromeda's metabolism won't let it die. Its body will keep mutating until not even a god can control it." The voice said.

Something was emerging from the back, seconds later, the spine ripped out of the flesh as it attached to the roof. Tentacles made of bone came out as Andromeda roared.

"She mutated!" Vixy asked.

"Is this her real form?" Cassandra asked.

"Only one way to find out, let's finish this." Kitsune said as he began blasting the tear openings in the arms and chest. Andromeda grabbed Kitsune and began to squeeze him. The bounty hunter groaned in pain, reached out for his combat knife and stabbed the oversized paws of Andromeda.

Kitsune landed but kept on firing. He noticed the tentacles opened up. "Move!"

Stitch and Angel moved out as rapid fire impacted the floor. Stitch fired one shot and Andromeda fell. A disgusting lump from the spine became revealed. "There it is, open fire until that thing is dead.

Everyone began to fire their weapons at the weak creature. Andromeda roared and twitched in pain as blood gushed out of the wound. The chip connected to the nerves exploded and then Andromeda became nothing more but a failed prototype.

Everything went black.

Klaxons wailed around the ruins of the temple. A paper containing a report flew by while a VSF trooper with a flamethrower burnt the body of a one of the Imperial Guards and FRMs.

Everyone was reunited at the temple entrance. "Good job team," Asnavee said, she covered in cuts and has some blaster burns in her body. "We struck a fatal blow, the project they invested is gone and now the Federation's hopes to reestablishing are over."

Her communicator began to chirp, taking it out, she stared at the screen.

_Captain Asnavee,_

_Something terrible has happened aboard the Phoenix, one of our troopers, Judas has kidnapped Lilo and took one of our shuttles out. We believe that Judas was the Avianos agent among us as you suspected…_

"They took the lassie," Asnavee said.

"What?" Stitch asked.

"The Avianos….they kidnapped Lilo." Asnavee said as she kneeled to the ground.

Stitch couldn't believe what just happed.

_**For our Emperor, we present to him with the blood of Lilo Pelekai, the Great Demoness who threatens our Empire, our race, our prosperous future.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 13**

**The H'jer **

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend. Nick, thanks for reading this story, your reviews help a lot in keeping my writing on the path instead of being lost in the darkest fringes of my mind.**_

_**The reason I am not updating daily is because of the lack of time I have to write a chapter, but I promise that I'll update more often, just be patient please.**_

_**That bastard of Judas thought he could betray me and turn Lilo in to the Avianos, but he did not count on the element of surprise. We will breach Avianos space by becoming the bait for the Prophet, a massive battleship designed to hijack ships without a trace. But also, I will enlist the help of a friend to fight against our common enemy.**_

**Planet Qom, Pirate Quadrant, Eastern Milky Way**

The heavily armed SUV stopped at the city gates. A Pirate Gatekeeper looked at the vehicle and approached the driver's window. An experiment was seen wearing black eyeglasses, the Gatekeeper knew this was urgent and opened the gate to the City of Iskander.

The fine city of Persian architecture was crowed with experiments, both male and female. They stared at the van and moved out of the way, as it headed for a villa. The gate automatically opened up and then a servant guided Asnavee to the Master's chambers.

Reuben was bored, bored as hell. His troupe of belly dancers expanded the boredom into a black hole that absorbed it all. Asking his dancers to leave, they joyfully did so. The cedar door opened and Asnavee came in, wearing her trademark red assassin coat with her tam o'shanter. "Ah Reuben my lad, just who I wanted to see."

"Hey whaddya want Admiral?" Reuben asked as he pulled out his pistol. "You came to turn me over to the Federation?" He pulled the slide of his pistol and aimed. "Because I ain't going back to the Feds, no way after they nearly killed my precious Bonnie."

Asnavee rolled her eyes. "The Federation is gone," She took out a folder labeled **TOP SECRET** and handed it to Reuben. The yellow experiment looked puzzled at the photo of a massive battleship. "The Federation is gone, a few days ago a group of commandos managed to destroy the latest weapon from their part but there's a thing left, the Avianos Empire."

"The birds?" Reuben asked.

"That's right," Asnavee said. "The Federation is gone, without their laws and regulations, the Avianos are preparing to attack the galaxy and dominate it."

"But I know something, the Avianos have been hijacking military ships for a long time," She continued as Reuben analyzed a document. "The birds have Lilo hostage and we need to rescue her, to do so we need to enter that ship, the _H'jer _which means "Prophet" in the Avianos tongue."

"Not interested." Reuben said.

"What?" Asnavee asked.

"Look, I don't like those oversized chickens but I have to find a way to heal Bonnie." Reuben sighed as his mind took him back to that room, her body in that cryopod, with that horrible hole in her body. "Listen, it looks tempting but I can't do it anyways."

Asnavee went straight to the point. "Listen, there is a way to bring Bonnie to full health," Asnavee said as she took her folder and revealed the photo of a potion. "This potion is aboard the ship that is our target."

Reuben's eyes glittered. "Fine Asnavee," He said. "I'll help ya get into that ship."

**Avianos Prime**

**Imperial Prison**

The two Avianos soldiers dragged Lilo who was struggling against her captures. The phoenixes only made an angry noise and threw her to the cold of her cell. With a satisfied smile, they left and locked the door.

"Hey! You can't do this to me!" Lilo exclaimed as she banged the door. "Come back!"

_**Cacatua System Edge**_

_**Avianos Empire Middle Rim**_

_**Saturday July 9**__**th**_

_**2X30 Standard Year in Galactic Calendar**_

_**The H'jer**_

Eversio was aboard the ship, infiltrating the vessel for any leads to the mainframe. Activating his Holo-Disguise, the armor became warped in a field of light that transformed him into a Master Chief Petty Officer of the Avianos Navy. Walking around the ship, several of the crews saluted him as he passed by; Eversio only smirked as he took an elevator to the lower levels.

On his ride down there, Eversio pulled out his Unknown Magnum and looked at it. The finely crafted revolver shined, noticing that the elevator stopped, he placed his revolver away and looked around the prisoner levels. The guards ignored him as he walked by them. As he got to an isolated section of the ship, he took out a pistol, an Unknown Gladiator pistol. Screwing the silencer, he deactivated this disguise and climbed up the stairs.

Walking towards the Navigation Central, the door opened and a few shots rang out. The birds in the Central fell down dead, looking to the sides; he observed a map of the Empire and searched for Avianos Prime in the map. The hologram moved and focused to a small solar system of 3 planets as information displayed on the selected homeworld. "I got what I need; time to make my way out of this ship."

Outside the massive ship, two battleships were nothing but easy prey. With the engines shut down and the systems inactive, they hoped to see them that the Avianos ship spotted them. "Sir," One of the Pirate Officers said. "The enemy battleship is heading towards us."

Reuben was pleased on what going on. Soon he will have Bonnie again; soon everything will be over by now. It was all part of the plan.

The ship began to shake.

"Ma'am, the instruments are going crazy." An officer said.

"Perfect, tell all combat crews to stay immobile.

From behind them, a ship the size of a Super-Earth class planet decloaked and opened its massive bow. Reuben and his crews looked nervous as they say the _Phoenix_ being taken into the darkness along with them. There was a frightening black background; they heard metallic noises from everywhere. The light turned on and saw a massive dry dock, below them was a pool of bubbling oil that acted more like magma. Asnavee noticed that several warships of every design were here. "So the Avianos plan to invade each major system by using captured forces, what lack of creativity."

"They have some Altarian ships too." A sailor said looking from the porthole. "My guess is that they plan to send them back to the home system and use them to wreck chaos."

Several alarms wailed and Marines surrounded the dry dock. The comm channels opened. "Captains of the vessels, this is Grand Admiral Yukorznikov speaking, your vessels are now property of the Avianos Imperial Navy and we will ask you to leave." The Phoenix wearing the white and blue uniform said. "If not, we will be forced to use Cyanide gas against you."

Asnavee knew that the Altarians wouldn't give up their ship that easily, so they went down in a coughing death. "Do what he says, all crews are to leave."

Reuben and his crew of ragtag pirate experiments came out with their hands up. Asnavee did so too. "I hope that your plan works." Reuben said. "If not, it's your fur after this."

Eversio looked from above. "So you're the one causing all this trouble huh?" He said as he looked at the white female experiment. "Your efforts will go unrewarded, let me help you with that." Taking out his Magnum, he added a stock to the lower section of the grip and a scope and scanned the area for something explosive. "Typical Avianos, you never store those ammo crates safely." Pulling the trigger, the heavy caliber bullet began to spin towards its target. The charge impacted the crate and there was a massive explosion.

Two Marines screamed as they fell towards the black abyss. Yukorznikov looked around. "It's a trap, kill them!"

Another explosion sent the Admiral to the floor. The crews of the captured vessels took out their weapons and responded with attacking fire. "What are you imbeciles waiting for? SHOOT THEM!"

The fight began.

"We're not going anywhere unless we free the captured crews," Asnavee fired her modified LeMat at a sniper. "Stitch! Angel! You make sure that the tractor beam is disabled," Asnavee saw the Admiral trying to get up but blew the guts out with a well placed strike. "It appears that your Empire is finished."

"Wait, where's Reuben?" Matt asked as he brought down a gunner with his atomic lightning.

Reuben took an elevator down to the higher levels of the ship. He carried only a pulse pistol and a submachine gun, the only things he was going to need. As he entered the infirmary of the ship, he found a cold door. _This must be the place._ Opening the door, he found a small metallic suitcase with the words _Progenitor Serum_. "Thank you, this is going to be hard to explain at Customs." Taking his leave, he hummed a tune.

A female paw grabbed a stone pillar and threw it at Reuben. Quickly reacting, he rushed to the other side and rolled. Looking up, he saw them: The Coptic Sisters.

The Coptic Sisters, their eyes were full of anger and lust, they could never escape the grim reality that Reuben, a cute and chubby American experiment whom they planned to kill after a night of forceful passion. They were left to rot and die, and be the shame of their Clan back in Egypt, they lost all and they had their lust sell their morals and values just for tiny bits of mortal pleasures. They never forgot Reuben, his face, his physique, they remembered all of him.

10 years of being bounty hunters, 10 years of suffering, hard work, blood, and tears they finally found him, they found him aboard this ship because the Avianos knew Reuben was a pirate and sooner or later, he will be judged by glorious Egyptian law.

"Oh its you two Egyptian ladies," Reuben smirked as he took out his hookshot and fired it at a pillar, flying coolly as he landed on his feet as the metallic wire and hook retracted into the barrel. "About 10 years ago, well I was young and aspiring and you were some sort of challenge which I passed."

The Sisters didn't respond to him.

"Just think of Bonnie, what will she say if you showed up alive?" Preparing his pulse pistol, he looked at the two Sisters and their weapons.

Lilith carried an Arabian _saif_; the sharp blade gave a flicker, while Lilitu carried a staff with the Coptic language written across the fine wood. Moving away from their attacks, the trigger was pulled and several blue plasma bolts started to fly out from the polygonal rifled barrel. Lilith grunted as she kneeled down from the damage.

Lilitu striked Reuben's legs, forcing him to fall to the ground. With an angry strike, she was about to thrust the staff into his chest, rolling away from the deadly, the yellow experiment regained his footing and fired at the two Sisters again. Growling with anger, a flash grenade exploded leaving Reuben blinded.

"Come on," Lilitu said as she signaled Reuben to come.

Reuben took out his hookshot and shot at the lower levels. Taking out his submachine gun, the two demons began to attack but Reuben dodged and took aim from afar. Both Sisters got together and began to growl, Lilitu came but a quick burst in her head brought down. She dropped her staff and then there was silence.

Lilith growled in anger. Seeing her sister die was the drop that spilled the milk. Raising her sharp curved blade, she began to rush towards the American brute. Feeling a huge smack on her head, she looked up and saw Reuben with his dead sister's staff. "Bad Egyptian," Reuben said as he smacked her head again but this time harder. "That's a bad Egyptian."

"You will not hit a Copt." Lilith growled.

"Oh I think you lost your Coptic-ness," Reuben said slyly as he aimed the submachine gun and fired a long rapid burst, bringing the female down with a moan. "You lost all your Coptic-ness; you are no longer a member of the Egyptian church Saint Mark founded and you ruined his name." He walked away to leave the two dead Sisters to rot in the cold metallic floor.

Angel and Stitch blasted the last Avianos down and made sure they stayed dead. Destroy the control switch on the door, Angel rushed by and looked at the captured prisoners. "Where are your commanding officers?"

Several aliens raised their hands. "Storm the armory and back to your ships." Stitch said as he guided the captives to the armory. Avianos pulse rifles, submachine guns and heavy caliber assault rifles were being taken. Some of them took grenades and the fight started.

Vixy took an AutoBlaster turret from above the hangar while Matt kept watch on the door. The gun spat rapid fire towards the Avianos soldiers, there was screams of agony and pain as the plasma pulses flew everywhere. Swiveling to a generator in the hangar, several blasts exploded and fires started.

Eversio was in the bridge of the ship with his Magnum in hand. As the crews tried to fight back, his Magnum roared like a lion. Inserting fresh rounds into the empty cylinder, he closed it in a cool manner. The flaming muzzle screamed as the last crewman went down with a painful moan and then died. Walking to the consoles, he checked for any files that might lead him to his target. Smiling, he downloaded the information to his wrist computer and opened the bow.

Stitch fired his submachine gun at the Avianos on the catwalks above him. Reloading, he smiled as Angel brought down a soldier with a pulse rifle. The area was filling with rapid fire, along with the sounds of pistols firing. A explosion sent the crews flying to the ground.

Eversio came out disguised as a xeno and fired his Magnum towards any Avianos opposing him. Smiling, he reloaded with and fired again and again, until the heavy infantry Marines were nothing more but dead birds. "You!" He pointed at Angel. "Tell the others to escape, the self-destruct has activated and the ship will blow up in 10 minutes."

Angel nodded and passed the word to the rest.

Explosions were filling the insides of the ship, holes being blasted wildly across the vessel.

Reuben came running and saw that it was time to leave. With the suitcase at hand, he signaled his men to clear the path for his entrance. The Bonnie Pirate Assault Troopers nodded and began to fire at all corners to allow Captain Reuben back to the flagship.

"Captain, we're glad to see you." One of the Assault Troopers greeted. "You have what we came from?"

Reuben patted the suitcase and boarded the ship.

The captured ships began to escape the big battleship as the countdown ticked.

**3**

**2**

**1**

The massive ship exploded, ripping it in halves. From the explosion, Eversio's X-Raven Devastator fighter left from the hangar bays and jumped into hyperspace, disappearing in a twinkle of a star.

Reuben got what he needed and there was no use to come back. He thanked Asnavee for this chance and went back to Qom and heal Bonnie.

**Phoenix Conference Room**

"Now that we're in Avianos Space, we can commence our attack towards Avianos." Asnavee said. This moment is what she has been waiting for. "The fall of this Empire begins today and let it be that the oversized chickens have no more power."

Kitsune nodded so did Stitch.

"Today," Angel said. "E-S.W.A.T is born."

"Experiment Special Weapons And Tactics," Stitch said. "I like that."

"Me too mate," Matt said with a cocky smile. "And when do we begin the invasion of Avianos Prime?"

"First, we're going to need to need supplies and vehicles," Vixy said as she examined her claws. "I possess the resources you need; I will give them to you when we reach a checkpoint Dragoon has made on the main trade routes."

**The **_**Obliterator**_

Eversio was on his office, hearing the conversation. "Hmmm, interesting." He said as kept on hearing.

"_In two days, we will attack the main towns around Imperial City, once we capture the towns, there will be no way the Imperial Army can bother us."_

Snickering away, Eversio closed the spy channel and then turned to look at the sea of stars.


	15. Day of Red Star

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 15**

**End of a Empire Arc Part I**

**Day of Red Star **

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend. I want to thank Knightcommander for letting me use the Altarians for the last portion of the fic, thanks my friend. The reason I am not updating daily is because of the lack of time I have to write a chapter, but I promise that I'll update more often, just be patient please.**_

_The day of invasion was coming but we knew we had the lower hand and try to attack Avianos. The target was the six towns that surround Mt. Avianos: Jokieh, Recloso, Kiruga, Shokaku, Khy'lyar, and Gheluya. The Altarians, suspicious about the motives of the Avianos Empire and the fact that tales of the cruelty of the Imperial Government towards the conquered people shifted to a negative view towards the Avianos race. Part of the blame shifted to the several Ambassadors who sexually harassed several female Altarians and of course, the fact that a group of 18 spies caught trying to weaken this superpower set the chain reaction that fell upon the Empire._

_Altarian High Command had no choice but to invade Avianos, lucky for them E-S.W.A.T will be there for them to assist with the invasion of the homeworld and the capital of this undead Empire. Altair researched Avianos Prime and found out two minorities that could assist them, the Raccoon Dog people known as Rakooners and of course, the Lunar Avianos who settled the moons of Avianos and kept their freedom for 5000 years without getting beat by the Avianos of Avianos Prime. A agreement was made with the Lunar Avianos, they will assist the invading force with funds and essential supplies, and of course, send some of their troops to acquire military combat experience after 5000 years of isolation._

**Death Lands, Central Continent**

The supplies and vehicles of E-S.W.A.T and the invasion force were being disembarked from the cargo shuttles that brought them. Asnavee looked from above in the skies; the glass floor displayed the tactical display of all the land and the vehicles being brought in. The Avianos Navy could not prevent the invasion of their homeworld; they were jammed of their communications. But little did they know that a spy in the skies sent their Intel back to HQ.

**Avianos Command Room**

"This is a huge outrage to my world and my people." Emperor Anotolio VIII barked. "For 5000 years Avianos Prime has never been invaded by any off-world power and now these damn tail-less foxes are now in sacred lands trying to destroy us all."

"Your Imperial Majesty," A General said calmly. "Please remain calm; we will repel the invasion force out of your homeworld." He looked up at the holographic screens and found out several platoons of Lunar Avianos both nervous and anxious in their first day of combat. The General looked with disbelief and sighed drastically. "Then we're going to have to use whatever we got to repel them off."

"I want these foxes either dead our out of my world." Anotolio said as he slammed his feathery fist down and shook the table. "This world is ours and no one here will overthrow 5000 years of peace and prosperity, 5000 years of freedom and a free society."

"General, tell Imperial Army Command that Order 964 is now valid."

**Death Lands**

The march towards the capital city was long and hazardous as they passed across an arid wasteland composed of nothing but massive ruins that awed the invaders along with the statues of a civilization so wide, Pre-Empire Era, the Altarians guessed as they passed across the ruins to the other side. Strange flowers known as Bloodlilies grew among the cracks and death of the soil, or finding refuge on the ruins were they grow along with their poison. From above, Kitsune, Cassy, Vixy, and Matt provide air support to the invasion force. A truck with the E-S.W.A.T insignia etched into it was moving ahead of the pack.

Angel closed her eyes for while and placed her head over Stitch's shoulder, snuggling on it. Stitch smiled and hoped this was over soon. Angel only dreamed but that was soon over when the truck hit a bump and woke her up. Preparing her pistol, she looked ahead and found a town booming with life.

The Altarian 3rd and 11th Sector Armies split up to take over the invading towns while the sounds of the gunships followed them. _This might be easy,_ Angel thought as she prepared her pulse pistol and made sure it had a full clip. _We just need to tell the town that the occupation will be short and there would be no need for violence, nothing serious._

The gates to the town opened up, the townsfolk; all Avianos were hearing an angry voice.

"_The invaders have brought their war and their hate towards the people of Avianos! They seek the utter destruction of the government that we lived peacefully for 5000 years! These racists will not win a war they seek to bring here! We are the descendants of the Kingdoms of Avia and Nos which show our heritage! People of Avianos unite against the racist invaders that seek to rape and plunder our homeworld!"_

"What's going on here?" Stitch asked as the angry, hate-filled voice continued.

"_THERE THEY ARE!!!" _The voice screamed towards Angel and Stitch_._

**Chorus: Ya Allah!**

"For the love of Allah," Angel said as she watched the townspeople transforms into brute savages. Their eyes began to turn red. Aiming her pistol, Angel pulled the trigger like mad, sending plasma bolts like mad. Stitch was behind her and fired towards the angry townspeople. The Melkite Lebanese pink experiment fired and made a face as her gun was empty. "Quick in that house!"

They rushed into the house and sealed all windows and doors to prevent the angry populace from entering. Stitch took out his communicator and began to radio the two gunships for help. There was static and the sounds of broken voices. There was no luck, they were stranded until the Altarians came into the town and managed to clean the town out of the people.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!" An Avianos townswoman said her hand was holding a long bladed scythe, shinning all the way. "YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!"

"START PRAYING ASSWIPES!"

"IMMA KILL YOU!"

"IMMA BREAK YOU INTO PIECES!"

"We're surrounded," Stitch said in desperation. "What did we do to these people?"

Just as the situation got worse, a hole was blasted in the roof, sending more of the angry birds down. A big, tall muscular Avianos carrying a large bladed saber came, the face was covered in a veil but his red burning eyes pierced Angel and Stitch as they got in firing position. The few plasma pulses did the job of shaking the minor Avianos but the Samurai was standing. Listening to his violent needs, he began to walk towards Angel and Stitch while he struggled to pull the massive sword.

Stitch began to blast holes across the exposed chest and head but nothing was working. The bird kept on going and going. The huge _zanbato _was raised and swung the curved blade to the ground. The two experiments jumped out of the way and began to pump superheated gas towards his body. The Samurai only laughed maniacally as he headed for Angel.

Blasting the back of the oversized bird, nothing seemed to work. Angel was doomed to be cut in halves. _Angel, I am sorry, please forgive me._ He closed his eyes to avoid watching the blood fly. As the bird raised his sword at the defenseless Angel, she looked at it and then everything became white.

A loud gunshot from nowhere brought the bird down to the floor. Angel only rushed to hug Stitch and noticed that the people were gone.

Eversio looked down from the house in which Angel and Stitch were trapped, twirling his Unknown Magnum revolver, his eyes scanned around and took a look with his electrobinoculars and saw a division of the Altarian 11th Sector Army heading for the town. "This should be intriguing." He loaded fresh rounds and jumped toward the lower levels, fighting his way to the Imperial Library.

Angel and Stitch saw a gate and locked it. The two walked up the stairs not knowing what stalked them from the dark corners of the town. A skinny Avianos wearing some bandages over its head, with one swollen eye came. Turning on an instrument of evil, a chainsaw, the tool made its angry, vengeful sound as the spinning chains destroyed the lock. Both experiments turned around and saw the maniac looking back at them.

"Crabba snabba!" Stitch exclaimed. "Angel go!"

"But!" Angel protested.

"Just go!" Stitch exclaimed as Angel ran off to a safe place Firing on the approaching enemy, he blasted the legs to slow the path of the Chainsaw Avianos down. There was several barks and screams from behind the maniac with chainsaw. More of the Avianos came and this time they were carrying guns. Stitch then grabbed the Chainsaw Avianos with one paw and threw him over to his comrades. Growling, the bird with the saw rose back to his feet and began to head towards Stitch. As the menace raised his chainsaw, a few shots of automatic fire flew.

Stitch and the Avianos looked at the gunman.

An anthropomorphic Raccoon Dog, 5'8 in height and had average build carried a captured Avianos M45 Assault Rifle. He wore blue jeans with a black shirt followed by a black vest along with ammo pouches. Blasting the townsfolk with a spray of lead, they all went down. "You OK?" The Rakooner asked.

"Yeah, that was some good marksmanship." Stitch commented.

"Your pink friend is safe, come." The Rakooner took off with Stitch behind him. They entered what seemed a building with weapon and ammo crates all over. Angel was grabbing a few magazines for her pistol. "Grab some munitions for your weapon; it's a long fight what's going on."

"I think we haven't introduced ourselves." Angel commented.

"I'm Gaa'briel, Corporal Gaa'briel Uzomakis of the Rakooner Liberation Army." Uzomakis introduced himself. "We've been fighting the Avianos ever since they brought us here as their slaves but the Altarians have promised us a homeworld to restart: To have our own lives, our culture, our world to live and breathe in, no longer do we get treated as second class citizens."

"Ah, my name's Angel, Angel Al-Sirius." Angel smiled.

"Stitch Pelekai-Leonakis," Stitch introduced himself.

"I have a question," Angel said. "Can you tell me what's going on with the people here? Why are they attacking us instead of surrendering the town?"

Uzomakis sighed. "It's a long story… but if it satisfies your curiosity I will tell you of what happened here."

_5 years ago, the Imperial Government under Emperor Anotolio VIII began a project to develop the ultimate soldier, millions of gold and platinum coins were spent trying to develop the enzyme or chemical that will actually create the super soldier that the Imperial Military seeked. To do so they scoured the galaxy in search of any organism that might supply them with Hormone G-5645X Omega, the component needed to create the soldiers they seeked. _

_The mission ended with limited success as very few individuals had the rare hormone in their metabolisms. Not taking any chances, the military scientists began to look at the Death Lands, the mysterious and forbidden place where only Nobility and the Prince-Electors can enter. In there, they found the Bloodlily, a flower with powerful toxins that if consumed can kill the eater. Analyzing the toxins, they found out about creating a serum that increases aggression and also a pain killer. _

_The military decided to test this serum with the people living in the towns close to Imperial City, the serum had both positive and negative results, the serum was improved much later and administered to the townspeople. The serum had success, the people could go into a lust for blood while they can retain higher thought process. _

_Of course, not satisfied with the serum, the Imperial Government commissioned Dr. Jacques Von Hamsterviel to create them something that the Avianos could use to their advantage. They wanted a virus capable of transforming genetically compatible-beings to become super soldiers to obey every single command by the Emperor, that virus is known as the H-Virus, and now the Avianos possess it._

"I see." Stitch said.

"But," Uzomakis said. "I heard about a prisoner called Lilo."

Angel and Stitch's eyes widened. "What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????!!!!!!!"

"Yeah," Uzomakis said. "She's going to be executed in three days."

Stitch grew worried about Lilo. Pleakley was gone because of the manipulation of these shameless birds, and now he won't have her blood in her hands. "You have to take me to the prison."

"What?" Uzomakis was shocked.

"Lilo is someone dear to me," Stitch said. "If she dies, then I will never find the strength to forgive myself."

Angel patted Stitch in back.

"The Altarians, I don't know if they plan to raid the infamous Imperial Prison."

"Where is it?" Stitch asked.

"It's on Imperial City, is the third volcano ahead of this town." Uzomakis said. "No one has dared to break in and rescue the prisoners there… all attempts fail."

"Well I am not letting a member of our Ohana die there." Stitch said.

Weapon's fire sounded all over while the angry townspeople began to attack.

"The Altairians!" Angel said. "They're here."

Anthropomorphic foxes without tails wearing military uniforms began to sweep the town clean of enemies with their pulse rifles while mechanized infantry began to secure several points.

The Avianos resisting the invasion of the town began to turn their eyes towards the invaders. Grabbing their knives, pipes, anything they can use, they began to growl and make savage noises. From behind, they pulled an Altarian troop who screamed while his comrades fired on the Avianos. One of the birds lunged towards them with a cleaver and began to chop him to pieces.

"Crap, the whole people here are insane," the leading sergeant said as he fired his shotgun at a Avianos. "Were the heck is air support!?"

"Sir! Three troopers report seeing an enemy sporting a chainsaw be on the lookout." The radio buzzed.

The Altairian troopers began to blast all Avianos while their tanks blew up buildings where enemies might be hiding.

The town was captured in 50 minutes.

The Altarians began to move in their supplies while the Lunar Avianos with them kept guard at the town gates.

An Altarian Recon Unit composed of a motorcycle and a side car was exploring the outsides of the town. "Wait, stop the bike." The observer said as he placed the electrobinoculars on his eyes and zoomed in far ahead.

36 super-heavy tanks were heading towards them followed by swarms of light assault tanks, mobile AA guns, mobile Vulcan guns and thousands of platoons marching in an organized manner. "What do you see?" The driver asked.

"They're coming to reclaim the towns." The observant said. "Quick, we have to tell Command of what's going on."

The motorcycle zoomed away to the captured town of Shokaku. Behind them was the massive military force sent to destroy the invading forces.


	16. Chapter 16

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 16**

**End of an Empire Arc Part II**

**A Hot Reception**

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend. I want to thank Knightcommander for letting me use the Altarians for the last portion of the fic, thanks my friend. The reason I am not updating daily is because of the lack of time I have to write a chapter, but I promise that I'll update more often, just be patient please.**_

_Stitch's desire to head into the Imperial Prison to rescue Lilo was a suicide mission but he and Angel couldn't bear the idea of Lilo dead. After agreeing with the idea, the Altarian 901__st__ Infantry Regiment of the 11__th__ Sector Army will raid the prison while Stitch and Angel made sure the extraction became a success. I wish them luck._

**Imperial City Quadrant III**

An Altarian of the 901st looked through his electrobinoculars and saw two spinning communication antennae sending out comm waves to the area. The invasion would still go on but to Stitch, Lilo's safety and life was more important than entering the Palace. The foxes aimed a weapon, a K.E.W and fired a RPG towards the antennae array. The stabilizer fins activated and sent the rocket in a smooth course, the warhead flew smoothly at the targets and exploded into a blue shockwave of electromagnetic energy stopped their antennae from moving. "That'll stop their communications for two hours."

"You heard the fox," Uzomakis said as he prepared his rifle. "Two hours to extract Lilo and get her out of this heck hole." He looked around his scope of his rifle and loaded his M45 rifle with a fresh magazine. Angel and Stitch then looked down upon the boiling lake in which the island prison rested upon. Streams of hissing steam created fog while the water bubbled like nothing. Boarding the boat, they headed into the prison. "Abandon hope for all those who enter."

Angel reloaded her Wesker SMG and Stitch inserted a fresh gas pack to his blaster rifle. They looked upon the massive prison and into the hell they were being welcomed.

An Imperial Guard rushed to a throne room, two torches with blue fire gave the room a eerie color. Kneeling down, the Guard spoke. "Sir, there has been a breach in Sector 8, our communications are knocked out and it seems that we have raiders planning to break the prisoners out.

Into the light came the face of Khoreki Sarkonov, Captain of the Imperial Guard and Commander In Chief of the Armed Forces of Avianos under Imperial decree. His scarred, pale, face came out, with frightening blood red eyes and wearing the customized armor of the Captain of the Guard, he looked down to his subject and growled. The Guardsman only felt a blaster bolt impact his head, a punishment that the Captain brought to subjects who failed or brought bad news.

Sarkonov pressed a button on his throne and smiled. Grabbing his saber, he left off for combat.

The alarms began to blare around the area while sounds of screaming guards were heard all over the place, several guns fired at once in the midst of the confusion.

Eversio disguised as an Imperial Guard looked around as he was walking away to the command center. As he opened the door, he deactivated his holographic disguise, he pulled out the Magnum of his and began to blast the Guards stationed there. Pools of red blood dropped as his boots made contact. "There has to be something here to access the Galactic Federation Mainframe," He typed on the mainframe rapidly, seeing all the codes and content like nothing.

Turning around, one of the cyan cloaked guards aimed his submachine gun at the masked figure, smiling with a hint of evil, he quickly turned and there was a loud BOOM and the Guard went down to his knees with a pain that wiped him out of the mortal real. Resuming his typing, he stopped and found the only username and password to the mainframe. His wrist computer in his Gauntlet copied the information.

Looking over to the security screens, he saw Lilo crying. Something inside Eversio told him that she is not worth it, that she is going to become a future impediment to his plans. Without remorse, he didn't look and left the room with his cloak waving into the dim light.

**Sector Iota 1340 Omega**

"GRENADE!" An Imperial Guard said as he threw his explosive towards Angel.

Stitch caught it back and threw it back. "Bye-bye!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

There was an explosion followed by incoming projectiles and blaster bolts from the cloud of blue smoke. Angel fired back rapidly while Uzomakis provided covering fire for Stitch to enter through the crossfire. Angel went next while the M45 rifle thundered across the area.

Like the townspeople Stitch and Angel encountered, the Imperial Guards, they noticed the increased aggression, hate and anger. "BLOCK THEIR PATH!"

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"IMMA KILL YOU!"

"START PRAYING!"

"They're under the serum's effect," Uzomakis said as he caught up with Stitch and Angel. "The Altarians are not going to last a chance against them until we reduce their numbers."

"The Altarians are coming?" Stitch asked.

"They're going to try and kill the Captain of the Imperial Guard, without him the Avianos can't have their orders go around."

"What about the Emperor?" Stitch blasted a few Avianos and cackled as they all went down.

"The Emperor has no power over the Military if the Captain has it." Angel said. "I found that out while being briefed on the mission." Blasting the last Guard down, they ascended into the higher floors of the prison complex, as if going up through the floors of the Tower of Babel. Everyone reloaded their weapons and felt an explosion shake the elevator. "The Altarians are here."

Altarians of the 901st Infantry Regiment began to open fire towards the Imperial Guards. "Split up, we have prisoners here that might be valuable in the fight across the Capital." The commanding officer said as blasts from everywhere flew and missed, or impacted a living target.

A pulse shot made a Guard flinch but it wasn't enough to stop him from shooting his M45. The Altarian took cover from the impacting bullets and fired back at the bird. "Die fox, go to the hell you came from." The Guard taunted as he fired and wasted his rifle's clip. Reloading again, he laughed maniacally but a shotgun blast brought him down for good.

Lilo scared, the sounds of the battle outside her cell were frightening. She could hear the birds scream out orders while weapon's fire blasted out from everywhere. Taking a peek outside, the whole prison was in chaos as the Guard watching over the cell went down as blue plasma pulse bolts made him fall to the floor below. Sarkonov was on his way, she remembered, she could feel that cold presence and shivered in cold fear.

Sarkonov stopped when he saw Eversio pulled the hammer of his Magnum. "Going somewhere?"

Sarkonov made an angry face. "Who are you?"

Eversio smirked. "Your worst nightmare," The revolver fired its first shot. As the bird dodged the bullet and took out his saber, dodging the blade, Eversio pulled the trigger again and sent another deadly shot flying. Rolling out of the blade's way, he smirked and kicked Sarkonov down. The bird growled in anger as he tried to get up.

Approaching him, Eversio smirked as he raised his leg and swung it towards the armor plating of the bird. Sarkonov only made a sound of pain and then died. "What a pity, I expected more from you Sarkonov." He said as he looked at the 'dead' body, he walked away to let the bird rest in peace. He heard the footsteps of Guardsmen coming up and activated his disguise, passing off as a Guard heading for the opposite direction.

One of the Altarians went down as a Guardsman fired his submachine from above. The loud gun fired like it had infinite ammo. Three Altarians stayed back to cover the rest from the incoming fire from above. "Come on! I'll take you on!" An Imperial Guard said as he reloaded and began to fill the lower levels with pistol-caliber bullets. "Is that all you got? My grandma has better accuracy than you!"

"Quick, tell me when he's about to reload." The soldier said as he rolled out of the incoming projectiles. The bird began to reload and the pulse rifle sounded, within seconds, the Avianos screamed as he descended into the floor. A soft _thud_ was heard while the other Guardsmen began to flee. From the roof, more Altarians descended from ropes. With their feet on the floor, they began their attack to search for the Captain of the Guard.

"Lilo!" Stitch called. "Lilo!"

Lilo opened her eyes and rushed to the door, she looked up through the glass and found Stitch waving. She also saw Angel and a raccoon dog with a rifle. "Guys!"

"Stand back," Stitch said as he began to punch the metal door. The metal was getting soft, and Stitch wasn't even breaking a sweat. With formal punches, the blue experiment kept on punching and punching the area and then kicked the door down.

Lilo rushed out to hug Angel and Stitch. "Guys, you don't know how much I missed you." She looked at Uzomakis. "Uh Aloha?"

"No time for chatting," Uzomakis said as he heard gunfire from above. "We have to get out of here."

"How much time do we have?"

Uzomakis checked the time. "We have 45 minutes to get out of here."

"And in those 45 minutes, the girl will die," A voice said out of nowhere. Lilo gasped and saw Sarkonov come in, his chest armor broken from the encounter with that villainous Eversio. He had a modified M45 and aimed it at Lilo. "Uzomakis, I am glad to see you, I see you still are fighting for the Rakooner Liberation Army, it's a shame your services are going to come to an end."

"I don't think so you oversized chicken," Uzomakis said as he aimed the rifle towards Sarkonov's chest. "The girl is coming with us along with the unjustly imprisoned you have here."

"The girl is a threat to our power," Sarkonov.

"And that's the reason why you kept her here? Because you think she will overthrow you?" Angel asked in rage.

Sarkonov was ready to pull the trigger, but felt the impact of a rifle's stock on his face. Another swing impacted his face as he coughed out blood from his damaged insides and fell to the floor with the final smack. The rifle flew into the air and landed in Uzomakis' paws. "That's from my people you enslaved 5000 years ago you oversized chicken." He said as he looked down at the fallen Captain. "Let's go!"

As the gunfire continued across the prison, the screams of prisoners attacking the Imperial Guards were heard.

"Sarge, we're running out of time!" An Altarian soldier said as he brought an Imperial Guard with a captured M45 he stole from a dead Guard. Several shots came from above and the soldier responded by wasting a complete clip. It was a futile action, as the rapid fire kept on coming. "They just keep on coming."

An Imperial Guard with a chainsaw landed in front of the two Altarians. "I'm going to break you into pieces!" The hateful voice screamed as the chainsaw revved up, sending steam and approached the two foxes. The sarge fired his rifle but the pulse blasts were not enough. The two stranded Altairians kept on fighting but their guns betrayed them. "START PRAYING YOU FUZZBALLS, THE DEATH EXPRESS LEAVES ON FIRST CALL!"

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

There was a deadly silence as the Altarian soldier looked at the sergeant's body. He felt scared and began to whimper as the Chainsaw Guard approached. "No! Stop!" The Altarian screamed as the device got closer.

VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

The Chainsaw Guard only looked at the pool of red thick liquid and began to advance towards any place full of Altarians. Hearing the sounds of the targets scream as the loud M45 rifles fired and butchered them. He rushed as he kept his chainsaw running. As he arrived at the area, there was complete and total silence, several Altarians and Guardsmen were dead, their dropped weapons and the blood decorated the floor and walls. "Come out wherever you are, because Imma kill you!"

He heard the sound of someone step behind him and his hate came back to control his actions. "I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!!!"

BOOM!

The Chainsaw Guard went down, everything became blurry as a wounded Altarian soldier carrying a 12-gauge semiautomatic shotgun came up and examined the bird. Growling, he rose back into those bird feet and then began to raise the weapon of horror. The shotgun roared again as lead pellets flooded the impact areas with pain. Another blast after blast, the Guard only kept on his feet until the last shot finally placed him out of his place. The Altarian troop walked to the guard and looked at it, then left to reunite with the squad.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!!!!

"Stitch! Angel! Can you hear me?" Kitsune's voice said over the communicator. "It's Kitsune, the Altarians and E-S.W.A.T are sending pick up shuttle to get you out of there."

"Kitsune!" Lilo was surprised.

"Hurry and get to the landing pad, I'll be waiting for you!"

"This way!" Uzomakis lead the way. Several Guards popped out of the corner with their weapons blazing. The raccoon dog fired back as Angel and Stitch did the rest of the firing. Stitch kept close to Lilo and took the elevator.

Something began to shake the elevator.

"What the!?" Stitch asked in surprise.

As they reached the pad, they could see shuttles heading for them.

A glitter of hope filled Lilo's eyes as the craft were approaching.

"Going somewhere?" Sarkonov came out of the hole with his shattered armor, carrying a long barreled rifle with a muzzle brake. He looked up to the skies and saw one of the shuttles and smiled as he aimed towards one shuttle and pulled the trigger. There was a loud explosion as a shuttle went down into flames. "It seems you have no choice, give me the girl or you all will die."

He took aiming position.

"We didn't come this far to rescue Lilo," Angel said as she aimed. "You want her, come and get her."

"My pleasure." Sarkonov said as he began to fire the anti-tank rifle at Angel. The shot missed by a few centimeters and the real struggle began. The Captain of the Guard saw Lilo take cover behind some and took aim. "Say bye bye girlie, your life ends right now."

"Chupi Chiba!" Stitch got on the back of Sarkonov's head and began to use his strength to subdue him. The bird was struggling to get free as he flailed and wormed to shake the blue trog off him. Gaining the advantage, the angry bird threw Stitch to the ground with massive force, as the dust cleared; he placed his feet, his sharp talons began to scratch Stitch's skin, small drips of blood oozed out.

Aiming his rifle, Sarkonov smiled. "Experiment 626, created by Jumba Jookiba to be his most efficient fighting machine, your profile says you are virtually indestructible due to your molecular structure,"

"Ih," Stitch replied with a grin.

"But he forgot the most dreaded weapon to make you indestructible; the anti-tank rifle." Sarkonov said as he cocked it smoothly. "The only reason why you are _vulnerable _to these kinds of weapons is the purpose they were designed for, the complete breaching of tank armor, one shot out of this one and you can say good-bye to life as you know it."

Lilo closed her eyes as she didn't want to look at this.

Stitch regained his strength and pushed the bird down to the floor and snapped the weapon in half. As Sarkonov regained his footing, he took out his saber. Knowing where Lilo was hiding, he quickly rushed to the location before he felt something impact his back.

Angel was aiming her weapon, the Thompson-style Stock and MP40 barrel, receiver, and magazine held in her other hand just fired at him seconds ago. Flipping it to full automatic, several pistol caliber bullets impacted the exposed chest of the Captain; Uzomakis did what he was supposed to do and fired the last rounds into Captain Sarkonov of the Imperial Guard. With a pant, he heavily moved to the edge and then fell down to the ground below the massive structure.

It was over now.

The shuttles and gunships picked up their passengers and flew into the tranquil sunset. Most of the Altarians were either wounded or dead, but the rescue mission was a success. Angel placed her head in Stitch's shoulder as Lilo looked at the massive terrain that separated Imperial City from the rest of Avianos Prime.

**Imperial Palace War Room**

"Sarkonov has failed," Anotolio said with anger in his eyes. "I have no choice but to take command of the Armed Forces myself."

The Generals and Admirals gasped as they heard their Emperor say this.

_The rescue mission has been a success, with this Special Operation now out of the way, the real invasion can begin. The captured towns were all part of the plan, with the resources, the men and the funds necessary, the Avianos Empire is coming to the end of their existence._


	17. Invasion

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 17**

**End of an Empire Arc Part III**

**The Invasion**

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend. I want to thank Knightcommander for letting me use the Altarians for the last portion of the fic, thanks my friend. The reason I am not updating daily is because of the lack of time I have to write a chapter, but I promise that I'll update more often, just be patient please.**_

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**To ngrey651: Thanks for reviewing this story without you, this story would of never come out to the light of day.**_

_**Mystical Raven: Thanks for your reviews, I'll be sure to check out your stories but be patient, you will be soon rewarded.**_

_At long last the day of Invasion finally came. The Altarians along with E-S.W.A.T are preparing for the fall of the Avianos Empire. It wasn't going to be easy, as the Avianos under their Emperor's command began to mobilize massive army to counter the invasion force. This was mostly going to be a ground battle which will decide the fate of Avianos. The 3__rd__ and 11__th__ Sector Army of Altair prepared for the final stage of the plan._

**Avianos Asteroid Belt**

_TO: Commander Khoremakus, Officer In Charge of Herlucka's Fist _

_WE HAVE DISTUBING REPORTS THAT THE ENEMIES ARE STATIONED AT THE PROVIDED COORDINATES, WE SEEK THAT YOU AIM THE FIST TOWARDS THE INDICATED COORDINATES AND DECIMATE MOST OF THE ENEMY FORCES AND MAKE THE JOB OF OUR FIGHTING MEN MUCH EASIER THAN IT SEEMS._

_SIGNED,_

_EMPEROR ANOTOLIO VIII OF THE HOLY AVIANOS EMPIRE_

The Commander only did what he was told to. Typing the set of coordinates, the station began the process it was clearly made for: Launching meteors and meteorites into an enemy planet, but this would be the exception.

Magnetic fields grabbed huge asteroids and began to pass them through a series of rings and then into a chamber were industrial pulse beams began to cut the rocks into the appropriate size and then began to coat them in high-grade plasma. As they were loaded into massive cannon, the energy began to build up and shot out the meteorites into Avianos Prime. They carried a message and into the stars they vanished.

An Altarian soldier on a patrol looked up at the night skies and then his eyes shrunk in fear as he saw a speeding object heading his way. Screaming violently, there was an explosion in which ashes were sent high up into the night skies, fires broke out while the Altarians who survived tried to evacuate the civilians who were cured of the serum out of the fires. Another meteorite came and then the town became nothing more but ruins.

In another town, Stitch was lying in the safe house E-S.W.A.T gave him; he was lying in bed as Angel told him. 10 years ago she denied him of this view and pleasure. The door to the bathroom opened up and Angel came wearing dressed like an Egyptian belly dancer carrying a cyan silk veil. Stitch's eyes widened as Angel began to move her hips and stomach in that exotic manner, as Stitch watched the fluid moves, he couldn't stop thinking about her, _so pink and lovely._

Eversio, disguised as an Altarian trooper began to look at the computer records detailing the invasion and what surgical places they were going to attack. The attack led mostly to the Imperial City, placed marked with an X meant the importance of the strike. Comparing his map of Imperial City to the ones the Altarians had, he managed to locate the Library and smiled. Pulling out his Magnum, he twirled as he walked out in glee. Knowing where the mainframe is, he would have all the secrets and the weapons to achieve his own goals.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a fighter classified as an X-Raven Devastator stealthily took off into the skies and headed towards the battle field. "What have we here?" He looked at the computer screen and the scans revealed the massive formations of troops and tanks ready for combat. Smirking, he activated the cloaking device and fired a few rockets to cause them some damage before going up in the skies of Avianos Prime. The officers reported minimal damage and wondered if an insider or traitor was behind this act. They would forget this moment and looked ahead into the battle that would choose the fate of Avianos.

As Angel discarded her veil, she began to do fancy footsteps as she moved her body and arms, Stitch purred as he saw a real angel do something that was romantic and yet expressive to him. She began to move like a expert, her belly rolling as made fancy foot steps and arm movements, she smiled as she stopped and grabbed her veil again, moving it swiftly as she danced her heart out. Stitch clapped and then watched the show for another two hours. As the show ended, Angel closed her eyes and kissed him so deeply that the two went down to bed and the forces of love did their job.

As the sun rose over the horizon, Angel snuggled in Stitch's chest. The blue experiment was in reflection. "You know Angel," Stitch told her in Tantalog. "I think its time."

"Time for what?"

Stitch took out something from his insides, it seemed a small box. "Angel, that day 10 years ago before you left me, I lost the courage to ask you the most important question. He slowly opened the box before Vixy came in. Stitch and Angel gave her faces of astonishment.

"Relax, it's nothing new I have seen." She laughed a bit from what she said then cleared her throat. "You're with ground infantry."

Wearing their E-S.W.A.T uniforms, they went outside and boarded one of the Altarian tanks, hitching a ride as everyone prepared for the battle which will decide the fate of the galaxy. As the whole troops began to move across the plains, they saw fighters lead by Vixy, Matt, Kitsune, and Cassandra. The Altarian Navy fighter-bomber squads were going to decimate the targets.

Up ahead, the whole movement stopped as the Altarians could not believe what they saw. Ahead of them was this volcanic land, lakes and rivers of lava hissed and bubbled violently.

"Welcome to the Volcanic Lands," Asnavee said from the command ship in the atmosphere. "Sadly, the Altarian vehicles are going to be burned until they melt. But not to worry, the Altarians have a special surprise in store for this volcanic land that wants to impede our way."

Several of the Altarians carrying KEWs, a sort of anti-tank weapon loaded blue-colored rockets and began to fire into the lava. The warheads exploded and then the molten rock turned to ice. Stitch was relieved as the movement began.

**Sky Front**

"I've picked up something on radar," Matt said as he looked at his instrument panel. His eyes were shocked and then saw the buzzing bogeys head for them. "Interceptor squadrons heading this way." Dodging several rapid laser blasts, Matt steered back to protect the bombers from incoming laser fire. Pulling on the control sticks, he performed a U-Turn and rushed into battle.

The bombers were doing their best to repel the fast interceptors. The tail gunner cockpit in the craft's rear swiveled the joystick. When he got an interceptor, several rapid pulse blasts fired but missed. The gunner grunted as he kept on firing but to no avail did an Alpha go down. Cassandra smiled as she tailed a interceptor and brought its run to an end.

"_I don't understand why are they ignoring us?"_ Kitsune's voice came over the three fighter's radio channel. _"Are they really desperate to- In the name of Constantinople?"_

A bomber was doing fine until this suicide interceptor rammed against the slow-moving three-man crewed ship. The Alpha lost its wings and half the fuselage as the bomber exploded violently into a red and black fireball. "They're using Sonderkommando tactics." Matt said as he blasted out the incoming Alphas from the skies. Smiling, he kept the lasers incoming. "Vixy watch out, you got on your tail."

Vixy performed a loop and then blasted out the tailing bird out of the skies. "We can't lose all the bombers, if not, we'll fail the mission."

"We're all aware of that." Cassandra said as she led her bomber wing out of danger. Explosions from both sides were flashing as fighters were brought down. She saw a flash and a bomber went down. "We lost another bomber."

"We have to make it!" Kitsune exclaimed as he began to shoot it out against the birds. An angry interceptor zoomed across the clouds and began to counter attack. Rolling away from danger, the red bounty hunter got a lock on and responded with blue laser fire. Pulling up, another one began to tail him, the sounds of pulse guns were loud and disturbing, and the altimeter was going crazy as he was trying to exit the planet. "Bombs away ya moron!"

The X-Falcon Actis' belly revealed a single bomb that feel down violently, as the air friction got harder, the bomb divided into thousands of small orbs of energy. The pilot screamed violently as his craft became nothing but fire and smoke in the atmosphere.

**The Obliterator**

Eversio looked at the holographic screens at ongoing battle on the ground. Stitch and Angel were giving it all to the Imperialistic Avianos; several of the Altarian tanks were becoming rocket food as the Altarians countered with their own KEWs against the ongoing slaughter. "It seems the little foxes are losing, we will aid them and make their march to the city much easier." He pressed a button on his desk and spoke to the comm unit there. "Proceed in firing the O.D.D at the intended coordinates." He fed the coordinates and smiled.

**Volcanic Ruins**

Angel fired from deep cover while the Altarians managed to gun several Avianos tanks and APCs down. A bright light came from the skies and a thick laser beam began to blast out all of the Avianos tanks. "What the, reinforcements?" Angel and Stitch looked at the destruction from above. The Altarians kept on looking as the laser beams rained from the sky. The Avianos were running confused.

"Has the Navy gone mad!?" An Avianos Marine screamed as the tank ahead of him exploded.

"They must of-!" The tank exploded into pieces.

Eversio looked at the screens and smiled away. He saw the thick lasers from his ship, raining divine punishment from above. "Look at the pathetic Avianos, fleeing my vast technologies and weaponry. We can only watch the destruction and emerge with the spoils of the victory."

Angel looked as the last laser beam wiped out the position of the Avianos. "What the heck is going on here? Did Altair send its navy to bomb the planet?"

"I dunno," Stitch said as he saw the fire and smoke fly up in the skies. More of the laser bombardment continued until there was nothing left out of the opposing forces.

Whoever bombarded the Avianos, the Altarians cheered wildly as they kept the long march to the Imperial City. They were unopposed now; the Capital was theirs to claim.

**Sky Front**

"We're getting close to the Naval Command," Cassandra said as she blasted out a few ships out of the skies "Bombers, prepare for your raid."

Another suicidal Avianos rammed his ship into a bomber, cutting it in halves before both fell down into an abyss in the skies. As the bombers were above their targets, several plasma laser bolts flew from below the grounds of the City. "Too much fire," Vixy exclaimed as she managed to dodge a angry burst. Her computer read that they were exactly below the Imperial Naval Command. "Bombers, prepare to open up."

The fighter bombers opened up their bellies, revealing their bombs. As they flew over, they released and the falling rain exploded on the ground. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" A bomber exploded as rapid fire from below killed it.

The final bomb destroyed the sensitive communications array.

The whole Marine Fighter Wing was confused after the destruction of their communications. Lost and confused, some began to retreat while the others began to attack.

The Altarians finally entered the Imperial Residence, they met opposing fire from the angry Avianos but the Altarians managed to shell them down. The screaming birds either fled or burned out into the flames as they city was destroyed by the invaders. E-S.W.A.T disembarked the tanks they hitched a ride and rushed to the palace.

"_Remember lads, the Emperor must be captured, if he escapes, then he needs to be destroyed._" Asnavee's voice said.

"Chupi chiba," Stitch began to enter the palace among the fire from opposing sides.

Angel followed him along with some Altarian Commandos.

When they arrived at the Throne Room, it was already empty. Stitch's ears drooped as he saw nothing. There were loud explosions outside, both experiments rushed to look up, and saw a shuttle with Imperial markings fly away. "Let's get him Stitch," Angel said as she called for their fighters to get beamed into the battlegrounds.


	18. Ending

**Lilo and Stitch: The Federation Chronicles**

**Chapter 18**

**End of an Empire Arc Part IV**

**Finale**

_**Author's Notes: I want to thank Eve-E for allowing me to use Matt, Cassy, and a surprise character for the rest of the fic, thank you Eve, you are a great friend. I want to thank Knightcommander for letting me use the Altarians for the last portion of the fic, and now the final chapter.**_

_**Shoutouts:**_

_**To ngrey651: Thanks for reviewing this story without you, this story would of never come out to the light of day.**_

_**Mystical Raven: Thanks for your reviews, I'll be sure to check out your stories but be patient, you will be soon rewarded.**_

Angel, Stitch, Matt, and Vixy were pursuing the shuttle which carried the Avianos Emperor Anotolio VIII. As the plasma trails from the engines showed them the way. Stitch saw a junkyard and followed it with the others behind him. A wreck of ships of every class and era rested upon here. The blue experiment stopped and saw the shuttle float. "Anotolio's shuttle?"

The radio comlinks opened up. "You have done well to follow me; you have entertained me on your path to come and defeat me and destroy the Empire my ancestors have built in 5000 years. But as of now, you have sealed your fates to my hands." Anotolio emerged from a platform of a ruined battleship and began to growl as he transformed into metal. Pieces of the wreckage around them began to transform and mold. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A huge metallic phoenix came to exist.

"Uh oh," Stitch said as he saw the guns turn against everyone.

"We can beat him," Kitsune said. "Watch his attack patterns and look for a weak spot."

Missiles flew out from the chest, the four fighters dodged them and saw a opening in the chest. "Aim for the heart!" Matt exclaimed as he began to pump lasers into the chest.

"How dare you!" Anotolio said as rapid fire laser bolts flew from his wings. Angel and Stitch rolled out of the way to avoid the glowing green beams of energy to hit them. Stitch locked on a torpedo. A small explosion made the bird scream in pain and intolerance. "Stop! Stop attacking me and recognize the superior being in front of you."

"The only superior thing you're going to meet is yourself in Hades." Vixy said as she fired a missile to the chest plate of the bird. The explosion sent the metal covering the exposed, but rotten heart due to viral contamination. "I see you took the H-Virus before our showdown, time to teach him a lesson about viral weaponry."

"Let's do this!" Cassandra said as she began to fire her cannons into the chest. "How do you like that?"

Anotolio roared and screamed as his mutated body began to chip off. "I have an idea," Kitsune said. "Let's all position ourselves and fire our projectiles at the same time."

The four fighters grouped up and then got ready. As small explosions began to cover the metallic body, the destruction of Anotolio was sealed. He saw four projectiles spin before the stabilizer fins activated, giving the projectiles a straight path before the impact. As the explosives detonated, Anotolio gave a final roar before he exploded into pieces of scrap metal.

It was the end of everything. 5000 years of rule and it was all over. The galaxy, free from the burdens and ambitions of the Avianos Empire has finally come to an end.

An Altarian solider looked at the empty Galactic Federation Mainframe and wondered who or what could of taken the information away. Pondering, he looked up at the glass dome above him and began to wonder.

Eversio came into his office and smiled as he inserted a disk on his control panel. Typing a username and the password, he smiled as all the information in the galaxy was all his. Underneath his ivory mask, he smiled as he began to read into the darkest secrets alone, laughing at his victory…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am done!" Vic exclaimed as he finally got out of his comfy chair and stretched his body after days of sitting on the computer and typing out his book: _The Federation Chronicles_. Printing out the manuscript, he smiled as he placed the papers in a briefcase and smiled. Writing a sci-fi story using fictionalized versions of his friends and their enemies was a good idea. Before he headed off to his publisher, he turned off his computer and took off. He hummed himself a tune as he walked towards the sunset.

**6 Months later**

"The mail's here!" Pleakley's voice called as he came with the assortment of letters and a package. "I wonder who would have sent us a package?"

"Open up! Open up!" Stitch exclaimed in joy.

Pleakley opened up the package; a hardcover book rested amongst the plastic peanuts and took it out. Lilo, Stitch, followed by Angel and Jumba came and saw the front cover of the book. Colored black, the scene depicted a four-pointed star with the Eye of God, as if He was looking at the reader. Written on the top was _The Federation Chronicles_ in platinum letters followed by Vic's penname. Stitch was having his fun messing with his peanuts and then swallowed some only to be gadded back and into the floor. Angel giggled and smooched Stitch.

With his mission accomplished, Vic went to his bed and closed his eyes into a world of dreams that only he can access. What lies on the furthest reaches of this experiment's dreams? We may never know.

**Fin**

Credit Music: Biohazard: The Umbrella Chronicles OST: "_Umbrella Lives On_"


End file.
